Charmed Plus One
by LiVeUrLiFe011
Summary: Sam Uley, Bella's older bro, left right after their parents died. Bella now lives her life w/the Halliwell sisters & returns home to settle things w/Sam. Will he reveal why he left? Will anyone imprint on her? What about her & Chris? Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

It was right after our parents died, that he left. He left without a trace and without a warning.

I tried to reason with myself for days on end, thinking it was just a dream and he would be back. But everyday was the same, he never showed up and I was left with a dreaded feeling of being crushed.

It wasn't long after I was sent into foster care that I learned how different I was from everyone else. I had these gifts; powers, you could call it- or at least that's what the sisters called it.

I was a witch. We didn't know how this happened, Leo, Piper's husband, asked the elders and they said they didn't have a clue. Of course they looked in to it, but there was no hard evidence of anything.

It wasn't long after that, that I was adopted into the Halliwell family and lived with the sisters, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige.

I didn't mind living with them. As a matter of fact, living with them and all of their chaos was much better than a foster home.

"Bella, everything ok sweetie?" Piper asked, cutting off my thoughts.

I turned away from the window and looked at her.

"Yea, just thinking. What's up?" I asked.

She sighed. Her figure against the bright lights of the hallway made her look dangerous and quite mysterious as she stepped into my dark quite room

"Why do you have all the lights off?" She asked, walking into my bedroom.

"Makes it easier to watch the rain." I said quietly. I realized she wasn't going to be leaving me alone anytime soon so I turned my body towards her as she sat on the edge of my bed.

"What can I do for you Piper?"

"Well, now that you've graduated Bella…" she began.

"DEMON!" Paige yelled.

Piper and I quickly looked at each other and ran out of the room.

As we flew down the stairs, we saw Paige being flung across the room and onto the dining room table.

The guy was going right for Wyatt, Piper's baby.

I jumped over the railing of the staircase as Piper tried freezing him and blowing him up.

I felt my nerves get to me as the demon kept getting out of Piper's freezes and kept healing when she blew him up.

I knew what this meant. He was pretty high up in the underworld.

I quickly pushed the nerves and scary thoughts away and used some combat moves that Phoebe taught me, along levitation to do a spin kick. When I landed with my feet firmly on the ground, I saw the guy flying across the room and into a glass cabinet.

I looked over at Piper and saw her mouth open wide. I looked at her confused and then suddenly she looked over to the demon and yelled.

"Bella! Watch o-!"

I didn't get to hear the end of her sentence, because when I looked back over, the man had gotten up and waved his hand to throw me across the room.

My back hit the glass front doors with a bang, and I slid down with a thump. My eyes fluttered closed and I felt myself loose consciousness for a second.

_Ouch._ I thought to myself.

When I opened my eyes again, I looked over to Piper and found her being thrown into the wall on the stairs.

I slowly got up with a grunt and sent a wave of power to push him back.

The shove was enough to get him off his feet and I stood up a little straighter. I felt a sharp pain in my back and bent down, putting my hands on my knees.

"You ok Piper?" I asked with a moan, not looking up at her.

"Fine!" she squealed.

_Where the hell are Paige and Phoebe?_ I thought as I tried getting through the shooting pain in my back.

"Piper! Bella!" Paige yelled suddenly.

I looked up and found her throwing me a tiny glass potion bottle, with a small cork in it.

I caught it with ease and sluggishly stood up to my full height.

My body was protesting with pain, but I pushed through it.

The demon was up again and fighting with Phoebe. I could hear her, telling us to hurry up and through the potion, but it was all kind of blurry.

"Now!" Piper shouted.

I quickly through the potion and went back to my original position of bending over in pain.

I heard the demon explode and everyone's sigh of relief.

Piper's feet quickly scurried over to Wyatt who was in the bassinet, and Paige went over to me.

"You ok?" she asked putting a hand on my back.

I squealed in pain and she sharply removed her hand.

"Leo!" Phoebe shouted in the air and guiding me over to the center of the room.

Suddenly, the white blue-ish light of beads appeared and he stood in the middle of the room.

"Wha-…" he said in an irritated tone. He quickly shut up when he took in the havocked room.

"What happened?" he asked concerned.

Piper walked over to us with Wyatt in her arms and sighed.

"A demon attacked." She stated.

Before anyone else could say anything, another blue-ish white light came in and there stood Chris.

"You can't just walk away from me like-..!" Chris yelled to Leo.

"That." He finished, taking in the broken room.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"Demon." Paige stated.

"Why didn't you call us or-…?" Chris started to lecture while Leo was concerned with Wyatt.

"Not to cut in or bother anyone, but I really need some help here." I interrupted.

"Wha-?" Chris asked looking at me for injuries. I seemed to get everyone's attention as I spoke and all eyes were on me.

Usually I would blush or something, but I was in so much pain I could stand up straight.

I tried to stand up again, but I ended up crouching back down and moaning in pain.

"What hurts?" Phoebe asked, settling a hand on my back.

I bit my lip in order to stop crying out in pain.

"Oh. Sorry." She said as sweet as possible. She must have felt the pain I was in when she put her hand on my back since she was an empath and all.

I closed my eyes and nodded at her. "Mmhhmm."

"Bella, tell me where it hurts." Chris said, crouching down by me with concern in his eyes.

Chris and I were…well I don't really know. He and I instantly kicked it off when he first teleported to the past to save the future and it all kind of went from there.

My 'friendship' with Chris was odd, that was for sure, but it was definitely something I came to appreciate.

We were close friends, but sometimes we acted more like brother and sister, and occasionally like boyfriend and girlfriend.

He was always there for me; whether it was to look out for me or to just listen to what I had to say.

I loved him. It was plain and simple. There were no if's, and's, or but's about it.

What made me happy though, was that we both knew it. I knew he loved me just like I loved him.

We didn't need words or labels to describe what we had with each other, and we were always content with that.

"Back." I panted in pain.

He got up a little and touched it.

I bit my lip in pain and let out a little moan.

"Alright. One second." He said.

Within seconds, I felt the pain start to melt away and relief flooded me.

Chris was healing me and I was truly thankful for his presence right now.

I let out a breath of relief after he was done and he crouched back down to face level with me.

"Better?" he asked with his signature white pearly smile.

I let my eyes flutter open and I smiled right back at him.

I quickly stood up and jumped into his arms.

We both laughed and he hugged me to him tight. When he pulled away we just stared in each other's eyes.

"Hi." I said happily.

He smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "Hey."

A squeak came from Wyatt and I looked over to him. I smiled at the way Leo was holding Piper, who was holding Wyatt. They were a pretty cute family…till Chris comes along later.

I brushed the thought away of when Chris told me the secret of being Piper's son from the future and looked at Paige and Phoebe.

They both looked happy, and smiled at Chris and me. But then I noticed something in Phoebe's eyes.

"What is it Phoeb's?" I asked, still hugging Chris.

"You are taking the news well."

"What news?" I asked her and then looked around the room.

Piper was making motions; sliding her finger across her throat like 'cut it out'.

"oops." She blushed.

"What's going on?" I asked the sisters.

"Well…" Phoebe said in a high pitched tone. "Take it away Paige."

I then averted my eyes to the red headed woman and she looked nervous.

"We were thinking…" she began. As I listened harder, I could hear her heart beating furiously against her chest.

"Piper?" she asked with a fake smile on her face.

Piper looked at the two girls and sighed. "Bella, what I came to tell you in your room was…" she sighed and looked at me. She passed Wyatt to Leo and grabbed my hand and led me to the family room.

"We were thinking, before you go off to Yale that you spend some time with your brother." She said carefully, taking in my expression.

"You…want me to spend time with my…brother." I said, still processing this.

"Yes." She said still looking at me, waiting for my next move.

"My brother…as in Sam." I said still trying to comprehend this.

"Yes," Phoebe said, sitting on the opposite couch with Piper.

"Why?" I asked softly. My mind started to wander to the times I had with Sam. All the good times; all the times we spent together- happy.

"Because we think that even though you guys have had your…issues…that you should still see him. I mean, this is your last summer before college starts and we want you to move on with your past," Piper said still measuring how I was handling this.

"And he is a very big part of it." Phoebe concluded.

I looked from Paige, to Piper, and then to Phoebe. My mind was still trying to think this all through.

They wanted me to see my brother…Sam…the man who left me. The man who was supposed to take care of me after our parents died. My so called 'brother.'

"Bella…" Piper said, taking in my facial expressions.

"No." I said getting up from my seat and walking out of the room.

"Bella, come on, just think about this." Paige called out, now standing up too.

"Think about this? You want me to think about going to see my…brother?" I spat out the word.

"Why? Because its summer now? My last before college? Do you hear yourselves?

Why does that even matter? If he wanted to talk to me, or get in contact with me, he could have called. Or written, or even emailed. So don't even think I will just go gallivanting off to La Push to see him. The sooner I can get away from all of this, the better" I said with anger, and then ran up to my room.

I slammed my door and ran my hands through my hair.

I thought about all of my times with Sam, the good ones…and then the bad. I thought of all the times in foster care. All the times I bounced from home to home.

I shivered at the past encounters and felt hatred towards him. _He was supposed to be my brother! He was supposed to protect me!_

I heard Chris's voice get louder, and I listened as he yelled at the sisters. I heard him stick up for me, and tell them off and I smiled through my tears.

At least someone still cared.

I walked over to my window, which had a pretty long and wide area to sit on, and sat down, staring at the window.

I thought about all the times I sat here and poured my heart out to Chris. He sat across from me on the wide area, with my feet on his lap, while listening to every word I said.

There was a small knock on my door and I quickly wiped the tears.

"Bella?" Chris's voice asked while slowly opening the door.

"Hey." He breathed in relief and shut the door behind him.

I gave him a small sad smile and he walked over to me.

He brought my head closer to his body and bent down to kiss my head.

After that, he took his usually spot across from me on the ledge, brought my feet on his lap and waited for me to start.

"I-I don't want to go." I stuttered, quickly wiping the tears away.

"I know, and I don't blame you." He said, rubbing my legs.

I sat there in silence with him; the air thick with drama. We sat there, just looking out the window till I decided to push the morbid thoughts away.

I wiped the last of my tears and looked at the handsome young brown haired man.

"You're lucky I shaved today." I laughed to Chris, loving the way he rubbed up and down my smooth legs to get me to calm down.

I could see a faint blush on his cheeks and that caused me to laugh even harder.

He gave me this look…I didn't know how to explain. But before I could ask, he swept me up in his arms and laid on top of me, tickling my sides.

"Chris!" I panted, crying of laughter.

I tried fighting him off and pushing him away, but some how he always came back.

"Stop!" I laughed. I flashed him a smile, and I think that egged him on even more.

The silence that was once here, was now gone and laughter took its place.

Between my giggles and Chris's laughter, I think it was one of the best moments of our lives.

I finally caught a break and I got to run away.

I rushed to open the bedroom door, and then flew down the stairs in a mad dash.

I smiled and laughed like a crazy person as I heard Chris following me, not far behind, with his loud shoes.

He was getting closer and closer, and I pushed myself to go faster and faster.

Soon, I was making a sharp turn from the stairs and to the dining room. When I glanced back, I saw Chris jumping down the rest of the stairs to get to me.

I was panting with laughter as I turned another sharp corner to get into the kitchen.

Unfortunately, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, and my back hit a firm muscular chest.

I laughed loudly as he twirled me in circles, but then realized we had company.

Chris must have noticed to because he set me down and cleared his throat.

I gave them a quick look, which didn't escape Pipers eye.

"Bella…" she said sadly.

I swallowed hard, and Chris's arm came around my shoulder.

I looked up to him and found him smiling down at me. My nerves calmed and I leaned into his side.

"Chris, I think you need to leave. Piper and the girls have some things they need to talk to Bella with." Leo said gently.

I looked at Leo like he grew another head, and then looked at the sisters. They all had their head down and looked at the floor like it was the most amazing thing ever made.

"No." I said bitterly.

Everyone's head snapped up and looked at me.

"How about you and I go grab some dinner?" Chris said to me, breaking the tension in the room.

I stared at them, daring to say another word. They were really starting to piss me off today.

Chris shook me a little harder and bent down to my ear.

"Dinner? Now?" he said in a very suggestive tone; as in a 'lets go before you do something you regret.'

I let out a breath and tried not to let the anger get the best of me.

"Yea, dinner, right." I gritted and we walked out of there; with his arm around my shoulders, and mine around his waist.


	2. Chapter 2

When we got to the diner, we quickly sat down at a window booth.

Chris drove me to a diner not too far, but far enough.

We didn't speak, letting our minds wander and our thoughts to sink in.

The waitress soon came and took our order. It was then, our eyes met with each other, but we didn't dare speak a word.

After our food arrived and we got some in our stomachs, Chris began talking.

"Bella, I know you are mad at them, and you have every right to be and im on your side…" he rambled.

I sighed and set down the last bit of burger on my plate.

"Cut to the chase, Chris"

"I think you need to think about what the girls said." He blurted.

At first, I seethed with anger. I looked at him like he was a stranger, but then I let it go.

Chris was always going to be with me. In some odd way, I knew he was just trying to look out for me.

When he saw I was less angry he continued.

"I know what he did to you B, and I know you can't stand him. I know you can't even stand the thought of him." He said feeling a little angry himself. He quickly let the anger go, and put up a mask of calmness.

"But, I also know you can't stand unanswered questions. And he's given you just that. When he walked out of the door and out of your life, he gave you the unanswered question that you are dying to know about." He stated.

I swallowed, thinking about his words. He was right. All too true, right.

"Why." I stated, finishing his statement.

He slowly nodded, looking at me with intensity.

"I can't even begin to understand how it may feel to be so…lost, but I can understand you." He whispered.

"And as much as you hate him and say you don't care about him, I know deep down inside you love and care about him, more than you should."

"What are you saying Chris?" I asked, cutting all the emotional sap. I was tired of crying; Especially over Sam.

"I-I want….I want you to go back to La Push." He confessed.

I swallowed hard again, and the knot in my stomach tightened with fear. My heart began to race, and my palms were overly sweaty.

"I want you to go back to find your answers, and when you do, I'll be here waiting for you to come back home…to me and everyone else." He added with a pause.

I let out a nervous breath and looked at him.

"What if I can't do it? Then what? What if he doesn't even want to see me?" I whispered.

"Then you come back here. I will still be waiting for you, whatever happens, I will be here." He said with such confidence I was amazed.

"Alright." I said taking inn a big breath.

His eyes shined and he gave me a small smile.

"Yea?" he asked.

I nodded and looked at the table. "Yea."

I saw money being thrown down on the table and then a hand being held out to me.

"Come on, let's get out of here." He offered.

I gladly took his warm hand and slid out of the booth with ease.

He lead me back outside on the dirt road and his warm, fresh smelling car.

I looked up at the dark blue sky, which was practically black, and watched as the stars flickered with light. I broke out of my daze as Chris started calling my name, and I hopped in the car.

It was all too soon that we arrived back at the pink colored manor.

Before I got out, Chris told me that he had to go check on some things but would be back later.

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and handed me the keys. He kept asking me if I would be ok, but all I could do was bite my lip and nod.

After he disappeared, I shut my car door in misery.

I walked in the house, noticing the sisters sitting on the couch.

I swung the key ring in hand and walked closer. The butterflies in my stomach were about ready to come bursting out.

"Ok." I said huffing with anxiety.

The three of them turned and looked at me.

"I will go and…I will go and see him." I said painfully.

They all looked at me shocked and I swallowed a harsh comment.

"I-I don't want to stay all summer…." I watched as Piper was about to object, but I swiftly put a hand up.

"But im willing to see how it goes."

They all continued to look at me with shocked faces, so I decided to finish my speech I made in my head from the car, while I had the courage.

"Im going to leave probably tomorrow, the sooner the better and I…just wanted to let you know. So yea, im going to go pack." I said and started walking up the stairs, taking two at a time.

"Bella?" Piper asked.

I internally winced, and turned to face her from the stairs.

"Yea Piper?"

"What changed your mind?"

I smiled. That was simple. "Chris." I said and finished walking up.

When I was safely in my room, with my door shut and locked, I let out my breath of air.

I was leaving tomorrow…for Sam's house….my brother's house.

I brushed away the nerves and pulled out a bag for my stuff.

I turned on some music, and began packing.

It wasn't long that till I was almost done but then a knock hit my door.

I leisurely stopped packing, and walked over to the door to answer it.

I was dreading whoever was behind it. I didn't feel like talking or sharing my feelings.

Shit, I didn't even feel like being nice. I was tired and sick of all this 'looking out for me' crap.

I swung the door open, and was met with Phoebe.

"Hey." She said somberly.

"What Phoebe?" I asked, getting tired of their games.

"Need help packing?" she asked kindly.

"No." I said bluntly.

I watched her face fall and I felt guilty.

"I mean no thanks. Im almost done."

She nodded and peeked into my room.

"Well Paige and I are making some potions for you, just in case anything happens. And keep your cell phone at all times." She warned.

I nodded. "It shouldn't be too bad; you should be able to hear Paige's call if anything goes wrong, but just in case."

"Got it." I said, leaning against my door.

"And you know all the spells right? In case anything was to happen?" she asked concerned.

I nodded again. "Yea, I practically memorized the book."

"Good," she said thinking of anything else.

"Now, if you need any of us, just call or orb over; but orbing for emergencies only, and that's if we don't pick up our phones."

"Alright." I said getting tired.

"I think that's it." She said.

I nodded and closed my eyes for a second. "Ok. Cool. Thanks for the heads up." I said, going to shut my door.

"Bella?" she asked softly.

I turned to look at her, my patience wearing thin.

"Thank you for trying this. I know it's hard, but thank you." She said.

I closed my eyes, trying not to let anger flow in my words.

"I understand why you are doing this. I get it, and I respect you looking out for me like this, but you don't get it Phoebs; none of you do. You can think that you understand or know the hurt I feel all you want, but you can't possibly know how I feel, or else you wouldn't have asked me to do this." I whispered.

She nodded and I said goodnight, shutting the door.

I slid down the cold dark wood and shut my eyes. I wasn't going to let the hurt engulf me. I fought it this long, and I will keep going.

I pushed myself up to finish packing, and then went to bed.

When I woke up the next morning, the sum was shining brightly through the blue cloth drapes and hit my face.

I groaned and tried to cover my face with a pillow but a hand stopped me.

I rubbed my eyes, and looked to see who the hand belonged to.

"Hey sleepy head." Chris said sweetly, rubbing my hair out of my face.

"Chris? What are you doing here?" I asked, pulling myself up to lean against the headboard.

"Just wanted to see you before you were off." he looked at me, different then usual.

It was like he was trying to memorize the features on my face.

He rubbed a thumb over my cheek, forehead and across my lips.

I put a hand over his wrist and looked at him.

"I will be back before you know it." I whispered.

We laid there, just looking at each for a while till he shifted closer to me.

"Here." He said taking the necklace he wore off his neck and over my head.

"Chris." I said closing my eyes as I felt the warm metal on my neck.

"Wear it; to remember me and know I will always be watching you and close by."

I looked at him softly and he slowly leaned in to kiss me.

The kiss was sweet and soft, but it didn't have that spark of true love. We both knew it, but didn't care. It was just one of those moments where we really needed to express how much we truly cared for each other, even in that weird romantic way.

When the kiss was over, and he pulled away, I rested my forehead against his, just letting everything sink in.

"I can't take this Chris." I said, referring to the necklace. Chris had this necklace since he was little, in the future of course. He told me once about it, but it was vague. All I truly knew about it was that it was very precious to him and he wouldn't just hand it over to anyone.

I went to go remove it, but he stopped me by putting his hand over mine.

"Please Bella, just take it."

"Why?" I asked, looking at the pain in his eyes.

"Because I want to keep my promise one way or another. I might not always be there for you, and that is something you will have forever."

I was about to speak but he quickly shut me up with a kiss.

"Whenever things get rough, or you feel like you can't take it, just remember im there, close to your heart. Forever and always." He finished.

I let out a tearless sob and hugged him tightly.

"I promise, I will never take this off. " I vowed.

He looked at me and smiled. "You don't have to promise that Bells, I just want you to know how much you mean to me."

I shook my head. "I want to promise this. And I think before I leave, we should go shopping."

He looked at me funny and I smiled. "Just for old time sakes?" I asked.

He smiled that gorgeous grin and I felt warm and tingly inside.

Whenever we were bored, Chris and I always used to roam around San Francisco. A lot of times we would just wander into little shops and try on clothes and laugh. It was just a good time to go crazy and relax. Plus we always had fun and felt…normal, for the most part.

I heard a knock on my doors and swiftly looked at Chris.

"Go get ready. See you in an hour." I said and pecked him on the lips.

He quickly orbed away and someone opened my door.

The sisters walked in and all sat on my bed.

I didn't know where to start, so I did what any normal person would.

"hi." I started.

I looked at all of them and let out a breath.

"Did you guys need something?" I asked, as they just sat there looking at the bed, and occasionally me.

"We wanted to say sorry." Paige started.

I looked at them funny. Why would they say sorry? They are getting what they want.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"I-..We didn't know we were hurting you so much." Phoebe said.

I looked at her strange; till it connected that she felt my hurt last night.

"Look, if you don't want to go, you don't have to." Piper said.

I shook my head and decided I needed to be the bigger person here.

"Thank you. For the offer and the hospitality, but im going to go. Its hard, yes, but its for the better."

They all looked at me shocked and I continued.

"Im glad that you all care, and im happy I got to live a lot of my life with all of you. But the unanswered questions are not going to stop haunting me till they get answered. And your right, I do want to start a fresh start when I head off to Yale, so I think im going to go."

All the girls nodded and Phoebe smiled.

She came over to my side of the bed and gave me a hug.

Paige rolled her eyes and joined Phoebe, which made Piper smile and hug me too.

I laughed as they were all on top of me, which caused the sisters to laugh too.

"Sorry for being such a bitch last night." I murmured.

"We're sorry too. And don't worry, you weren't that bad. We've seen much worse." Paige said pointing to the other two.

I laughed and watched Phoebe and Piper protest.

"So what time are you leaving?" Leo asked, walking into the room with wyatt.

We all raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sounds like someone wants me out of here."

He blushed and looked at the girls.

"No, it's just since I heard the giggling, I figured you guys made up and wanted to ask the important question." He said blushing.

I gave him a smile. "It's fine Leo. I don't know. Maybe sometime around dinner?" I thought.

"Great! So we will have an early dinner!" Piper said happily. She gave me one last hug before going off to plan tonight.

"What are your plans for today then?" Paige asked me with a raised eyebrow. I blushed a little and looked at the two girls.

"Probably hang out with Chris for a little, and then just stay here till dinner."

They gave each other a smile and then looked at me with the same grin.

"How are you and Chris?" they asked.

I saw Leo still in the doorway rolling his eyes.

"No, its not like that." I laughed awkwardly.

Paige looked at Phoebe, who looked like she was trying to read me.

After a few more seconds of Phoebe squinting her eyes at me, she gave up and touched me.

She looked at Paige and sighed. "It's true. Nothing more."

Leo let out a breath of relief and I giggled a little.

"Alright. Well Paige and I are still getting the potions set up, but once we are done, we will just set the stuff on your bed and then go over them with you when you get home." Phoebe said.

I nodded and started to get out of bed. "Sounds good."

Once I was done stretching a little, they looked at me.

"And we were thinking…" Paige started.

"That since you would be on your own, and who knows if the potions would be enough…"

"That we should donate some of our powers to you." Piper finished with a small smile.

My head snapped up from the girls on the bed and looked at her wide eyed.

I didn't even know she walked back into the room. She was leaning against my dresser with a small smile plastered on her face.

"But…" I said in shock.

"We were thinking of just giving up portions. That way you would have a little of everything."

"wow." I said breathless.

"We've never don't it before, but we thought it would be something to help defend yourself."

"But I have a lot of Prue's powers, well close to all. And I thought she was a really strong witch?"

"She was, but you don't have all of her powers." Leo said.

"What do the elders say about this?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "They said it was our decision, but to be careful."

I nodded and let out a breath.

"Ok, so when are we doing this? And are you sure it wont hurt you guys?" I asked them.

"We will be fine. It's just a portion of each of our powers. We will still have ours, so we will be ok. But like I said, keep your phone on you. We may need you more often." Phoebe warned.

I nodded. I was excited. Having a little bit of each of their powers would be amazing.

"We can do this after you get back." Paige said.

"Sweet." I said.

They stayed in my room for a little while longer till I told them I had to get ready.

The girls quickly shuffled out of the room as I gathered my towels and necessities for the bathroom.

As I walked out of the room, a hand stopped me. I turned around and found Leo looking at me.

"Im sorry for being such a jack ass last night and today." He apologized.

I laughed a little. His words made the apology seem so…friendly.

"It's fine Leo. I get it. Don't worry about it." I brushed off.

"Your one of a kind Bella Uley. One of a kind." He muttered and walked off.

I smiled as I walked into the bathroom. I stripped off my P.J's and got in the steaming shower.

Leo's last words echoed through my head again and I chuckled

_Yea, I guess I was one of a kind._


	3. Chapter 3

I finished showering and got dressed just in time. I put on a worn out jean skirt, that came about mid-length on my thighs and a black spaghetti strap tank top. I quickly grabbed my colorful over the shoulder bag and headed downstairs.

I could hear Chris in the kitchen asking the girls where I was and I couldn't help but smile.

I flew down the stairs and met him in the kitchen.

"Hey." I beamed.

He looked at me surprised for a second but smiled right back. "Hi!"

I grabbed a pop tart out of the box from the cupboard and quickly unwrapped it.

"Ready to go?"

"Yea, lets go." He said, swinging the car keys around his finger like I do.

I said goodbye to everyone and headed out to the jeep with Chris.

He drove us to the outside mall and we began our shopping trip.

We mostly window shopped and browsed around but after a while we began trying on things and laughing.

I told Chris a little while later that I wanted to go check out Victoria's Secret and that I would meet him at the food court in an hour.

He nodded and went off in the opposite direction to go look at his type of things.

I hurrily rushed to a jewelry store that did engraving and looked for what I wanted.

In one of the show cases I found the perfect thing.

It was a silver banded ring. Plain and simple. Just the way Chris loved it.

I asked the older man who worked there to take it out of the case and let me look at, which he gladly did.

I inspected the ring, looking at it carefully, before deciding to buy it.

It was around $400, which I expected it to be.

I put it on my charge card and asked him to engrave it.

He smiled at me and said he would be delighted.

I had a hard time putting something that would sum up everything with such a small space, so I settled for what I could.

_You hold a part in my heart forever, don't ever forget that. –B_

The man thought it was beautiful and said it would be done in a half hour.

I glanced at the time and found it would be perfect. _Just in time to meet Chris_, I thought to myself.

I thanked the old man again and walked out, heading to Victoria's Secret.

I couldn't lie to Chris, I never could and I didn't want to try. I tried to reason with myself that not telling him I was making a pit stop wasn't lying either. My reasons finally accepted it.

I was giving him a gift. A surprise. If he was to know where I was going to go, it would ruin both of those things.

As I browsed the racks of the PINK section of Victoria's secret, hands lightly covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" the voice asked.

I laughed and knew who it was.

"Nice try Chris. You might want to disguise your voice next time."

I told him turning around in his arms.

He smiled and laughed. "Hey! I tried!" he protested.

I laughed as he hugged my waist and then a sales woman and her intern person came up to us.

"Finding everything ok?" she asked as her 'shadow' watched.

I smiled at the both of them let out a little squeal. Chris kept poking my ticklish spot, which made me squirm in his arms.

"Y-yes. Thank you." I said trying not to burst out laughing in her face.

She smiled at me and walked away with her intern person.

"They make a cute couple." The newbie girl whispered to the other woman.

Chris and I smiled at each other, hearing what she said.

"Chris. Stop." I laughed as he poked me again.

When he finally did stop, he kept his hands on my waist and put his chin on my shoulder.

"What'cha looking for?"

I turned back and looked at him. "Nothing really, just browsing."

He nodded and walked with me as I kept looking.

When I was about done and in line to pay, I checked my phone and found the gift was probably ready.

"Hey, do me a favor and pay for this?" I turned around in his arm and gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"What? Why?" he asked, melting at the eyes I was giving him.

"I have to go do something really quick. I promise I will pay you back." I said sweetly.

He looked like he was debating it, so I stood on my tip toes and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Please?" I pouted.

"Fine." He sighed.

I smiled and kissed his neck.

"Thank you. I will be right back!" I exclaimed and walked out of the line.

"Yea, yea." He mumbled, waving the sweatpants in his hand as my goodbye.

I glanced at him one more time before walking out of the store.

I giggled to myself and felt a little guilty. Chris was probably the only guy in line-must look kind of odd.

I made my way back to the jewelry store and found the guy smiling at me.

"Here you are miss." he said politely with a small white bag in hands.

"Thank you!" I told him and took it from his hands.

I looked inside and found a small box, wrapped with a ribbon.

As I walked out, I sent Chris a text saying I would meet him at the food court, and began making my way there.

When I finally arrived, I saw him sitting with my pink Victoria's Secret bag waiting for me.

"Thanks." I said, sitting across from him.

"Yup. So what did you have to get?" he asked, looking by my sides.

"This." I picked up the white bag and took out the little white box with a bow, setting it on the table.

He looked at me and then the box.

"What is it?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and pushed the box closer to him.

"Why don't you just open it up and find out?"

He slowly pulled the ribbon and the bow fell apart. I watched carefully as he opened it.

His face went from curious, to shocked, to something I don't see quite often.

"Bella." He breathed, taking out the silver shiny ring.

"Look at the inside."

He slowly turned it at an angle and gasped.

I watched as he swallowed a clump of emotion.

He looked up at with the glossy eyes. "Thank you."

I smiled at him, feeling myself getting a little emotional myself.

He played with it in his fingers.

"You don't have to wear it." I said nervously.

He looked up from the ring and smiled. "No, I do, its just I don't know what finger and when I put it on, I don't want to ever take it off." He said sweetly.

I felt my hear melt at his words and held out my hand for his ring.

"Give." I commanded.

He gave it to me with ease and I looked at the shiny piece of metal.

I took his right hand and slid the ring on his ring finger of his right hand.

"When the time is right, I want you to take it off. Give it to a girl or throw it away. I don't care, but…"

"No." he said strongly.

"Chris," I started, but he quickly interrupted me.

"I care for you, more than some girl, more than a friend; more than…anyone." He whispered.

"Which is why I would never take this off. I don't care when the time is right, or I feel like I've lost everything, even you. I will never, ever, take this off." He vowed.

I let out a breath and looked away from the intensity of his glare.

"C'mon. We better eat and get you back to the manor." He said, standing up and offering me a hand.

I looked at it, and took it.

We ended up getting Chinese food from one of the places, which wasn't half bad.

We walked hand in hand the rest of the way, finishing our window shopping.

I looked at all the new clothes in style and smiled as I felt Chris's ring against my fingers.

I brought our hands up to look at it, as I ran my finger across it. I felt him bend down and give me a peck on the cheek.

He walked a little more till I decided to tell him about my soon to have powers.

"So the sisters decided to give me some of their powers." I spilled.

He stopped what he was doing and looked at me. I swallowed and buckled my seat belt.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean they are going to do a spell and give me some of their powers. Its like a give in take, they are just dividing each power in half and giving to me."

"And…you're ok with this?" he asked, looking at me.

I looked at him nervously and nodded. "yea, I mean at first I was shocked and thought that they didn't have to, but then they explained why and I couldn't…I couldn't just say no. I mean it was so generous and they truly trusted me."

He began driving, avoiding my eyes and nodded. "Cool."

I sighed and looked at my lap.

"Please don't be mad at me. I don't want you to be mad."

I heard him sigh and watched as his hand took mine. He squeezed it and continued to watch the road.

"Im not mad, it's just a shock that's all. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I was so caught up with having a good time and making this special that it kind of just slipped my mind."

"Alright. Well, that's good I guess. Now I wont have to worry so much." He breathed.

"Physically." I mended. "Physically you won't have to worry. Now mentally, that's a whole different story." I teased.

The air felt lighter as he laughed and squeezed my hand again.

We pulled up in the driveway and we got out.

We stood on the porch and I felt like a girl just coming back from a date.

We were facing each other, and had our hands entwined.

"So, I guess this is it." He sighed.

I looked up at him and rolled my eyes. He was making this awkward. The tension was growing and killing me. I felt like I could probably cut it with a knife.

Without another thought, I let go of his hands and threw my body against his. I wrapped my arms around his neck like always and sniffed in his Chris like scent.

"You will see me more often than you think you know. I want you to come down to La Push and I want to talk to you at least once a week. So don't think you can get rid of me that easily."

He laughed in my ear and hugged me tight. "Thank heavens. I didn't know if we would be talking or seeing each other or anything."

I pulled back and laughed at his nerves. "Of course I would want to see you. Why wouldn't I?" I asked him.

He squeezed my hips and stared into my eyes. "Well I didn't know if you wanted to spend your time catching up with Leah and your brother. I didn't want to be an interference." He told me.

I rolled my eyes at the ridiculous thoughts. "As much as I miss and love Leah I would never ever think you were a bother. Plus, going to see my brother? Really? A distraction would be lovely while in his company." I teased.

He let out a sigh of relief and I ran a hand through his brown hair. I watched him a little longer before running my hands down his hard, muscular chest.

"I love you." I told him, getting lost in his deep blue eyes, and feeling all mushy inside.

He smiled and stared right back. "I love you too."

He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and then hugged me tight.

"Now go inside before I take you somewhere else."

"Ohh sounds good to me." I said in a flirty tone, while rubbing my body up against him. I pushed him to lean against the cement ledge on the porch.

I heard him moan a little as I put my body in between his legs. Teasing Chris was too easy.

He ran his hand up and down my sides. I bit back a moan as he slowly ran his hands up my sides and his thumbs grazed over my breasts. They soon ventured back down and ran over the curves of my bottom as he kissed my neck.

We pressed against each other harder while our lips found their way back to each other. I grinded my pelvis against his hardness and he groaned. I did it harder and felt one of his hand come down from my face to squeeze my hip.

"If you keep doing that, im really going to have to take you somewhere else." He murmured against my lips.

I did it again, just to get a rise out of him. He groaned and his lips traveled to my neck. I felt him nip a certain spot on my neck and I closed my eyes in pleasure. Chris knew every spot that turned me on.

We had sex a few times…ok, well a little more, but that didn't mean we were doing something wrong. It wasn't incest and it wasn't like having sex was ruining our friendship. As a matter of fact, it kind of made it stronger.

It helped us know each other better. We got to know each other's body and pleasured spots. It was like a sense of comfort and love in a weird and twisted way.

I gasped as Chris thrusted his hips up hard against mine. He made every place in my body tingle.

His hands traveled back over my sides while his mouth traveled back down to my neck.

I felt him smile against me as I gasped and moaned as he groped my ass.

"We need to stop." I panted, moaning as his hands scooped my ass to thrust against him.

"I know." He grunted; hands not leaving my booty.

We felt each other up a little more, gasping as we hit our areas of pleasure, before pulling away.

"Damn, you're amazing." He whispered, giving me a kiss one more time before getting up and walking me to the door.

"You too." I said, turning to give him a hug.

When I let go, I slowly opened the door and walked into the manor. I felt his eyes roam over the backside of my body and I rolled my eyes.

Just before I closed the door all the way I stuck my head out.

"Stop looking at my ass and go do something useful." I commanded playfully.

He laughed and flashed me his signature smile. "Yea yea."


	4. Chapter 4

I threw the keys on the small table and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey! Im home!"

"Oh hey!" Piper said holding a hot pan of food in her oven mitted hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Oh, just getting ready for dinner." She said, stirring something in a pot.

"Uh huh." I said. I sat down on a kitchen stool and watched as she moved around the kitchen.

"You know dinner isn't until later right?" I asked her. She was starting pretty early and seemed to be making a lot of food for just the 5 of us.

She flashed me a smile and nodded.

"Are Jason and Henry coming?" I asked randomly, feeling puzzled.

_**(A/N: I decided to pair up Jason and Phoebe instead of Coop.)**_

"What? No. Why would they?" she responded while cutting up vegetables.

"Because you seem to be making a lot of food for just us."

Piper was acting weird. The way she responded and everything she was doing.

"Oh, well I thought I would just make a variety of everything."

I could hear the quiver in her voice.

"Phoebs and Paige are probably waiting for you. They are upstairs in the attic. I will be there in a second." She said.

I stared at her one more time before pushing out the chair and leaving the room.

As I walked up the stairs I couldn't figure what was going on with Piper. It was bothering me.

_She wanted this, didn't she? What was going on?_ I kept thinking.

_Maybe she is just upset that im leaving. Normal reaction I guess._ I nodded to myself. _Cooking was her way of emotionally healing. Or at least that's what she told me over the years._

I reached the attic and cleared my thoughts. Phoebe and Paige had set up a round table with potions and charms and a whole bunch of other things.

A shiny blade caught my eye and I looked at it curiously.

"Hey! You're back." Paige said happily. She came over to give me a hug and then guided me over to the table to sit down.

Phoebs looked up from the Book of Shadows and smiled.

"Hey, is Piper coming up?" she asked.

"Yea, she said she would be right up."

She nodded and walked over to the table to sit down with us.

"So Paige and I were thinking that after this whole power exchange happens, we should go down to the basement and practice a little; help you get used to all the powers and stuff."

I thought about it and nodded. "Yea, I guess I will need all the help I can get. I wouldn't want to blow up anyone or something." I joked.

"Who are you blowing up?" Piper asked in a motherly and concerned tone.

"No one Piper. Phoebs and Paige were just thinking of teaching me some control after this." I looked at her and she was about to speak up, but I beat her to it.

"Don't worry, we will be safe and will done and showered by dinner."

She smiled at me and sat down at the table.

"Alright, let's get started." Phoebe said cheerfully.

She explained everything that was going to happen and what they had to do. I watched and listened carefully.

I winced as they sliced their finger open with the dagger. Watching pain etch across their face was something that always bothered me, even if it was just for a second.

They did some chant and then before I knew it, I felt different.

"How do you feel?" Piper asked cautiously.

I took in a breath and flexed my hands.

"Good…great." I said, beginning to smile.

"Could you clarify that?" Paige asked, her eyes following my body as I got up and flexed my muscles.

"I…feel energized and light….but not too powerful." I added to ease their concern.

Their faces relaxed and they let out a breath.

"Alright then, let's get you down to the basement for training." Phoebe said, guiding me downstairs with her hands on my shoulders.

The creepy basement was no longer dark and cold. There were blue gymnastic mats covering the cement floor and there were wood boards covering the small windows.

"Just in case you blow something up." Phoebe said catching my stare at the windows.

We started, and let me say, it was hard.

Paige tried teaching me orbing and it wasn't as easy as it seemed. I was supposed to orb into the kitchen, but ended up going into the laundry room, and then the foyer, and then Phoebe's room, and then back into the basement.

Paige kept telling me to stay calm and be patient, but my patients was running out.

Since I was getting overly frustrated, Phoebe decided to try and teach me how to handle the powers of being an empath.

That seemed a little easier, but not by much. Since all the sisters and Leo and Chris took the potion so that Phoebs couldn't read their emotions unless she touched them, it got a little more difficult.

I quickly learned how to control the emotions when I touched the person, but as for the outside world…that was another story.

They lead me on a little field trip to the front of the house to get the mail and I fell over in pain.

Everyone's thoughts and feelings were all too much.

Phoebe kept telling me to focus and listen to one thing at a time. I took many deep breaths and listened to her voice. After about 10 minutes of sitting on my knees on the pathway to the house, I was able to control the power.

We walked back into the basement and Paige had me try orbing again.

I landed at P3, then on the golden gate bridge, and then in a pond somewhere.

Luckily I was able to get back to the manor, but not without being soaking wet.

"This isn't working." I whined to the sisters; I landed in the foyer dripping wet from head to toe. Piper handed me a towel and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Come on, we have more to master." Phoebe said walking me back down to the basement.

Phoebe taught me a little bit of martial arts that she learned from Cole, her ex/demonic boyfriend/husband, and then showed me her levitation.

It wasn't that hard to master. It was actually probably one of the easiest.

Piper ended up coming down a little later after I refused to practice orbing again.

Unfortunately she brought a cute little grey and black bunny down with her.

She told me that she wanted me to try and freeze it. I closed my eyes and moved my hands, hoping I froze the bunny instead of blowing it up.

Luck must have been on my side because it was frozen and all in one piece.

We worked on it a little more and I let out a happy breath. The bunny stayed in one piece the whole time.

Piper then had me blow up some fruit and Frisbees. The fruit of course were stationary, but the Frisbees were moving. She wanted to make sure I would know how to defend myself and other without causing a lot of damage and chaos.

I was exhausted by the time we were done.

Paige and Phoebe didn't let me give up though.

Phoebe couldn't figure out why the power of premonition wasn't coming to me. I was sort of grumpy and told her off.

She backed away and I apologized. She thankfully understood and let it go.

Paige had me try orbing again, which I finally got the hang of.

She made me orb into the kitchen, and then the living room and lastly back to the basement.

Sadly, a few times I ended up somewhere else, but she thought that since I had the majority of it down, it was probably just because I was tired.

Piper called down to us that dinner would be in a few and I walked up the stairs to shower. I was glad to get in the shower. I was tired and needed a break.

I stood there in the steaming hot water with my eyes closed. Water dripped down from my hair and ran down my face.

Paige knocked on the bathroom door and told me to hurry up and I sighed.

I washed my hair and body, shaved, and just stood there for a few minutes before I got another knock on the door from Phoebe telling me to get my ass downstairs soon.

I stepped out of the shower and hurrily dried off. I put on some clothes and ran a towel through my wet hair.

When I was satisfied on how I looked, I bounced downstairs.

"So what are we having for-…"

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled.

I backed up in shock. There stood Piper, Phoebe, Jason, Paige, Henry, Leo, Wyatt, and Chris all in the kitchen.

"Wha-…" I asked flustered.

"We wanted to surprise you with a small party with the family before you left." Leo and Piper smirked.

"Yea, I mean who would miss out on Piper's cooking?" Jason asked jokingly. I laughed as Phoebe rolled her eyes and flashed him a smile. I thought he was in Hong Kong…or was supposed to be I guess.

Everyone hugged me and then we sat down at the kitchen table to eat. They had me sit at one end of the table while Chris was on the other.

"So you knew about this the whole time?" I asked him.

He shook his head no and swallowed his food. "Leo just told me a few hours ago. After I dropped you off and 'did something useful'" He said playfully, using my own words.

"I ran into him and he told me what Piper was planning. And of course I was coming, even though I already said goodbye, I wasn't going to miss it for the world." He smiled.

I let the smile grow on my face and looked down at my food.

"And I thought you were in Hong Kong?" I asked Jason.

He smiled and wiped his mouth. "I was; I just got back today. Phoebs filled me in on what was happening and invited me to come. And I couldn't miss the opportunity to have Pipers food…and to see you." He joked, trying to act like it was all for the food.

I laughed. I had to admit, Pipers food was something that I was going to miss.

We talked for a little more and then it was time to clean up and start to get ready to head out. I walked upstairs with Chris in tow.

"So, how are the new powers?" he asked, lying on my bed, watching me walk around my room, making sure I had everything.

"They are good. Getting used to them was tiring, but im getting used to it." I told him, standing at the end of my bed thinking.

He sat up and pushed me to lie beside him on the bed. He kissed my cheek and pulled me closer to him. His chest was pressed against my side while his arm was above my head, playing with my hair. I felt his heart beat against my arm and I listened to his breathing.

We laid there for a while and I felt my eyes start to drift closed.

Just as I was about to fall asleep I heard someone call my name.

"Bella, come on!"

I groaned and turned over to bury my head in Chris's chest.

I heard him let out a chuckle and he rubbed my arm.

"Come on sleepy head. Im driving you. You can sleep in the car." He whispered and laid a kiss on my cheek.

He pulled away and got off my bed.

I rolled back on my bed and groaned. I ran a hand over my face and forced myself to get up.

Chris must have taken my bags because they were no longer there. I only had about 2 full duffle bags. I didn't plan on staying there too long. I needed to get back here and get ready for Yale, and I could always just orb if I needed to.

I walked downstairs and found everyone in the foyer.

I said my goodbyes and gave them all hugs.

The sisters were all teary eyes but happy.

Jason and Henry had me laughing and promised to take care of them.

Leo had Wyatt and I kissed them both goodbyes.

I promised them all to check in once in a while and be sure to visit.

When I finally made it outside, the sun was beginning to set and Chris was putting my bags in the car.

"Let's get this show on the road." I grumbled, putting on my sunglasses as he shut the door and started the car.

I watched the sun slowly begin to set as cars flew by us.

My heart started to flutter as I came into familiar territory.

This was La Push, my home…or what it once was.

I figured Sam was living in our…I mean my parent's house, and that's where Chris drove me.

It was all too soon that we pulled up into the gravel driveway and sat there with the engine off.

I took a deep breath and got out of the car. It was now or never.

Chris helped me get my bags out of the back of the jeep and gave me a hug.

"Remember, im here" he said touching his necklace I was wearing.

"And here." He then pointed to the sky.

"If you need anything I will be there in a sec." he told me, giving me one last kiss on the head before pulling himself away from me.

I began to walk away and then let out a breath, dropping my bags.

I walked over to the car, where Chris sat in the drivers seat, waiting for me to go in.

He gave me a concerned look, but I quickly made it disappear. I leaned in the car and gave him a hard passionate kiss.

I pulled away and showed him a small smile.

"Go, I will be fine. I will call you if I need anything, and drive home safe."

He looked at me and nodded, understanding I wanted him to leave.

The engine started and he backed away, giving me one last smile and wave goodbye.

When the car was no where in sight, I walked back towards my bags and headed for the front door.

Right as I was about to knock, I heard laughing.

My eyebrows crunched together in curiosity.

I peered through the window and found a tall, tan male standing up laughing. Another girl, shorter than him, with the same dark black hair was playfully whining. I raised an eyebrow as I noticed long, deep scars running down her face.

As I peered around the room, trying to see as much as possible through the curtain covered window, I found many guys that looked like the one I saw standing up, sitting all around the room.

They were all tan, with short dark hair, buff as could be and didn't have anything on except blue jean cut off shorts.

I studied them one more time before resuming my spot at the front door.

I raised my fist to knock, and once I did, all I heard was silence.

The pit in my stomach seemed to eat me up inside and my heart beat heavily against my chest.

I closed my eyes for the briefest second and thought about seeing Sam.

The feeling of hurt ran through me heavily and before I had a chance to think anything else, the door swung open.

There stood the woman I saw in the window. I looked at her scars more carefully and found them to look a lot like claw marks.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely.

I watched her carefully some more before answering.

"Is Sam here?" I asked, my voice coming out cold.

I felt bad as she looked slightly taken back.

I heard footsteps and then all the sudden, there was my brother, standing in the doorway topless and shocked.

"B-Bella?" he asked.

The girl looked up to him and gave him a puzzled look. She put a hand on his chest and he looked down at her for the briefest second before turning his gaze back on me.

I swallowed hard and pushed my fears away.

"Miss me?" I asked harsh.

"I-I…" he stuttered. I stared at him for a second, and decided enough was enough. I took a hold of my bags and let my anger get the best of me.

"Right. Well…Good to see you too brother." I put emphasis on the word 'brother' and walked into the house.

I took a quick glance around and found it to be the same. Nothing changed since I left. Well…maybe a little, but nothing huge.

"Brother?" I heard the woman ask Sam.

"He didn't tell you he had a sister?" I asked, turning around on heel with my head cocked to the side, not quite making it to the stairs.

"I-…well….no." she said flatly.

Hurt flashed my eyes and I looked over to him.

He changed a lot. He was tall, very muscular, dark choppy hair, and he gave off this weird vibe of being in 'charge'.

Hurt cursed through my veins and I knew he was no longer the image in my head. He was long gone.

I didn't dwell on the thought too long. My eyes became hard and guilt was written all over his face.

"I knew you wanted me out of your life but this is pretty extreme."

"Bella, it's not like that…" he started.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the stairs.

"Uh huh."

I began walking up the stairs but looked back at the two. The girl seemed to be mad and Sam just looked plain guilty.

"Im guessing my room isn't touched or changed, cause by the looks of the place, you haven't done much." I said, feeling low. I made sure that there was a double meaning to the words and turned around.

"And sucks for you because I am going to be here for a while."

With that, I carried my bags and headed to my room.

I was right. When I made it there, everything looked the same, just as I left it. I shut the door with a small bang and let the tears fall freely.


	5. Chapter 5

I leaned my head back against the door and listened closely. I heard the woman yelling and the door shutting.

I guessed that all of those people left to let Sam and the woman talk alone.

"You have a sister?" the woman yelled.

I had to listen closer for Sam's response.

"Yes." Sam said softly. "I have a sister."

"And all this time we had been married, you never once decided to tell me you had a sibling. What else don't I know about you?" she yelled again.

Anger ran through me once again. He was married. And by the sounds of it, a while.

I closed my eyes and wiped away the tears.

"I-….I'm sorry Emily. I didn't think it mattered. I just…."

There was silence and I opened my eyes. _What was going on?_

"Please. I just…it hurts to talk about her. She was a big part of my life. And I was just trying to protect her, and then this happened, and I just never connected with her again."

My heart broke. _Was I really nothing to him anymore?_

"Just because you felt hurt Sam, doesn't give you an excuse to not tell me about her or about anything for that matter." Emily said.

I let out a little laugh. I was beginning to like this girl.

"I know. I just…she's been out of my life for a while. I don't even know why she is here!" he practically shouted.

I swallowed the clump in my throat and got up from the floor.

"She's here because of you." Emily said.

"I missed her Emily. I did, but I screwed up so bad. I-…how am I supposed to explain all of this to her?" he asked.

I opened the door and walked down the stairs.

"You don't need to explain anything. I am going to be out of your hair in a few months. I came here because the people I lived with thought it would be good to see you. And I was stupid to think that maybe seeing my own brother would do me good. I'm sorry that I'm a bother and I came here to see you." I meanly told him.

I walked out the front door and over to the beach.

The beach was quite and calm. The moon was high in the sky and the light poured down off the water. The waves were light and calm and looked perfectly blue.

"Chris." I sobbed to the sky.

"I can't do this." The tears were pouring out like rain and I put my head on my knees.

I suddenly felt warm arms hug me and I looked up to see Chris.

"It's ok. I'm here. I got you." He told me over and over.

I sat there, crying in his arms, feeling heart broken as ever.

When Chris finally got me to calm down, we looked at each other.

"I know it's hard, but you will get through this. You can do this." He moved my hair away from my eyes with his soft touch.

"You need to get back to the house. If you need me, you know what to do." He kissed me and then pulled me up.

I looked at him one last time and hugged him tightly.

With everything falling apart, he was the one think keeping me afloat. It was beginning to rain and I shivered in response.

Chris orbed away and I was left to walk back to the house with an empty feeling in my heart.

I stood there, in the font porch not knowing what to do. I took in a breath and walked in the house.

The house was quite. Overly quite.

I walked into the kitchen and found Sam's wife sitting at the kitchen table with a mug in hand.

I glanced over at her and went back to making some hot chocolate.

"I'm Sam's wife Emily." She said.

"Bella." I said, with my back to her.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I just-…"

"look." I said cutting her off and turning to her.

"I'm sure you're very nice. But I'm tired and angry. And right now, I really want to hate you because I can't stand seeing Sam with you. It's not because he loves you or has you, because truthfully, I'm happy he does. But because he didn't care to tell you about me; because you can make him happier than I could ever; because he didn't care enough to see me again." I sobbed and yelled.

I wiped away a tear and stirred my hot chocolate.

"So please. Just save it, because I really don't want to say something I will regret."

With that, I walked out of the kitchen and back to my room, not daring to look at her.

I sat on my bed, with tears in my eyes, staring out the window. The hot chocolate was steaming in my favorite mug on my nightstand, just waiting for it to be drunk.

As my gaze left the mug I got up and went over to my bags to change from my wet clothes into my P.J's.

When I was done, I looked at my room. There were bunches of pictures on my wall of Sam, Leah, my mom, dad and I.

I walked away from all the memories and lay on my bed with my warm mug which sat on my stomach in my hands.

I stared up at the ceiling clock. It was almost midnight. Almost one day down.

I got up and put the cup down on the nightstand. I moved my covers away to slip in to bed, and then I was off to dreamland.


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up, my heart felt heavy. I was back at Sam's…or well, my old house. Carefully I got out of bed, hoping Sam wouldn't know I was awake. Once I was dressed, I slowly walked down the stairs, step by step.

"Bella?" Sam's voice called. I let out a frustrated breath and walked down the rest of the stairs normally.

"Sam." I groaned, passing him to go into the kitchen. His girlfriend or wife or whatever was holding a cup of coffee just looking at me. I gave her a bit of a weird look and grabbed a cup for coffee.

Sam hadn't changed anything in this house. Everything was once where we left it; whether he purposely placed it there or not.

"Good morning Bella." The woman said trying to start a conversation

I stayed silent just kind of ignoring her and Sam's presence. The girl Emily looked to Sam, unsure what to do. I raised my eyebrows as I sipped my coffee, looking between the couple.

"Bella." Sam sighed. He looked over to Emily trying to give me some signal to do something.

I looked to her and then narrowed my eyes at him. "Am I supposed to do something when you say my name and look at me like that?" I challenged him. He stood taller, walking close to me with anger in his eyes. I inwardly cowered in fear as he came nearer.

"Sam," Emily murmured softly, holding him back a bit. I composed myself again and went back to my 'attitude'.

Watching them interact made me sick. It was like they were having some conversation with their eyes. Giving a sound of disgust I quickly pushed past the couple.

"Where are you going?" he called with edge.

"Out!" I yelled back and shut the door with a slam.

As I walked to Leah's I couldn't help but feel a bit bad for my actions back there. Maybe I was being too harsh.

_No, he left you. He can deal with some attitude._ I thought to myself.

Leah's house was coming closer and closer into view. I stopped for a second as I saw someone walking out of the woods from the side of their house.

"Leah?" I asked, recognizing the side of her face as she walked up the stairs to her front porch. Her body turned to me and she stood there shocked.

"Bella?" she called.

Immediately she ran down the steps as I took off to be in her arms.

"Bella!" she cried hugging me.

"Hey Lee." I said with relief as I hugged her tightly.

When we let go, we both were smiling like fools.

"Look at you!" She said with shock. "You look amazing!"

"So do you!" I laughed, checking out her super ripped and lean body.

"Geez Leah, work out much?" I asked. My eyes couldn't stop looking at her tan luscious body. She looked unbelievable.

Leah laughed and hugged me again. "I've missed you girl."

"Missed you too." I sighed, closing my eyes for a second to just remember the moment.

A clap of thunder sounded the sky and her head quickly snapped up to the sky. "Come on, let's get you inside. I want to know everything."

She pulled me into the house, hand in hand and sat me on the couch.

"So, what's been up with you?" she questioned excitedly.

Just as I opened my mouth, a voice cut me off.

"Leah, im going over to-…Bella?" a very tall and buff Seth asked me.

"S-Seth?" I questioned shocked.

God what was with this place? Was everyone supposed to be super buff and tan? It was like they came out of a magazine.

"Bella!" he shouted, grabbing me into a hug. I let out a laugh, enjoying the warmth of his skin. It was hot like Leah's hand.

"What are you doing here?" he asked still keeping me in his arms.

"Just visiting." I smiled.

"Gosh, look at you!" I laughed, finding him just as hot as Leah. Seth blushed and I kissed him on the cheek.

"I like it." I whispered. His blush got deeper and I hugged him again.

"So what's been going on?" I asked, looking between the two.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?" Seth asked.

I gave him a playful eye roll, pecked another kiss on his cheek, and went to go sit back down on the couch with Leah.

"So where we you off to?" I asked Seth.

"Oh…um…Sam's." he said softly, wincing at my facial expression.

"Oh." I said darkly.

"Bells," he sighed, stepping closer to me.

"It's okay Seth," I said putting on a happy face. "He's your friend. You grew up with him too, even if you were little."

Leah tilted her head towards the door, signaling for him to get out of here. "Alright alright, im going" Seth huffed.

He leaned over, giving me a kiss on the cheek and I winked back.

"Bye Bells. Hope to see you later." He called over his shoulder as he left the house. Once Seth was out of the house, Leah began talking.

"Okay, spill. What's going on between you and Sam? What was it like coming back? How are you handling all of this?"

"Umm…I'm okay. Well I came back here because the sisters wanted me to have some closer."

Leah looked at me confused. "The sisters?"

"The people I live with." I explained.

"Oh."

"Yea, so anyways, I came back here and…met Emily." I said with a big breath.

Leah looked at me sympathetically and my eyes shifted to my hands. I couldn't stand the look she was giving me. I grew up with it.

"Bella…" she said softly.

"So how are you?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"Im…good." She put.

"What were you doing out in the woods?" I asked.

"Oh…just, ya know…" she said openly. I stared at her strangely. I didn't get what she was trying to say.

"Why did you and Sam break up?" I questioned uneasily.

She let out a sigh. "Bella, lets not…"

"Leah, I really need to know." I said.

"We just…we weren't right for each other." She whispered making an excuse. I looked into her eyes and found a different story. There was pain-deep pain that was visible deep in there.

"That's bull." I said strongly. "Before-everything" I said brokenly "You both were great, going strong, and totally in love!"

"No," she said standing up. I could tell she was getting uncomfortable. "We weren't Bella."

"Yes, you were!" I said strongly, standing up too. "Maybe the two of you couldn't see it, but I could. You both were head over heels for each other. The way you both looked at each other and laid on the couch when we would watch movies. You honestly cant tell me-"

"Stop." she said angrily.

"It's over Bella! Get over it. Sam and I are done."

Her voice was bitter and her hands were in tight fists. I stepped back at her harsh words and felt tears come to my eyes.

"Look, I know you want Sam and I to get back together but this fantasy of yours just isn't going to happen."

I swallowed hard. "I can see that."

"Bella," she sighed stepping closer to me with an arm out

Immediately I backed away, stepping out of her touch.

"I should go" my voice quivered.

"Bella, I didn't mean to snap, I just-"

"See you later Leah" I said and quickly escaped the house. It was pouring out and I had nowhere to go. I didn't want to go back inside, and I didn't want to go back to Sam's. Where was I supposed to go?

I ran off towards the woods, finding a bit of cover underneath the trees.

"Chris?" I called. "Chris!" I called again with tears in my eyes.

"Bella?" he asked, orbing in front of me.

I grabbed him into a hug and never wanted to let go.

"Its freezing out here." He said hugging me tighter.

"Please get me out of here." I cried. He nodded, kissing my head and orbing me away.

We ended up at P3, Piper's club.

Letting me go for a second, he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around me with his arms hugging me tight again.

"What's going on?" he asked.

I shook my head and snuggled into his body. Not only was I shivering but I felt like I was lost.

Everything was falling a part, bit by bit. Tears rolled down my eyes and when I could feel the panic and nervousness roll off his body I tried to pull myself together.

"Im okay" I stuttered out.

"Right." He said skeptically.

After a few minutes of silence he stood us up.

"Lets get you out of these wet clothes."

"And what am I going to wear?" I asked, slowly losing the chattering of my teeth.

"I think I have some extra clothes somewhere." He muttered, looking all around the small room till he found a shirt and a pair of boxers of his.

"Here" he said handing them to me.

"Thanks" I said, taking them and standing there.

"You going to change?" he asked strangely.

"Umm…yea, will you turn around?" I questioned.

Chris let out a laugh. "I've seen you naked before Bells."

I blushed and looked away. "I know, I just…"

"Okay" he laughed, sensing my embarrassment. He kissed my cheek and then turned around, letting me have a bit of privacy.

I quickly shed my soaking wet clothes and put on his warm dry ones.

"Okay." I whispered.

He gave me a look over and smirked.

"You look good in my stuff."

I rolled my eyes and blushed a tiny bit. "You always say that."

"Because it's always true." Chris said wrapping his arms around on my waist.

We sat on the couch for a while before he finally spoke.

"Do you want to tell me what happened now?"

I sighed and played with his hand.

"Just facing reality. A lot has changed since I was gone."

Chris nodded and I didn't say much more about it.

"I hate it there." I said randomly. "Being there, seeing him and his happy wife; seeing Leah all alone and Seth so grown up. I just- I hate it."

A tear rolled down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away.

"Seems like you are more mad at the time that's past than the people."

I sighed and closed my eyes. "I don't know. Maybe."

Chris kissed my head and then snuggled us closer together.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back squeezing his hand. We ended up falling asleep together on the couch and didn't wake till mid afternoon.

My cell phone was blaring and it wouldn't shut up.

"Hello?" I asked groaning.

"Bella? Where the hell are you? Are you okay?" a voice asked urgently.

"Sam?" I asked confused.

"Yes, Bella, its me. Where are you? Let me come get you." He begged.

"what time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"About 3 in the afternoon. Bella, where are you?" he asked.

3pm! "Shit." I swore under my breath.

"Bella?" Sam asked scared.

"I got to go Sam. I will be home soon." I said and then hung up.

Quickly I turned around and went to wake Chris.

"Chris." I said shaking him.

"mm, what is it?" he asked groggily.

"Its three in the afternoon!" I said.

"What?" He said sitting up quickly.

"How the hell did we sleep that long?" he asked pulling on some pants.

"I don't know, but I need to get back. Sam just called asking where I was."

"What did you tell him?" Chris asked.

I looked at him sheepishly. "I didn't, I kind of just hung up on him."

Chris laughed and then quickly kissed my lips. "Nice."


	7. Chapter 7

Chris ended up orbing me back to the high rocks on the beach and then quickly left. Luckily, I knew my way back pretty easily and was home in a matter of minutes.

"Bella!" Sam shouted and quickly hugged me.

"Where the hell were you?" he asked as he pulled away.

"I didn't know you cared." I said, my voice cracking.

Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How long are we going to keep this up?"

"Keep what up?" I challenged.

"You attitude!" Sam roared.

"Like you don't have one!" I questioned angry. I was becoming furious with him. Who did he think he was.

Both of us were shaking and my hands started to come a bit hot. Quickly taking a peek at my fists, I found fireballs.

"Shit!" I cussed and then tried taking a few breaths.

"Bella?" Sam questioned a little less angry.

"Just go away!" I yelled and then ran up stairs.

I slammed my door shut and then breathed out in panic. I wasn't supposed to do that. Only demons can do fireballs. I have the sisters' powers. What's going on?

"Leo!" I called quietly. "Chris?" I asked after I got nothing from Leo.

"Anyone!" I cried out to the air.

Blue-ish orbs suddenly brightened up the room and I found Leo standing in the middle of my room.

"Is everything okay?" he asked as he looked at me.

I shook my head with tears in my eyes.

"Something is wrong. Its bad."

"Calm down." Leo commanded softly as he guided me to the bed.

"Leo" I cried softly.

"What happened?" he asked.

I tried taking some breaths to explain but I was overwhelmed with fear. When I finally was able to talk Leo's ears perked up and he told me to be quiet with a signal of his hand.

'It's too quiet' he wrote on a piece of paper. 'is anyone home?'

I nodded and then took the pad. 'Sam and Emily both are.'

He looked at me guarded and then nodded to take his hand and orb away.

When we did, we were in the mansion and I felt a bit at ease.

"Leo, there you are!" Piper said and then looked at me.

"What happened?" she asked looking at me.

Tears filled my eyes again and I bit my lip.

"Phoebe! Paige!" Piper yelled while taking me to the couch.

"What happened honey?" she asked as she waited for the other sisters to come down.

"I….-I made a fireball." I cried in tears.

"What?" she asked and then stood up and yelled for Phoebe and Paige again.

"What do you mean sweetie. That's not possible."

"What Piper? Oh hi Bella!" Phoebe said and then looked at the serious matter.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked as Paige came down and stood next to her.

I looked to Piper but she just looked back at me.

"I made a fireball." I said softly, looking down at the floor.

"What?" both Phoebe and Paige said.

"How?" Leo asked.

I played with my hands for a second before I felt hands lay over mine. I looked up and found Chris sitting next to me.

"Just got here. Sorry." He said and grasped my hands tightly.

I nodded and more tears came to my eyes.

"Bella, how…what happened?" Piper asked flabbergasted.

I swallowed hard and then opened my mouth.

"Sam and I were fighting. He was being such a tight ass and I just wasn't in the mood to take it. He kept talking about my attitude and asking when I was going to drop it. Then he kept going on and on about everything and I started getting angry. I kept getting madder and madder until I felt my hands burning. And when I looked down I had a fireball in them."

"Did he notice?" Leo asked.

I shook my head. "I just opened my hands a little to see why they were so hot."

"What did you do then?" Phoebe asked.

"Ran upstairs." I said giving a dry laugh.

"I yelled at Sam to just leave me alone and then slammed my door shut and yelled for Leo and Chris."

Everyone nodded and my heart beat faster.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked softly.

"Nothing sweetheart." Paige said coming to sit next to Piper. "We just have to figure this out that's all."

"And if we can't?" I asked.

"We're the power of three. We can figure out anything."

"Look, either way, you need to get back. You cant be gone too long. Leo, take Bella back and then go up to the elders and try and see if they know anything."

Leo nodded and then stuck his hand out for me.

"What do I do in the mean time?" I asked. "What if I get mad again? What if this time I cant control it."

"Bella, relax." Piper said putting a hand on my knee.

"For now, try and control your anger and the rest of your emotions for that matter. " Paige said.

"Check in with us from time to time too." Phoebe added.

"You can do this." Chris said supportively.

I turned to look at him and he had an encouraging face.

"Right." I said huffing out a breathe.

Sliding my hands out of Chris' I set my hand in Leo's and we were off.

When we got back to my room he looked at me.

'You'll be okay?' he mouthed. I nodded and then mouthed a thank you, which he nodded back to and then left.

A knock at the door startled me a few minutes later.

"Yea?" I questioned shakily.

"Bella, its me, can I come in?" Sam asked.

I bit my lip and bounced on the heels of my feet nervously.

"What do you want?" I asked in desperation.

"I want to talk." He replied through the door.

"Can we save it for another time. I really don't feel like it now."

"Umm…yea I guess so. Good night."

"Night" I yelled back and then let out a breath. This was going to be harder than I thought.

When I woke up the next morning, I didn't want to get out of bed. Sam wanted to talk and I didn't exactly know when that was going to be. Was he going to be in the kitchen waiting for me or was he just going to wait till the end of the day? Maybe the guys were over, then he wouldn't want to talk in front of all of them and I could say I was too tired at night.

Sighing as my belly grumbled for food, I quickly got out of bed, brushed my teeth and headed downstairs.

"Morning." Emily said nicely as I came into the kitchen.

"Sam's at work." She said practically reading my thoughts.

I nodded and then poured myself a glass of orange juice.

"Did you want something to eat? I can make you something." She supplied.

I bit my lip while standing there. I wanted to be mad but I knew it could be dangerous. Instead, I took a risk and let my walls down.

"A bagel would be great." I said clearing my throat.

Emily looked at me surprised and then quickly got on it.

"Thank you." I said as she put a toasted bagel in front of me.

"No problem." She chirped happily.

We sat across from each other as I ate. The awkward silence was practically killing me but I tried not to think about it. If I did, it would put me on edge and that could be dangerous for the both of us. Instead, I started to think about Chris and how much I loved being with him.

"What are you thinking about?" Emily asked, cutting through the silence.

"Sorry," she apologized with a blush, "You were just smiling and I couldn't help but to ask. I have never seen you smile so big. Or at all really." She admitted.

"My boyfriend." I said. _If I would call him that…_ I thought to myself.

"Oh, I didn't know you had one." She said surprised once again.

"Yup." I said.

"What's his name?"

"Chris." I said immediately.

"What's he like?" she asked.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry," she said blushing again, "I am probably overstepping my boundary."

She got up from her seat and put her mug in the sink.

"He's kind." I said. "and caring. He's never too shy when it comes to something I care about, and he usually can cut awkward silence. He always has me in laughter with his crazy random thought and his arms are probably the best thing ever.

I laughed at that crazy statement. "He has this odd way of making me feel safe whenever I am with him. Its like a hero complex he has or something."

"Sounds…"

"Unreal?" I said.

"A bit." She smiled and then came back and sat down across from me. "But I think I get a hint of what you mean."

"Yea?" I asked.

"Yea." She said.

"When I met Sam-… you probably don't want to hear this." She said looking away embarrassed and hurt.

I sighed and bit my lip. "Yea, I do. Go on." I encouraged.

She looked back at me surprised, probably for the 5th time this morning, but continued nonetheless.

"When I met Sam, it was like I knew he was the one for me. I enjoyed the sound of his voice and the way he walked and talked. It was like I was madly in love with him before anything actually began."

I nodded and let her continue.

"When we started dating, he would wrap his arms around me and I never felt better. The way he would kiss my head or whisper little nothings in my ear just made me fall for him more."

"And when he said 'I love you?'" I questioned with a shaky voice. She looked up at me.

"I felt like I was the luckiest person alive and couldn't wait to reciprocate it."

We sat there in silence and I got lost in thought.

"Did you want to go shopping with me today?" Emily asked.

I shook my head and got up to put my dishes in the sink.

"No thank you."

She nodded and gathered her things.

"Maybe another time."

She nodded to me with a smile and then said she would be back later.

When her car pulled away and my dishes were clean, I adventured outside.

I took a full look at the backyard and then the front. When I touched a tree close by my room I gasped.

A vision hit me that was so strong it was like I was there. When it ended, I got up from my knees and ran inside to get the girls.

I wasn't exactly sure what to do. Was I supposed to orb to them? But what if Sam came home and I was gone. That would lead to another fight, which I am trying to avoid. I couldn't have them all come here just incase something happened and then well…how would I explain all those people here?

So instead, I decided to astro-project. Problem was, I didn't practice it very often and found it not the easiest thing to do.

Taking a deep breath, I relaxed my body and then tried my hardest to astro-project.

When I opened my eyes I found I was in the middle of the Halliwell mansion.

"Piper! Paige! Phoebe!" I called out.

"Bella?" They all asked running down the stairs.

"What-"

" I astro- projected." I said and then held onto the table as I felt I was having a hard time standing.

"What happened?" Piper asked running down the rest of the stairs.

"Had a vision." I said, closing my eyes. My body wanted my mind back, but I couldn't yet.

"Leo! Chris!" Piper yelled and sat me down again.

Immediately they both came, arguing like usual.

"Boys" Paige said with her hands on her hips. She nodded over to Piper and I.

"Care to join us?" Phoebe asked as she passed the bickering men.

"What happened? Why didn't you yell for me?" Chris asked coming over to the couch.

"Astro-projected instead." I groaned.

"Is she okay?" Leo asked Piper.

"My body wants me back." I supplied.

Leo nodded. "So what's wrong?"

"Why would anything be wrong?" I questioned with a dry humor.

"Funny." Paige said in annoyance.

"I had a vision." I said pulling my astro-projected self together a bit.

"Okay…" Phoebe said waiting for more.

"I was out checking out my surroundings, and when I touched a tree that was near my bedroom window a vision hit me."

So far I could tell everyone didn't see the big deal.

"The vision was different. It was actually so powerful it knocked me to my knees. It was like I was there."

"What happened in it?" Leo asked.

"I'm not quite sure. It was like something or someone was watching my bedroom window. I could tell my shadow…or a shadow for that matter walked across the room but that was it. It was weird."

"So, you were the person watching it?" Piper questioned.

I thought about it for a second before I realized she was right.

"Yea, I guess so."

"Did you feel any strange emotions?" Phoebe asked.

I thought hard. "I don't know. Some type of aggression maybe? Or determination? It was hard to tell."

"Do you think I am danger? Like its because of the whole fireball thing?" I asked.

The sisters looked at each other.

"What?" I asked.

"We…or well magic school may think that the demons may have created you or gave you some of their powers."

"Like you guys did with me?" I asked.

The sisters nodded.

"So then why did they suddenly pop up now? Why not years ago?"

Everyone looked just as confused as I did.

"Maybe because you never felt so strong. I mean, your anger mostly comes from your brother. And so if you focus all your anger on him, then maybe that's how your powers finally came to." Chris supplied.

"Great, so as long as I hate my brother, I have a possibility of blowing him up."

They all looked guilty.

"We will find a way to fix this."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Maybe I don't want to fix this."

"Please don't tell me you want to be in the underworld or something." Phoebe said while everyone else panicked.

I shook my head. "No! Of course not. I like it above ground thanks." I said.

"I just meant, maybe its good I have a balance now. You know, like the yin and yang. The good and the bad. I have stability now."

"Interesting." Paige commented.

"Why do you think I have Prue's powers?" I asked randomly.

Everyone looked to Chris and he put his hands up. "Hey, I just gave a guess."

"Well, your guess' are better than ours. Give it a shot." I encouraged.

He sighed and thought about it.

"Okay, well maybe if you were triggered to be evil, and if it was bad like all evil, they needed to give you a strong witches powers for good."

"To fight off the bad." Leo supplied to Chris's idea.

Chris nodded. "They wanted good to suppress the bad."

"And if they had a witches powers- a very powerful witch- they could do just that."

"Lucky me. They succeeded…for a bit anyway."

Chris put a hand on my shoulder. "We'll figure this out. Together."

I looked up and found everyone nodding.

"Together." The sisters agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

I astro-projected back into my body a few minutes later and then found myself no longer home alone.

_I must have been gone longer than I thought_ I thought to myself.

Walking over to my window, I quickly pulled back the curtain and made sure no one was out there watching. When I found no one to be there I let out a breath.

"Everything okay?" a voice asked.

I jumped in surprise and froze my surroundings.

"Shit!" I yelled out when I spun around and found it to be Sam.

"Damn it Sam." I muttered to him and unfroze the poor guy.

I put a hand over my heart and took a breath.

"Way to scare a girl Sam."

"Sorry." He said sympathetically.

"I thought you were just ignoring me. I've been calling out your name a few minutes after I got home."

"Oh." I said slightly embarrassed.

"Everything okay out there?" Sam asked referring to my bedroom window.

"Oh what? That?" I asked trying to act nonchalant. "Yea, nothing big. Just thought I saw something."

"Like what?" he asked.

"…A bird." I stuttered, mentally slapping myself in the head.

"A bird?" he asked not buying it.

"Yup." I said looking away. "A red bird. You don't really see those many places. I thought it was cool."

"Right." He said still skeptic.

"Did you need something?" I rushed out moving to sit on the chair at my desk.

"Just came to check on you. And maybe…talk?" he asked.

I swallowed hard and took a breath. _Cant loose my cool. Stay calm. Relax. Breathe._ I kept chanting in my head.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem really out of it."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine thanks."

"Did you have someone over last night?" Sam asked.

"What? No." I said confused.

"Oh." He said just as confused.

"What?"

"Well umm…do you have a boyfriend?" Sam asked, standing awkwardly in the middle of my room.

"Excuse me?" I asked, slightly shocked he just jumped right into that question.

"Umm…well, you might not want to tell me. But its umm…okay if you do-have a boyfriend- you know."

"Okay, thanks." I said looking at him strangely. He was moving into awkward territory.

"Its just yesterday, after our argument, I heard you talking to a guy and I didn't know if…he umm…"

"You were listening upstairs? Isn't that like eavesdropping?"

"I…Bella, please just answer the question."

I let out a breath. Stay calm. " I was on the phone."

"The phone?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yup, its this pretty little device. You push buttons and-"

"Okay I get it." He said narrowing his eyes at me.

"Anything else?" I asked politely.

"Why did it get quiet?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"You were talking. And then nothing."

"How much did you hear?" I asked incredulous.

"Bella…"

"No!" I said. "I answered your question when you pleaded with me, so now im doing the same."

"Well…I heard you were upset. And some guy was asking what was wrong, but then it went silent. Like completely silent."

I nodded. My heart was pounding now.

"How did you know that? How could you _**hear**_ that? There is no way an average person could just simply hear that from all the way downstairs unless my door was open or I was shouting, which I don't remember ever happening."

He sighed hard and ran a hand through his hair.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked again.

"How were you able to listen that far?" I asked right back.

Both of us stayed silent for a while just staring at each other.

"Obviously we are at a stand still. Until next time I guess." I said getting up and showing him the door.

He looked at me and then sighed again. After he walked out of the room, I plopped on the bed and let out a sigh of my own.

_How the hell could he hear that well?_

I sent a quick text to Chris saying we should probably meet up tomorrow and talk about everything. I had a lot to fill him in on.

And besides that…I did miss him. (Of course I didn't add that.)

He sent me back a text saying okay and that he missed me. It made me feel all mushy inside.

I lay on my bed as we continued to text for a while. It wasn't after 2 and half hours of talking with each other that we finally called it quits and said our goodnights.

Soon after that I fell asleep on my bed and didn't wake up till both Sam and Emily were a sleep. Getting up quietly, I padded into the bathroom and took a quick shower before going back to bed.

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining. It was brighter than usual. It had this cheery mood attached to it, which made me feel a bit grumpier.

Getting up, I headed to the bathroom.

"I'm telling her today Embry," Sam's voice echoed through the hall.

I sopped in my tracks and listened carefully.

"Don't you want to wait for a bon fire at least? Did the elders give you permission."

"No, she is getting to suspicious. We don't need to call any more attention to ourselves than we already have and yes they did. They warned me about discretion and her reaction, but they did give me permission."

"So how are you going to do it? Just put it all out there?" the voice asked.

"I don't know yet."

Not listening to the rest of the conversation, I slipped into the bathroom and shut the door softly.

Taking a breath, I let it out slowly. _At least I didn't get caught._

I stood there brushing my teeth. _What could they be talking about? What were they going to tell? Sam was talking about me right?_

Not allowing myself to hide any longer, I quickly swept my hair up into a pony tail and walked down stairs.

"Morning," I said softly, passing Sam and a guy who I guessed was Embry, standing next to him.

Both the men mumbled back a hello and stared at me as I walked into the kitchen.

"I think Sam is just still getting used to the fact you are saying hello to him now," Emily said smiling brightly.

I gave her a small smile and went to the fridge for the orange juice.

"Do you always drink a glass of orange juice in the morning?" Emily questioned as I poured the liquid in the glass.

I let out a laugh and nodded. "Yea, ever since…" I hesitated, but then thought what the heck? Emily asked and it would be good to talk about the sisters.

"Well ever since I moved in with the sisters, who are my official adopted family, I began drinking it."

I faced Emily and she smiled.  
"The woman Piper used to be a chef and she was a bit of a health nut. So when I came around, she made sure I was eating right and drinking all the good stuff."

I let out another laugh and took a sip of the juice.

"At first, I thought she was seriously nuts. Like, drinking a glass every day? Did she think she was my mother or something?"

My face softened as I started to realize what I was saying.

"But then I tried her orange juice. And it was damn good. It was seriously like nothing I have ever tasted."

"How?" Emily questioned. I gave her a look.

"How did she make it?"

I shrugged my shoulders and smiled. "To this day she still wont tell me; but I think it has something to do with the orange juice being fresh squeezed."

Emily smiled. "I will have to meet her someday. She seems like an amazing woman."

I smiled equally as bright. "She is. She definitely is."

I finished the glass and took the bagel Emily kept shoving at me.

"Alright," I said with a small chuckle as I walked out of the kitchen.

"Eat it," she commanded in a motherly tone.

"Yes Ma'am" I teased rolling my eyes and taking a bite.

Running upstairs, I quickly got changed. I had to meet Chris in about a half hour, so it gave me some time to go running.

I walked down the stairs, taking two at a time, when Sam called me into the living room.

"Yea?"

"Bella, I would like you to meet Embry." He said introducing himself.

"Hey, nice to meet you." I said sticking out my hand and looking into his eyes.

I felt something hit me and then bounce back. It was weird. I felt something- I know I did, but what was it?

"Hey-" he said clearing his throat as he shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you too" he said looking a bit confused.

"Alright," I declared after that awkward meet. Embry wouldn't stop staring at me and then back at the floor while Sam was trying to figure what was going on.

"I'm off." I muttered softly.

_Please don't let him hear me, please._ I pleaded in my head as I made it to the door.

Just as I got halfway out, he called my name.

"Bella!" Sam hollered nervously.

I sighed and scoffed my feet back into the house.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he came to meet me in the foyer.

"Out for a run," I said pointing behind me.

"Umm…" Sam stuttered. "Can I join you? I mean, not for a run, but maybe walk a bit? And…ya know, talk?"

I bit my lip, "sure why not?" I asked, more to myself than anyone.

He nodded and then looked to Embry.

"Cover my shift okay?" Embry nodded and looked at me again. I gave him a small smile and then turned my attention back to Sam.

"Lets go," he said with a small smile.


	9. Chapter 9

"So," I said trying to break the awkwardness. We've been walking for about 10 minutes now and were enclosed in silence the whole time.

"So, look," Sam sighed. "I know I messed up in the past, and I know you hate me for it, but I have a good reason. I do. You just have to hear it."

I sighed and tipped my head back.

"Look, it was for the better that you didn't come back for me." I said.

"I got to develop a real family again-A stable home and friends. It was hard at first, I wont deny that, but I was…wrong to hate you." I said practically forcing out the word.

"Are you admitting you were wrong?" Sam asked incredulous.

I shot him a look. "All I am saying is that, I let my emotions take over and I'm sorry you got the whip lash of that. I was just mad and upset."

"For what?" he asked.

"For leaving me," I spat out. Immediately I softened my tone, "and for carrying on with life without me. I just thought when I came back you still would be putting your life together and fighting for me, but then there you were with a wife and a bunch of guys in your house laughing."

"Our house," Sam fixed. "Its not just my place, its yours too you know."

I looked away, "it hasn't been my place for a while. I don't think it ever can be again."

"Even if you give it another chance?" he asked.

I shrugged, " I don't think I want to give it another chance. I know it will always be there if I do- along with you- but I think I just want to move forward rather than backwards."

"That's fair," Sam stated.

We walked in silence again till Sam stopped me.

"There was a reason I left and didn't come back."

I sighed; did I want to hear this?

"It wasn't because of you-"

"Sam, whatever you are going to tell me, just do it. Cause I really don't feel like hearing the 'its not you, it was me' speech."

He let out a nervous laugh and nodded.

"After mom and dad died, something in me snapped. I was so angry and hurt and I just lost it."

I nodded. "I know," I whispered.

"And…" he let out a breath and I looked at him. "I turned into a wolf" he said looking up at the sky.

I stared at him for a second. "Excuse me?"

He let out a huge breath, like he was glad to get that off his chest.

"I lost it and turned into this huge big furry wolf. Now- wait." He said trying to stop me as I started walking again.

"Please don't." I said moving away from his hands.

"Its one thing to apoligize for what you do and try to mend the past, but don't mend it with some bull shit."

"im not!" he said walking backwards in front of me.

"Yes, you are. I know what wolves are Sam. You cant just suddenly morph into one because you want to. It doesn't work like that."

"Oh but it does," he muttered.

"Look, if I can show you, will you believe me?"

I sighed but nodded nonetheless.

"Okay, stay right here."

I nodded again, turning my body to the woods where he was walking.

"Stay, I mean it. I can prove it to you."

"Okay" I said a bit too bitterly.

I balled my hands into fists. I knew what werewolves looked like. I saw them in the book of shadows. It only happened on a full moon and no one could just control it. They were also meant to harm people, not befriend them.  
A big furry thing came out of the woods and I stared at it wide eyed.

"What the hell?" I gasped backing away a bit.

The big black wolf put its head down and almost bowed to me.

"Sam?" I questioned out to the air.

The wolf put his head up and I shook my head at it.

"No, not you. My brother." I said backing a way a bit more.

"He is your brother." A voice said a few feet behind me.

I spun around and found Embry there.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Sorry Sam." Embry said looking to the wolf.

I looked back and found Sam standing with a hard look on his face.

"Great," I muttered to myself.

Embry raised an eyebrow at me.

"Nothing," I said.

_Just giving human characteristics to a wolf. _I muttered in my head.

"Look, I know it's hard to believe, but that wolf behind you, is your brother."

"No," I said stubbornly, "That is not my brother. That is not Sam."

"How do you know?" Embry challenged.

"Because I do."

"How?" he asked again.

"Its my brother. I know what he looks like and all that shit and he doesn't look like a big furry black wolf."

"Well he is." Embry said.

"No, he isn't." I said a bit stronger.

"Why is this so hard for you to believe?" Embry asked curious.

"Its not. I never said it was,"

"Well its obvious you don't believe it since your brother is standing behind you in wolf form."

I rolled my eyes. "Look, I don't have time for this,"

As I started to walk away, Embry grabbed my arms. "Wait."

Startled a bit, I looked at Embry in surprise and the wolf got a bit ticked at Embry, or so it appeared.

"Look at him. Really look." Embry pleaded.

I stared at the wolf and him to be found nothing like Sam.

"Fine, look at his eyes. What color are Sam's eyes?"

"Sam's are a deep chocolate brown. They have this lighter fleck in them towards the pupil and get darker as you go out."

"Okay, so look."

I sighed and turned to the wolf again and looked in his eyes.

Finding them to be a deep dark chocolate with the lighters flecks in the center, I stood there shocked.

"I think she got it now Sam." Embry said with pride in his voice.

The wolf left the beach and then headed back into the woods. A few seconds later, Sam appeared again.

"How the hell-" I questioned.

I know what I saw, but that wasn't possible. I knew that wasn't possible. I know what wolves' are- they were in the damn book of shadows for god's sakes. So then what the hell was going on?

"Bella?" Sam questioned.

"I know this is a lot to wrap around your head," he said.

"Is this what you were going to tell me? And is this how you heard me the other day? Do you have special powers or something?" I asked.

"Lets walk," he suggested.

"Embry," Sam said. "Thank you for your time and help, but when I tell you to do something, I mean it. Patrol, now. That's an order."

Embry sulked a bit but nodded.

Sam and I walked down the beach in silence again. I think he was giving me some time to adjust to the big news, which I was slightly grateful for.

After a while, Sam began talking and explaining his story. He told me all about what happened to him that night and how it changed him so much that it would no longer be safe for me to be around him, which is why he left. He explained to me how we eventually lost connection because he felt so much guilt and when how he did find me again. I was already living at the sisters and he thought it would be best to just leave me alone and let me live my life, so he did.

He admitted to burying his past when he found Emily; and he told me about what happened between Leah and him- how the imprinting ruined their relationship.

By the time he got through everything, the sun was starting to set.

"Anything else you have questions about? I don't know if I covered it all or went to fast-"

"No, it was good." I said softly, moving a few hairs out of my face as we walked back.

"I'm sorry for just dumping this on you Bells, it's a lot to handle."

"I can handle it," I said with a smile. "I'm a lot stronger than you think."

I looked away smiling. It felt good to smile; I haven't smiled since Chris…

"Oh Shit!" I cussed out loud.

"Bella?" Sam asked a bit confused.

"I had somewhere to be today!" I called from behind me as I ran back home.

The sun was setting. I was supposed to meet him hours ago.

Knowing Chris he was freaking out. I didn't even have my phone on me.

I quickly ran up the stairs and into the house with Sam right on my tail.

"Oh! Bella! Your phone keeps ringing non-stop. I was just about to send one of the guys to look for you." She said smiling.

I took a quick note that everyone seemed to be in the tiny spaced house.

Taking in Sam's slightly distressed face, her smile faded and she looked at us uneasy.

"Everything okay?"

"Yea," I said quickly. "I have to take this." I said looking at the caller id and then rushing up the stairs.

I got midway before the ringing stopped. Looking down at the phone confused, I got a nervous pit in my stomach.

A hard knock on the door grabbed my attention and I ran to open it before Sam did.

"I'm here!" I said running and jumping into the arms of Chris as I flung open the door.

"Thank god. Where the hell were you?" he asked hugging me for dear life.

I clung to him for a bit before untangling myself from him.

"I'm so sorry, stuff came up before I was going to meet you and then by the time I knew it the sun was setting and I didn't have my phone on me and-"

"Alright, relax" he said laughing a bit.

He took my overly warm hands from his shoulders and squeezed them gently.

"Right," I said taking a deep breath to clear my emotions. My hands were fireballs in the making.

A throat cleared and I spun around.

"Oh, right," I said a bit red.

"Umm…Sam, meet Chris. Chris, Sam." I said introducing them.

I rubbed my hands, hoping to calm down a bit more and not start a fireball.

Chris looked back and me and noticed what I was doing.

"Want to go for a walk before you go back inside?"

"Sure!" I said walking down the steps.

"Bella, dinner is almost ready." Sam said, clearly hinting that he didn't want me going with Chris.

"Okay, I wont be long." I said and then took Chris' hand in mine and walked towards the rocks.


	10. Chapter 10

"So your hands aren't as hot," Chris said, rubbing his thumb gently on the back of my hand.

"Yea, thanks to you." I mumbled, putting my head on his shoulder as we walked.

"What happened?" he asked finally.

"Sam was making us take a blast to the past and go over everything." I said rolling my eyes.

Then the thought/ question appeared to me.

"Chris," I said turning to him. "He claims he a wolf."

Chris stopped and looked at me. "Does he know about you?"

I shook my head. "No, but I also mean no not like that. Its not our definition of wolf."

Chris looked at me confused. "He means a human changing into a big furry dog at will type wolf."

"Bella, that's not possible." Chris said, acting like I didn't know what I was talking about.

"I know." I snapped. Chris held back a bit and I sighed.

"Sorry," I apologized while biting my lip. I felt a bit flustered now that it was all starting to set in.

"Look, I know that it can't happen at least not in our world," I said.

Chris gave me a strange look again. "I saw it Chris. With my own two eyes. He changed into a big fuzzy overly big sized wolf."

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

I nodded.

Chris immediately tugged me to him and I knew what was going to happen. We were going to orb away.

"Wait Chris, no!" I said pulling away.

"Bella, he's dangerous. They could all be dangerous. Maybe this is why you have demonic powers."

"You think he is a demon?" I asked.

"He could be," Chris said.

"What? A demon in disguise? Has that ever happened before?"

"No," Chris bit, "but it could. You never know I guess."

"Chris," I sighed. "He had a large opportunity to hurt me or to change me. "

Chris looked at me hesitantly.

"Whatever the case was, he had an opportunity to do it- and he didn't."

We stood there for a bit, before I took his hand again and stepped onto the large rocks.

They were nicely leveled above the water. As you walked on them you could feel the mist spray up on you gently. Most of the rocks were nice and big and flat so it was easy to walk on.

As I stood on the largest one just looking out on the water, Chris wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Are you sure you think they are safe?"

"I do," I whispered.

He nodded, looking out into the water. His head, which was sitting on my shoulder, soon turned and snuggled into my neck.

I let out a giggled as he placed kisses up and down there and then snaked an arm above me to run a hand through his hair.

His lips moved up to the back of my ear. Turning around in his arms, I looked into his eyes and then moved my lips to meet his.

He lowered his head more so I stood flat on my feet and I wrapped my arms comfortably around him.

"Chris," I moaned as we broke away for a second to catch some air.

He quickly swept me up into another kiss, teasing my lower lip with his teeth as he kissed me.

My hands raked through his hair, moving up and down slowly.

We continued to kiss for a while before our brains were starving for oxygen and we had to break apart.

He kissed my temple as he grasped my body closer to him.

"I have to get back for dinner." I whispered.

"You coming?" I asked looking up at him.

"You want me to?" he questioned.

I smiled, "I do."

He shrugged and smiled a bit. "Alright lets go."

I gave him one more quick kiss and then dragged him away from the rocks before we could get to do anything else.

We walked back to the house hand in hand, smiling like fools.

Sam was sitting on the steps waiting for me…or us maybe, I don't know.

"Sam," I said sweetly, "Is it okay if Chris stays for dinner? Please?"

Sam sighed and nodded. "Alright, lets go." He said guiding us in the house.

"I was about to send a search party after you." He grumbled in my ear. I smiled at him, shaking my head at his paranoia.

"Hey guys," I said to whole pack at the kitchen table.

"Hey Bella, who- oh-" Seth said.

"What?" I asked confused. Why were they all looking at my hand?

Oh, it was entwined with Chris'.

"Umm…everybody, meet Chris. Chris…this is everybody."

"Nice to meet you." He said to everyone. The whole pack muttered a hello, but there was something else going on.

"Are you Leah?" he asked, to the only girl at the table.

She nodded and smiled.

"I heard a lot about you. Its finally nice to meet you." Chris said sticking out his hand for her to shake.

She took it with a smile and blushed a bit. "Nice to meet you too."

A growl sounded through the room and everyone went silent.

Chris squeezed my hand and stood a bit in front of me to protect me.

Pulling on it, I made him relax and gave Sam a confused look.

"I thought Embry imprinted on her?" Jared whispered to Sam who was standing next to him in the doorway of the kitchen.

My eyes went huge and the two boys looked at me scared.

"What?" I asked.

Chris looked at me and squeezed my hand. It was getting hot.

"Sam?" I asked lowly.

"Bella," Chris whispered to me.

I stared at Sam, looking at his guilt wrenched face.

"Bella," Chris said a little louder.

I ignored my surrounding and just stared at my brother.

"Bella!" Chris said loudly to get my attention. He squeezed my hand and I knew I was about to make a fireball.

I quickly tore my hand away from his, balling them into fists and running upstairs.

I'm pretty sure Embry stood up, but Chris immediately put a hand out and then ran after me.

I ran into my room, with Chris slamming the door behind me.

"Chris," I cried, finding a fireball in each hand.

"Alright, relax. Hey! Look at me. Relax." He commanded while standing in front of me.

I tried taking deep breaths but I was getting too scared. I couldn't get rid of them. My mind kept going to Embry and imprinting and the wolf and Sam. It was all getting to be too much.

"Bella!" Chris yelled, getting my attention.

"Chris," I cried again not knowing what to do. Looking from here to there, I couldn't find anything to help me.

He took my face in his hands and made me look at him. "Breathe."

Taking a shaky breath, I did what I was told.

"Again," he commanded.

Again I did it, and I found myself calming down a bit.

"Chris," I said shakily. Tears started running down my cheeks and he pulled me to him.

"I got you," he whispered as I cried.

I wept till I no longer had tears.

"Feel better?" Chris asked.

I laughed a bit and nodded. Trying to wipe his shirt of my tears he just shook his head and held me.

I played with the chain of Chris' dog tags around my neck for comfort. For some reason, it calmed me down a bit.

"Whatever happened today, I'll get you through it." He whispered in my ear. I looked up at him and nodded. Trust was something I had with him- it was something I never gave up in us.

Looking down, he reached for what I was playing with. Smiling a bit he pulled the dog tags out from my shirt and looked at them.

"You still wear them?" he asked.

"Of course I do." I said, taking the tags and his hands in mine. "I never take them off."

He looked from the necklace to me, and then leaned down to capture my lips in a kiss.

Pulling a hand away from in-between us, I raised it up and ran it through the hair on the nape of his neck.

"You're the best stress reliever ever." I teased as we pulled away.

He let out a laugh and kissed me one last time. "I'm glad I could be of service."

"Oh gosh, speaking of!" I said pointing up to the ceiling. "Did you have to-"

He shook his head.

"I didn't do an damage by distracting you today did I?" I winced, ready for the report.

"No, everything was fine."

"Are you sure? And having dinner here was okay? No calls or anything?"

"Nope its fine. And if so, Leo can handle it. So please, relax." He said holding my hands again.

I nodded and let out a breath.

"I'm sorry everyone is so rude down there."

"It's okay. Did you want to tell me why you were freaking out?"

I bit my lip. Stepping out of his arms, I grabbed some paper

'Tell you later' I wrote showing him. He looked at me and nodded.

"Ready to go back down?"

"No," I huffed walking back into his arms.

"You can't stay up here forever." He murmured kissing my head.

"Watch me." I muttered back.

A knock on the door sounded through the room and in came Sam.

"Bella? Can we talk?" he asked popping his head through.

He walked deeper into my room and looked away. "Oh, umm…sorry for intruding."

"Nah man, your fine." Chris told him.

"Stay calm." He whispered to me, and then with one last squeeze he walked out of the room, leaving me alone with Sam.

I walked over to my nightstand, flipping the pad of paper down so Sam wouldn't be able to see what I wrote.

"We don't know if Embry imprinted on you for sure." Sam stated.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because you didn't have that awe struck look. Because it didn't seem to affect you like it would with any other person, and because you are still with Chris, in love as ever I may add."

"Chris and I aren't in love." I mumbled.

"Oh yes, you are." He said.

"Chris and I are complicated." I turned to Sam.

He stepped forward. "Whether its complicated or not, you both have this star stuck look on your faces. That is what an imprint should look like with their mate. And that's what you and Chris look like. I don't care if you aren't officially together or think you are just friends, its love. I know it when I see it."

"So your cupid?" I asked a bit meanly.

He gave me a narrowed look and I sighed. "I'm sorry its just- why didn't you tell me? Everyone knew? And what happens to Embry?"

"It wasn't my place to tell you. It was Embry's and you shouldn't have found out this way. Its a lot more to deal with now."

"No shit" I muttered. He shot me another look and continued.

"But yes everyone knew. The pack has a linked mind remember? And no one really knows what will happen. He feels a pull to you, but its not reciprocated so we will have to see."

I let out a breath, running a hand through my hair. I needed to stay calm. For Sam's sake.

"Look, come back down for dinner, it will be a good social time."

"Yea, because you all are being so social towards Chris," I said, this time narrowing my eyes at him.

"I will make sure all the guys…and Leah, make an effort." He said seriously.

I stood there silent, still lost in this all. Sam came over and hesitantly put his arms around me.

"It will get easier, you just have to give it some time to sink in more."

"I'm afraid the more it sinks in the worse it will get."

"It can't get any worse than this Bella" he joked.

"Right. It's not like your fighting off vampires or banshees or something."

Sam winced.

"oh gosh, not banshees."

He shook his head.

"Vampires?" I asked.

He held me tighter as I started to freak out a bit.

"Calm down, I got you."

"This is crazy," I whispered more to myself than him.

"I know, but its life."

"How do you deal with this?" I asked.

"You find someone that will accept you and all your baggage. It makes it a lot easier."

"Tell me about it." I muttered.

"You will learn to deal with it all Bells. I promise."

"I know," I sighed, "I'm just not always the most patient person."

He hummed in agreement. When I settled down, he let go of me and then led us both back downstairs for food.

Chris held out a plate for me and I smiled. "Thanks."

He gave me a look that I knew all too well, asking 'everything okay?'

Nodding slightly, I went to eating.

When everyone was finished, I looked to Chris, who was sitting next to me, and I gave him a small smile.

He reciprocated with a wink and went back to talking with Jake and Paul. Speaking of which, Sam kept his promise. The boys (and Leah) were chattier towards Chris, and made sure to make him feel welcome.

"Bella, can we talk?" Embry asked as I put my plate in the sink.

Chris and I made eye contact swiftly, before I looked away and nodded.

"Sure."

Embry and I walked out into the night and found all the stars out.

"Its beautiful" I breathed. The night seemed to be perfect.

"You are." He breathed back. I looked to him and we both blushed. The tension between us was a bit awkward and we both couldn't face each other's stares.

"I'm sorry you had to find out that way," he admitted.

"Its okay," I sighed, "at least I know now."

"I didn't mean to keep it from you. I was just hoping to become more of a friend to you than just some friend of Sam's that trapped you in all of this."

"I guess it comes with the baggage."

'Excuse me?" Embry asked confused.

I shook my head and laughed a bit. "Sam was just explaining stuff."

Embry nodded and we continued to walk.

"So he told me about you guys and vampires." I said trying to strike up a conversation.

"Are they like the myth?"

Embry shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

_Thank god,_ I muttered in my head. If they were like anything the sisters and I once faced, I would be out of here in a split second.

"They look like humans."

"They do?"

"Well," Embry said tilting his head to the side, "except for the pale skin, cold touch, red or gold eyes, then yea they kind of do."

I looked at him and then laughed. He said it so simply like it was common sense.

"That's it huh?" I teased. He snuck a peek at me and chuckled a bit too.

"They have super strength and speed. They don't have to breathe, they feed on blood…"

"Why don't they have to breathe?"

Embry shrugged. "Well, essentially they are dead, so their heart doesn't beat and blood doesn't flow throughout their body. Oxygen isn't needed for the brain, which is why they most likely don't have to breathe."

"And what about their eyes?" I asked.

"Most vampires have red eyes, which shows they are human blood drinkers. But there are a few, like the Cullens who are animal drinkers, which is why they have gold eyes."

"The Cullens? Do they live around here?"

Embry nodded. "From time to time. Vampires cant stay in one place for too long if they want to blend in to humanity. Vampires don't age, so when people become suspicious, they have to pack up and leave."

"Or what?" I asked.

"What do you mean 'or what'?"

I shrugged and stuck my hands in my pockets. "I mean, they don't technically have to pack up and leave if they wanted to do they? Couldn't they just…I don't know… make up an excuse?"

"Well, from what I know, the vampires have their own 'police'. They are a strong coven of vampires that rule in Italy I think. They recruit vampires with powers and act as a watchful eye. When a vampire releases knowledge to an outsider, like a human as yourself, the vampire is eliminated. No one must know vampires exist."

"Kind of like werewolves."

Embry nodded.

"You said vampires with powers? What kind of powers do you mean?"

"Well, there are a lot of abilities out there. If we are jus talking about the Cullen's, we know they have a guy, Edward, who can read peoples minds and they have Alice, who can sense or envision the future."

"Wow," I said. Their powers were kind of similar to witches. Who knew there would be other mystical creatures everywhere?


	11. Chapter 11

"So what don't I know about you Bella Swan?" Embry asked after a bit of silence.

"Me?"

"Yes, you." He said smiling at me.

"Not much to know," I said smiling back at him.

"There must be something…"

"I'm Sam's sister." I said with a laugh.

He rolled his eyes but played along.

"Really? I never knew."

"Yup!" I said with a grin.

We both looked at each other and began bursting out laughing. For some reason, it was just good to joke around.

"What about you?" I asked. "What don't I know about you?"

"I'm an only child." Embry said, putting out the interesting fact. "I was raised by my mom."

"Really? What was that like?" I asked.

He stayed quiet for a few minutes. "Not too bad."

"Oh come on," I pushed, knowing there was more to that. He glanced over at me and continued.

"It was difficult. My mom worked two jobs and a lot of the time I never got to see her."

"But…" he breathed, "It all worked out in the end. She did her best and I think I turned out okay."

"You did." I smiled and bumped his side. He let out a laugh and we kept walking.

Chris was sitting on the front steps as we made it back to the house. Sam was coming back out with a beer for him.

Chris looked up briefly and I could tell he wasn't happy.

"So, you guys have fun?" Sam asked.

"A blast." I said a bit teasingly. Chris still wasn't looking at me and I couldn't figure out why. Was he mad? Its not like we were dating.

We all talked a bit more after that. Chris was pretty quiet most of the time.

"I should get home." Embry announced.

"All right, see ya man," Sam said with a nod.

"Bye," I said softly, standing close to Chris. I didn't want to give Embry a hug incase of Chris. I could tell Embry was sad and Sam was unsure of what to do.

He left a few seconds after the awkward moment and I needed to talk with Chris.

"Sam, Can Chris and I have a moment?" I asked.

Sam nodded, finding it was his time to leave.

"Sure, I will be inside. Chris, it was nice to meet you man." Sam said shaking his hand.

"You too." Chris replied with a side smile.

When he left, I took Sam's spot on the stairs and waited for him to start talking.

I stared at him for a few minutes, as he said nothing. I couldn't figure him out. What was going on? Was he mad? Upset?

"What?" Chris finally asked, taking another swig of his beer.

"What's going on with you?" I asked.

"Me? Nothing." He lied.

"Cut the shit Chris." I sighed.

He scoffed and sipped his beer again.

"Would you talk to me?" I asked.

"Fine." He said bitterly.

"What is wrong with you? Did I do something? Did Sam say something?"

"No, your brother was nice."

"So it was me." I stated. He didn't say anything and I sighed.

"Would you just tell me what I did?"

"What's with you and Embry?" Chris asked after a bit of silence.

"Is this what this is all about? Embry and I?" I questioned.

"Chris…we aren't even together." I said referring to him and I.

Chris gave me a look and chugged the rest of his beer.

"Right." He got up, putting his beer where he once sat.

"Chris wait." I said getting up and taking his hand.

My heart sank, as he wouldn't look at me.

"I thought you didn't want to us to be together, remember? We went down this road before and you said…."

"I know what I said." He cut in.

"Then why are you upset? Did you not want me to be with Embry? With anyone?" I asked frustrated.

His eyebrows furrowed. "I don't want to be lonely the rest of my life Chris. I can't just keep fighting the supernatural and have nothing to live for. And I can't play this tug of war anymore. You don't get to call all the shots in my life."

"Fine." He snapped and pulled himself out of my grasp.

He orbed away just seconds later and I felt tears in my eyes.

Sitting back down on the steps, I picked up the beer bottle and just stared at it in my hands.

I went in a few minutes later, finding all of my energy drained.

"You okay?" Emily asked as Sam and her were washing the dishes.

"Yea," I sighed, throwing the glass bottle in the recycling.

"Where's Chris?" Sam asked.

"Went home." I said.

I rubbed my eyes and face as the adults stared at me with a pitiful look.

"I'm going to bed, night."

"Night." They both called as I walked up the stairs.

When I made it back to my room, I threw myself on the bed, trying to fall asleep without thinking about the horrible night.

* * *

I woke up the next morning in a very unhappy mood. The thing with Chris was bothering me, and the expectations with Embry had my stomach in knots.

Changing into some fresh clothes, I whipped my hair into a ponytail and headed downstairs for some breakfast.

Embry was already in the kitchen with Emily and Sam eating happily.

"Hey," Embry smiled.

"Hi." I said in a neutral tone.

I could feel the air shift, as everyone knew I was not in a good mood.

"Sleep good?" Emily asked.

"Sure." I said standing at the counter sipping some orange juice.

"Did you want to do something today? I'm off work for the day." Embry said happily.

I shrugged my shoulders and Embry's eyes fell. I felt bad for being so mean, but my emotions were all over.

"Did you have any other plans?" Embry asked.

"Nope." I replied.

"Are you okay Bella?" Emily asked caringly.

"Yup."

"Well, we don't have to hang out today if you don't want." He said a little fallen. I bit back the lump in my throat. Why did he keep pushing?

"I don't care."

"Does this mood change have anything to do with Chris?" Sam asked.

I sent him an evil glare and then put my glass in the sink.

"Look, whatever you want to do is fine. But we aren't going to be more than friends no matter how hard you try." I told Embry and went back up to my room.

I slammed my bedroom door and stood in the middle of my room. My heart ached for so many reasons. I needed Chris. I wanted him here as my best friend. I wish we didn't leave things like they were; yet I was so angry with him. Who did he think he was? And Embry. Was he just trying to be my friend because of the imprint? How did that even work anyways? Was I really tied to him?

I plopped on the bed, propping myself up with a pillow.

A knock on my door made me turn my head and Embry peeked in.

"Hey," he said awkwardly as he stepped inside.

"Hi," I sighed and turned my attention back to the window.

"I'm sorry if I'm being pushy. I don't mean to be-…."

He kept talking and apologizing but I drowned him out as I focused my eyes on the tree outside my room. Someone was standing there.

I stood up on my bed and Embry stopped talking. The man looked up noticing I was staring and I quickly ran off my bed and out of my room.

I flung the front door open, running to the tree and found nobody there.

"Bella!" Everyone called behind me.

I touched the tree and I premonition hit.

I was in the underworld. The source. He was there.

Embry shook my shoulder and called my name. "Bella!"

"What happened?" Sam questioned coming outside.

I looked at the grass confused. How did anyone know I would be here? Did they track me?

"Bella?" Sam questioned.

"yea?" I asked snapping my head up as my name was heard.

"what happened?"

"I-I thought I saw something-someone." I said.

He nodded. "Embry, get some of the boys together and patrol around here."

Embry nodded and went off to the woods.

"Sam, its probably nothing."

"I want to be safe." He said coming to hug me.

I wrapped my arms around him and sighed. Time was gaining up on us. The source was getting ready for a fight.

I wanted so bad to call for Chris as I made it back to my room, but I couldn't. He was mad and hurt.

Sighing, I locked my bedroom door and lay on my bed. As good as I could, I set myself up to look like I was sleeping, and then astro-projected to the manor.

"Hello?" I questioned in the middle of the foyer.

"Bella?" Leo questioned with Wyatt in his hands.

"Hey, where is everyone?" I questioned, and walking over to say hello to Wyatt.

"Phoebe and Paige are at work and Piper is at the grocery store. Everything okay?" he asked, giving me the baby.

I cooed to Wyatt and then went back to business with Leo.

"No, I had another premonition. And not a very good one."

"Alright, well let's sit down. I'll call the girls."

"Thanks." I said to Leo as I sat with Wyatt on the couch.

Leo came back a few minutes later and sat next to me.

"Piper is on her way home, Phoebe and Paige are going to leave when they can."

I nodded and let myself relax.

"The source is making his guest appearance soon." I muttered to him.

"What?" he asked sharply.

"That was what my premonition was about. Leo, someone was outside of my window. And if I had a premonition about the source and the underworld, then that so called person was a demon."

He rubbed a face over his hand.

"Leo, the guys are in danger. I can't take a bunch of demons all by myself."

He looked at me again. "Who said anything about a bunch?"

"Me." I sighed. "The premonition. The source was there, but with a lot of demons around him. I couldn't exactly tell upper level or not, but it was like he was talking with them. Almost like he was giving out orders."

The door opened and Leo took a quick look over his shoulder before getting up.

"Okay, i'm going to go talk to the elders. Stay here ad fill in Piper. I will be back."

I nodded, holding Wyatt close to me and watched him orb away.

"Hey," Piper said coming towards us. She grabbed Wyatt from me and gave him a kiss.

"So what's going on?" she asked, sitting where Leo once was.

"Piper, I think we need to tell my family about me being a witch."

"What?" she questioned, turning her full attention to me.

"I had a premonition today, after a demon was standing outside my window."

"Is this connected with your other one you had a few days ago."

I thought about it for a second. "I guess it could be tied to it. Either way, my brother and all of his friends are in danger."

"How do you figure?"

I sighed and put my elbows on my knees.

"My premonition was about the source."

"The source?" she scoffed. "Bella, we killed him a while ago."

"Well wonder if he didn't really die? Piper, I know what I saw."

"Alright," she sighed, "Go on."

"In the vision, I was in the underworld. The source was in the middle of the room or whatever, talking to a bunch of demons. They were literally all huddled around listening to him."

"Can you make out what the source said?"

I shook my head. "Embry shook me out of it before I could really grasp everything."

"Embry?" she asked.

"One of Sam's friends."

"This wouldn't be the same Embry that happened to take a particular interest in you, now would it?"

My head snapped up to look at her. "I may not always be in tune with your relationship with Chris, but I do know when he is jealous and upset about you."

"He told you?"

She shook her head. "No, not everything. But he told me a bit about Embry. You're becoming closer with him?"

I shrugged. "A bit. But its not like-" I stopped myself. I'm guessing she didn't know about the whole werewolf thing or imprinting or else she would be flipping out.

"Like what?"

"Nothing."

"Oh no no no." she said giving that smile as a 'oh your telling me' kind of thing. The phone rang and I couldn't have been happier.

"Can I have dinner here tonight?" I asked randomly.

"Sure," she said getting up to get the phone, "but you are telling me everything."

I slumped back into the couch sighing.

Phoebe ended up being the one on the phone. She wondered if she still had to come home right away, but Piper said no.

"As long as you and Paige are home for dinner. We have a lot to talk about with Bella." Pipers voice rang out from the kitchen.

I bit my lip and looked at Wyatt.

"Why did I come back again?"

He gave me a face and I kissed his forehead for being so cute.


	12. Chapter 12

After walking up into my room, I astro-projected myself back into my room in La push and quietly orbed myself back to the manor. Leaving my body in bed for too long was too risky, and I knew I was going to be here for a while.

Dinner came around fast. Before I knew it I was being called down from my room to come eat.

"Alright, so what's going on?" Phoebe asked grabbing the food from the counter to put on the table.

"I had a vision." I blurted, out.

"Before we get into that, Chris and Bella had a fight." Piper supplied.

I bit my lip as Phoebe and Paige looked at me curiously.

"Oh really?" Paige asked.

"Its not that uncommon." I muttered as we all sat down.

"For you two lovebirds? Oh yes it is." Phoebe said with a bit of a snicker in her tone.

"So what was this fight about?" Paige asked.

We passed around the food and I took my time scooping up my food to put on my plate.

"A guy."

"Embry." Piper said, almost loving the drama.

"Who is he?" Paige asked.

"He's one of Sam's friends."

"Interesting." Paige commented.

"Did the elders say anything about today?" I asked Leo.

He sighed. "They trust your power and believe the source could be building up an crowd of demons to destroy the charmed ones, or to take you."

"Take me?" I asked. The sisters looked at Leo.

"Excuse me?" Piper asked.

"She has demonic powers." Leo said looking at Piper. "Yet, she is a witch. This makes her highly profitable."

"I'm a person, not some object Leo." I bit out.

"I know you are, but that's how others will see you. A witch having demonic powers has never been heard of. And if they can get you and crack you to be on your side, you will be more dangerous than ever."

"So what do I do?" I asked getting nervous.

Leo sighed, "I don't know. We need to talk about this."

I looked at my plate. This was the time I really needed Chris. I wish he was here.

"What the hell?" A voice asked. We looked over and fond Chris.

"Who called me?" he asked.

I looked at him wide eyed.

"Chris, no one called for you." Piper said.

"Well obviously someone did since I was practically forced here. I had no control of my orb."

I looked down guilty eyed. Was that me? Could I do such a thing?

"I think that was me." I whispered. Everyone looked at me.

"You didn't even call for him." Paige said.

"I wished for him in my head." I said still finding it as a possibility.

"Her powers are getting stronger." Phoebe commented.

Leo dropped his fork, "okay, i'm going to talk to the elders. See if they can give us some more guidance."

Piper nodded and Leo was gone.

"Excuse me." I said getting up and leaving the kitchen. Chris was mad. His face showed anger and hurt and I couldn't face him.

I'm sure by now the sisters were filling him in.

Walking upstairs, I pulled out my phone and called Sam.

"Uley residence." Emily's voice chirped.

"Hey Emily its me Bella."

"Hey Bella, what can I do for you?"

"Did the guys find anything in the woods?"

"No," she sighed.

I nodded and closed my eyes.

"Is Sam there?" I asked.

"No, sorry Bella. He left to call a pack meeting. He is worried about the man you saw outside of your window."

"He's doubling patrols isn't he?" I asked.

She was silent and I knew it was a yes.

"He shouldn't be doing that Emily. It was probably nothing." I lied.

She sighed again, "Bella, he's protective of you. You're his sister. He finally got you back and I don't think he intends on leaving you again."

"He shouldn't have left in the first place." I muttered softly.

"Your right he shouldn't have, but I think he didn't want you to know about this kind of world. Bella, you finally know his secret-his life secret. And I think he feels that since he has this power, he needs to watch over you and save you."

"He's making up for lost time." I said.

"I think so." She supplied.

I exhaled loudly and nodded. "Okay, well can you tell him I wont be home for dinner? And I will be back late."

"Okay. Speaking of, where are you Bella?"

"A friends." I said unsure. I glanced over my shoulder and found Chris. "Look, I got to go, I will talk to you later Emily."

"Alright. Come home safe Bella."

"Will do," I breathed and then hung up.

Chris and I faced each other but wouldn't meet each other's eyes.

"So now you know." I said.

"I know a bit. I have a feeling Leo knows more than all the sisters do."

"Selective knowledge." I said sarcastically.

"You're still mad." He guessed.

"Aren't you?" I bit out. I looked at him and he looked guilty.

"Having a premonition about the source or knowing that you are being hunted by the underworld shouldn't change anything. You were mad, so be mad."

"I was hurt. I wasn't mad."

"Hurt? Chris, I wasn't doing anything!" I said looking in his eyes.

"I know, but the thought of you being with him…"

"This is all about Embry isn't it?" I asked. "Chris you cant have it both ways."

"I know." He whispered coming closer to me.

"I'm sorry." He said pulling me into his arms.

"What do you want from me Chris?"

"Look, I know what I said when we thought about a relationship before…"

I pulled away a bit.

"But now, it's harder to stick with everything I said. Yes it's true that being in a relationship with you will change the future. Yes, it can skrew up who I am years from now, but the longer I stay here and the closer we get, I can't take it. I know we've crossed the line of friends before and could easily go back, but I don't know if I want to anymore. I can't handle playing that brother role anymore. And I want us to be more than just-…I want there to be an us."

"Say something." He breathed.

"Are you just saying this because of Embry? Because I am supposed to be with him?"

"Is that what you think?"

"I don't know what to think. A few years ago when we were ready to cross the line and become a couple you pulled away saying preserving the future was more important than having an us. You were the one who said we can't be more than a brother sister or a best friend. You didn't want to have a relationship. Not me. And now that you are suddenly confessing you want something more…it's just…."

"I'm not just saying this because of Embry. Maybe he made me realize something."

I looked at him confused.

"When you both were walking together and laughing, I felt so jealous. I felt like he was going to take you away when you were mine. You were my everything and just like that I was going to lose you. I hated the feeling- it made me sick."

I took a few moments before cuddling in his chest again. "Okay."

"Okay?" he questioned hugging me closer.

"Yea, okay."

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I love you."

I closed my eyes listening to the beating of his heart. "I love you too."

We walked downstairs a little longer and found the sisters in the kitchen.

"So did you finally kiss and make up?" Phoebe asked with a smirk.

"I guess so." Paige said smiling as she looked at our entwined hands.

I blushed a bit and rolled my eyes.

"Can we get down to business?" I asked.

"Okay, so my vision today. It was because someone was standing outside my window. Piper and I think it may be connected to my vision earlier."

I explained it all to them again, going over the fine details I may have missed with Leo.

"Okay, so what's our order of protection?" Phoebe asked everyone.

"I can watch over her." Chris supplied. "I already met her family."

I rolled my eyes.

"That could work." Piper said. "But we can't let it become too suspicious. Maybe you should move back here." She told me.

"No, I want to stay in La Push. I should be there for the safety of everyone. Demons could easily use my family as leverage to get to me."

"She's got a point." Paige told Piper.

"I don't like it though. They could easily grab her. Chris wont be able to be there 24/7."

"Well, we could take a visit out there." Paige said.

I shook my head. "We don't know if they are just after me, or to destroy the power of three. Its better if you guys are away from me."

Piper sighed knowing I was right.

"I guess we play it by ear? Anything suspicious happens she can just call or orb or whatever." Paige said.

"Fine by me."

"I don't know," Piper said a little more worried.

"Piper, it's the only plan we really got. Bella's got a good point. The source would be after us, not Bella. Its better to stay away. And you said yourself Chris cant be there 24/7. This is our best bet."

"I just don't like the thought of leaving Bella so unprotected." Piper confessed.

"My powers are growing. I don't think I'm that defenseless." I added.

Everyone nodded except Piper.

"Maybe I should tell Sam and everyone else. They could help."

"How?" Paige asked.

My eyes went wide. Crap. I forgot to tell them about the werewolf thing.

"Bella…" Phoebe and Piper said knowing I was holding something back.

"Don't be mad." I said slowly.

The narrowed their eyes at me.

"My brother…and his friends…are werewolves."

"WHAT?" The sisters yelled.

"Wait! They are not the kind of wolves we are used to. Its totally different. They are human."

"Bella how could you be so stupid! You are putting yourself in harms way. And Embry. He's a werewolf isn't he?" Piper asked making her way upstairs to the attic.

"Yes but its different." I said begging her to listen.

"Bella! You know how dangerous…" Phoebe started saying

"How could you…" Paige was lecturing.

"Shut up!" Chris yelled to the girls in the attic.

Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Let her explain." He said calmly.

"They aren't the ones in the book of shadows. They are human shifters. They protect La Push and its people."

"Is that what they told you?" Piper asked, looking down to flip through the book.

"Yes and I believe it. I'm not stupid! I wouldn't just put myself in harms way."

Phoebe looked at me sympathetically.

_Well at least im getting through to one person_ I thought to myself.

"Look, their world is so different. They don't have an underworld or witches or powers. There are just wolves and vampires."

"Vampires?" Piper asked even more wound up.

"Its different!" I yelled.

"Its nothing like we have ever faced. There's more humanity and more-"

"More danger." Piper said. "There is more danger. I should have never sent you there."

"Piper, would you stop being so close minded?" I asked shutting the book.

"Bella…" Paige said softly.

"No." I said to her.

"None of you listen. I'm not so little anymore. I have powers. More powers than all of you combined. I'm not the weakest link anymore."

"We know sweetie." Phoebe said.

"No, you don't. You guys have it engraved in your head that the demons and this life is so hard to deal with and over come. But its really not. I know a threat when I see one and my brother and his pack is not a threat."

"The werewolves in La Push are not dangerous Piper." Chris spoke up. "They had all the time to hurt us or be a danger but they weren't."

"You knew about this?" Paige asked.

He nodded.

"I told him." I cut in.

"Bella what the heck are you thinking?" Piper asked. I rolled my eyes. Here she goes on another rant.

"Piper please. Just…shut up." I said as kind as I could.

"I know what im doing."

"For the most part." I muttered under my breath.

"Please just trust me." I asked again.

Piper sighed and looked at Paige and Phoebe. They each gave her a look and she nodded.

"We need to keep my family safe. That's my main priority right now." I said after everyone calmed down.

"Okay, well, we can put up some charms around the house. And maybe do some protection spells?" Phoebe said getting everything out.

"I think I need to tell them." I said while sitting on the couch. Chris kissed my head and I looked at the sisters.

"Alright." Piper breathed. "But you need to keep the knowledge to a minimum."

I nodded and breathed. This was crazy. Life was spinning out of control.

"we got your back." Paige said, putting a hand over mine.

I gave her a smile and then snuggled into Chris.

We talked for a while later, going over everything. I had charms and written spells. There were potions and crystals, all to keep my family and I safe.

"I will be there tomorrow." Chris said as we got back to my room.

"You don't have to." I whispered.

"I want to." He said pushing some hair out of my face. We laid on the bed together.

"When should I tell Sam?" I asked.

"As soon as you can. The faster you can put up the protection charms and spells the better."

Chris and I stared at each other for a while longer before I kissed him one last time.

"I should go." I whispered.

"Mmhmm." He moaned and continued to kiss me.

Rolling onto my back, I snaked my hands into his hair.

"Stop worrying. If you can accept his secret, he can accept yours." Chris said breaking the kiss.

I stared at him and bit my lip. His stared at me for a moment before casting his eyes back down to my lips. Bending down, he took my lips in his.

"I love you." He breathed.

"I love you too." I smiled, kissing him one last time before orbing away.


	13. Chapter 13

I got back to La Push by orbing to the rocks. Luckily it was too late for anyone to be out and potentially see me.

Walking back slowly, I thought about the best way to tell Sam about everything. Was he really going to accept that his sister was a witch? And would he be mad that I kept this from him?

I pondered my thoughts for a while before I ran into a rock hard body.

"Oh." I said looking up to see whom I hit.

"I was just about to come out looking for you." Sam breathed hugging me.

"Hi to you too." I mumbled with my face in his chest.

"Where were you?"

"I called and told Emily I was with Chris. Didn't she tell you?"

"Yea, she told me but-"

"Sam. She's not anywhere- oh, hey." Embry and Jake said with a small blush.

I turned back to the edge of the woods, smiling at the shirtless guys.

"Hey guys. Looking for me?"

"As I was saying, Emily told me, but Chris doesn't live anywhere in La Push. Anywhere in walking distance really."

"How do you know?" I questioned, testing out the waters.

"I'm a wolf Bella. I could track your scent easily."

I nodded not really thinking of that detail.

"So you had the guys go around La Push on a doggie search?" I questioned looking back at the guys. They were standing there awkwardly like they didn't know if they should be standing there listening.

"Can we maybe go somewhere?" I asked Sam. I didn't want to have an audience if I was going to tell Sam my secret.

"Whatever you say to me will eventually get around to them."

I raised an eyebrow.

"The shared memory thing. A perk of being a wolf" he said sarcastically.

I nodded and signaled for the guys to come closer and inside the house.

"So where were you?" Sam asked as he shut the door.

"Bella!" Emily said happily with a mug of tea in hand.

"Hey Emily."

"I told Sam where you were but you know him…"

"Yup." I said with a forced smile. She gave me a sympathetic look and patted Sam's shoulder.

"Take it easy on her. She's not used to such a hover brother." Emily whispered to her husband and then walked upstairs.

He sighed and looked back at the guys and me.

"So, your whereabouts…" Embry said slowly.

I looked at him. Like really looked. He was pushing himself with bringing up the question again. Did he really have the right to know all of this?

I let out a breath not letting the anger and stress get to me. I didn't need to blow up the place or go all demonic on them at a time like this.

"I was with Chris- No." I said putting up a hand to silence Sam.

"He doesn't live around here. And no I didn't walk."

The three looked confused.

"Then how did you get there?" Jake questioned.

I stayed silent, trying to figure out the best way possible for breaking my secret. They all looked at me, waiting patiently. Their eyes and stares were getting me antsy so I just came out and said it.

"I'm a witch."

"What?" Embry questioned first.

"Umm…yea. Sam, can we please talk?" I asked, as he was silent.

He looked at me and then nodded. Following him, he walked outside and into the dark night.

"I know you think that I am probably kidding or trying to be a pain in the ass by pulling your leg or something, but im not." I started as we walked to the high rocks.

He stayed silent, but watched me and nodded to continue.

"Now try to keep an open mind. And you cant get mad. I took your secret well so…"

"I know Bella," he spoke softly as he could tell the anxiety was getting to me.

"Okay," I breathed.

"So where to start. Hmm…well after mom and dad died, and we got split up, I went into foster care and there from home to home."

I glanced over at Sam and found his eyes full of guilt and pity.

Looking away, I continued. "After being kicked out of one of the homes, I met a lady named Paige."

"She was at the police station talking to some detective. Anyways, umm… she took me back to her house, where her sisters lived. I guess the whole thing was supposed to be temporary but its not like I knew that-"

"Bella," Sam said softly, trying to get me back on track.

"Right," I breathed again. "So anyways, I learned that she was kinda in the foster care system when she was younger too, so she could kind of relate to me. I told her about the homes I had been into and why I got kicked out. She took real interest in me."

I snuck a glance at him and still found him paying close attention.

"When the other two sisters got home, Phoebe and Piper, she introduced me and then went into the kitchen with them really quick."

I let out a breath, "long story short, they came back out and told me they believed I was a witch. The 'unusual' things that I would be kicked out of the foster homes for were part of the whole 'supernatural thing'."

"This is where they told you you were a witch…" Sam guessed.

I nodded and looked out at the water. "That was the moment my life was literally flipped upside down. Overtime I learned what demons were, and a place called the underworld. My life evolved quickly and I was growing up in the unknown world."

I looked down at the rocks.

"I also learned I had powers that were almost exactly of their sister who died named Prue."

I sighed, "unfortunately I don't know exactly why we have the same powers…I mean there are guesses as time is passing, but it's still unsure."

Sam nodded.

"So…I don't know where to go from here." I admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" he asked.

I looked at him.

"You know when I first came here I hated you right?" I asked.

He glanced over at me and smiled.

"The sisters sent me here as a way to try and move on to the future before I go to college. At first I put up this huge stink about it, but then as Chris came along he convinced me. I found that tiny part of me that was wanting to go to, so I gave in and here I am."

"So, what's going on with you and Chris?" he asked slowly.

I blushed a little. "Chris and I, oh man." I said blowing out a breath of air.

"Now that is a long story within its self. We were…or are friends really. We have been best friends, brother sister, soul mates, fuck buddies, husband and wife, boyfriend and girl friend…"

Sam coughed. "Excuse me. What did you just say after soul mates?"

I rolled my eyes. "Get over it Sam."

He swallowed hard and I softened a bit.

"But as of right now, we found a nice balance of girl friend and boyfriend."

"But did you just say you were sister and brother a few seconds ago?" he asked confused.

I tilted my head. "See, that's the thing with Chris and I. Our relationship is bendable. We are whatever we need each other to be. In some cases we will pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend because we get all touchy feely and kiss a lot; while other times we will just act like really good friends cause we want to have a relationship with someone else. At times we just have random hook ups and then sometimes its like we are a lovesick couple who cant be away from each other for more than a day."

"So which is it now?" Sam questioned.

"Love sick couple." I said immediately.

"We have finally declared ourselves as dating and it's hard to stay away from each other. But I mean, I guess the odds are in favor since all the drama," I babbled.

"What drama?" Sam asked.

I bit the inside of my cheek and Sam looked at me suspiciously.

"See, there has been a few bumps in the road with me, so we are just upping the protection status around here."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"That man I saw outside of my window the other day, he wasn't a random stranger. And we think he is up to no good."

"We? Who do you think it was? And what purpose?" he asked.

"We as in the Halliwell sisters, also known as my other family, and I know for a fact it was a demon. As for his intentions, well for a fact it isn't good, but still a bit unknown."

"A demon?" he asked.

"Yea, you know, those bad people who try to destroy the good? Its like a never ending battle."

Sam nodded.

"Did you need some time to digest this?" I questioned at his bizarre sense of composure.

"No, I think I am grasping this." He said taking a breath.

"Okay, well what else do you want to know?"

"When will Chris be stopping by tomorrow?" Sam asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. He will be here a lot more often, for protection reasons and now that its easier since you know the big secret."

"Well, when he does, I want to talk to him." He said determinedly.

I rolled my eyes. "Are you serious? You're seriously going to give him that brotherly father talk thing? Like the whole 'what are your intentions'?"

Sam nodded.

"Sam aren't I a little old for that?"

"Are you guys serious?" he asked me straight in the eye.

"Yes."

"Then I need to talk to him."

I huffed but didn't put up more of a fight.

"Do you think you can update everyone with your mind link before we go any further?" I asked.

He nodded and pulled me to his side.

"Sure."

We both watched the scenery in front of us. It was so beautiful. The stars were shining brightly and glistening against the water.

"Thanks for not freaking out on me Sam." I murmured softly.

He turned his head softly and kissed my head.

"What are brothers for?"

I let out a laugh and turned to walk back.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam called a pack meeting after we got back, and I waited on the living room couch till they got back.

I must have fallen asleep because when I started to wake up I felt my body in a pair of strong warm arms.

"Embry," Sam whispered with a warning tone, "she's taken."

Embry laid me down gently on the bed.

"I know," he whispered moving some hair out of my face, "you told me."

"Then you need to keep your distance. I know you imprinted on her but-"

Sadness and guilt washed over me and I knew it was time to 'wake up' and give Embry a bit of a break.

"Sam?" I asked, trying to sound groggy as I sat up.

"Hey," Embry said, coming to sit on my bed.

"Hey," I said, giving him a small smile.

"What are you boys talking about? You both seem…stressed." I said as I looked between the two.

Embry's eyes fell and Sam looked at the floor.

"Everything okay?"

I waited for them to tell me what I already heard but they didn't.

"Did everyone take the news okay?" I asked Sam.

My brother nodded to me, "We will all talk about it more tomorrow. You should get some sleep."

I nodded and watched as Sam left the room and Embry getting up to follow,

Without thinking, I caught his wrist and pulled him back down on the bed.

"Bella," he whispered warningly.

"I'm sorry," I said softly. "I know that you imprinted on me."

"Its not your fault," he said with a sad smile. Embry brought my forehead to his lips and kissed it softly.

"I don't want you to be sad." I said as he tried to get up again.

"I'm not sad Bells. Seeing you happy makes me happy."

I rolled my eyes at the cheesy line. "As nice as that sounds, I know you still hurting, I can feel it."

He looked at me curiously.

"I'm an empath. Embry, I just- maybe its because I don't belong in this world."

He sighed. "It can be. I thought of that. When I first met you, it was weird. I thought I imprinted on you, but then it was like it bounced back and hit me in the face."

I looked at him confused. If it was like an invisible force field, that means I had something like Wyatt's power?

"I felt a pull to you," he said looking at my expression, "but I think it was really your choice of whether you wanted to join this world or keep your own."

I felt overwhelmingly guilty. What was Embry supposed to do now? Be stuck single forever?

"Stop worrying about me. I can still fall in love. It just wont be like what I would feel for you. Nothing could compare to what I would feel for or with you." He said softly.

I bit my lip and played with my covers.

"Don't feel guilty. That's the last thing I want you to feel. I just- its sucks ya know? To feel like I can have you when I don't. Its like a never ending chase I will never be able to win."

My heart continued to sink. I knew that feeling. I didn't want him to feel that.

"Hey," he said swiping his fingers under my chin and pulling my face up to look at him.

"I will be alright. I just need some time."

I nodded and leaned in to hug him.

"I mean it when I said to not worry about me."

"Its hard not to," I whispered as I pulled away. Embry moved some hair away from my face and let his hand linger.

"Goodnight Bella."

He stood up, walking slowly to the door.

"Night Embry."

Just as I was about to snuggle in the covers and fall asleep, Embry stuck his head back in.

"And next time, if you wanted to help me out, wake up from your 'sleep' a bit earlier next time would ya?" he joked.

I blushed hard and he laughed, quietly shutting the door again. I fell into dreamland just a few minutes later, dreaming of all the things to come.

* * *

My phone woke me up, ringing put on way to high.

"What?" I groaned, flipping onto my bad with the phone pressed to my ear.

"Good morning to you too Sunshine," Chris laughed.

"Hey," I smiled. "Did you need something? Cause its…9 in the morning and im trying to sleep." I said.

"Yea, actually. Could you possibly let me into your house? It's early, people might be watching and for once, I would like to come into a place normally."

"Normal. Ha." I said, pulling myself out of bed.

"Are you going to-"

"Yea, im coming." I said and then shut my phone.

I rubbed my face as I came down the stairs. My body was suddenly thrown off the stairs and down to the ground.

I let out a huff of air and coughed repeatedly. Looking back, I found a demon coming closer.

I moved a finger, pushing the demon off his feet. Getting up slowly, I gathered some composer and waited for the fight to begin.

The demon walked closer, making it seem like he wasn't afraid of me at all. We fought hand to hand combat for a few minutes before he grabbed my leg and repeatedly knocked me into the wall.

It was until my body made a huge bang against the wall that Chris came barging in.

"Bellla!" he yelled as fought the man.

I stood up slowly, now coughing up blood. Pulling all the strength I had, I blew the thing up. I stood there for a few seconds and ran to Chris.

He whispered my name, and held me close. As he looked up, his body went stiff and he pulled me away.

Chris was thrown threw the door and outside about 20 feet. I stood there wide-eyed and scared. He came back together.

"Not nice," the demon smirked and then threw me into the far living room wall.

I came down to the ground limp. Everything hurt and I was a mess. A bloody mess.

Slowly, I got up on my knees. I barely had enough energy to pull myself up.

"Pity. You were supposed to be the strongest of them all." He stated.

My eyebrows furrowed and I felt a bit mad.

"The power of three. Maybe it is easier to destroy them than everyone says."

I pushed myself up from my knees and swayed as I stood.

"The source will be amazed. He will-"

A fireball grew on my hand and i quickly threw it at him, without a second thought. He quickly let out a large scream, drowning in fire and exploded.

I fell back down to my knees coughing and wheezing.

"Bella?" Chris yelled, walking over the wood pieces of the door.

He found me in the living room barely conscious. I could hear his footsteps hitting the ground hard as he ran to me. His knees hit the floor as he pulled my body to him.

I felt no more pain then, only heat. It was nice and warm. Almost comforting. And then I woke up. I came back to the present coughing up air.

"So much for coming in normally." I said as he hugged me to him.

We both let out a laugh and gathered our fragile state of minds together.

"We need to call the sisters. Its escalating."

"I know," he whispered as he kissed the top of my head.

"What the hell?" An angry male voice asked.

"Sam!" I said standing up. I swayed a bit, feeling a tad woozy.

"Bella?" he asked now panicked.

"Im sorry, I will fix the damages. Chris and I just-"

"I need to sit." I said quickly as I watched the room spin.

"Ran into a bit of trouble." Chris said finishing my sentence. Both the men guided me to a chair and watched as I stuck my head in-between my legs.

"Better?" Chris asked as he rubbed my back.

"Yea, sorry." I said, pulling my head up slowly.

"What happened?" Emily asked, coming into the room with tray that held a pitcher of lemonade and glasses for everyone.

"A demon attacked and I was very unprepared for it."

"Both of us were." Chris said.

"You need to call them." I muttered to Chris.

He nodded and sighed. "I was on the phone with them before I heard you. They were talking about the charms and spells."

"What about them?" I asked reading his sullen face.

"They don't know if they will work. With this different type of worlds…the protection that we use might not be the same kind of protection that would work here."

"Great," I sighed.

"But, I will call them anyways. They need to know what happened."

I nodded and watched him get up and leave.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

I nodded and sipped my drink.

"I was just- not prepared or awake for what happened. I'm sorry for the door. I can-"

"The boys can fix it." Emily smiled. "You don't know how much that poor door had to go through with those boys. Oh their anger…"

I smiled along with Sam. What she said was true. Every bit of it.

"What did Chris mean when he said protection?" Sam asked. "Is that going to work for you? Because I don't want Emily and I going out all the time and coming home to all this."

I raised an eyebrow. Was he referring to his destroyed door or an injured me?

"I don't know. I will have to talk about it with the Halliwells. As for you, do you think you can get the pack over here? They all need to be filled in too."

Sam nodded, kissed my head and got up to go wolf.

"Stop stressing. Your okay. The house is okay. Sam's okay, your boyfriend is okay." Emily said sweetly.

I smiled at the word boyfriend. "Yea, I guess it is okay."

She smiled and then sat on the arm of the chair next to me.

"So, tell me about him. He's cute." She giggled.

I looked at her and smiled.

"By who do you mean?" I asked playing dumb.

She rolled her eyes and nudged me.

"Oh, you know exactly who I mean. I believe Chris is his name?" she asked coyly.

I let out a laugh and looked away.

"He is fine." She said elongating the word, as she looked him over.

I nudged her and tried my hardest to not blush.

"Alright, Piper is calling Phoebe and Paige, so they should be here soon."

I nodded, blushing as Emily smiled and nudged me.

"What?" he asked confused.

I shook my head as her and I laughed.

"Stop!" I giggled to her.

The two of us continued to laugh as Chris gave us a look.

Taking a few deep breaths, we gathered some composure and I stood up, holding my hand out to Chris.

"Come on," I said. He put his hand in mine and we walked to the door.

Emily smiled and I turned, giving her a wink.

We stepped over the wood and took the paths to the rocks.

"I officially get to call you my boyfriend now." I smirked.

He looked down at me and smiled. "Is that what all that giggling was about in there?" he asked.

I shook my head and blushed. "Nope."

"What?" he asked as I continued to smile.

"Nothing," I said shaking it off and followed the path.

"I can officially call you my girlfriend." He said after a while.

"You can," I smiled as I stood in front of him. He bent down, giving me a slow soft kiss.

Moving my hands to hug his waist, I snuggled my face into his body.

"Are we telling the sisters?"

He took in a deep breath.

"If you would like to."

"Do you want to?" I asked.

"I don't know," he sighed.

"Me either." I said.

"I guess we should…"

"Why?" I asked puzzled a bit.

"Then we don't have to sneak around. I can call you my girlfriend anytime anywhere. We wouldn't have to watch who we say it in front of or where. Its like freedom."

I let out a laugh and nodded. "Okay, I pick you to tell them."

"Oh no, you are the girl. They will want to ask you for the details. So you might as well just tell them."

"No," I whined.

Chris let out a laugh.

"Maybe we should just…keep it a secret. Make it easier on everyone…"

"By everyone you mean you."

"Psh, I don't see you going up and telling them."

I could feel the smile on Chris' lips as he kissed my head.

"You will survive."

"Or not." I deadpanned. "I don't even want to think of how Phoebe will react. She will freak out for joy."

"Yup." Chris said laughing not even trying to comfort the thought.


	15. Chapter 15

"What the hell happened?" Piper asked, coming into the house with Paige, Leo, and Phoebe in tow.

"The door met Chris personally." I teased as the pack, Chris and I all sat around the living room. Chris pinched my side and I held back a giggle.

Piper gave me a look and then turned to face my brother, who was now standing.

"Hi, im Piper." She said sticking out her hand.

"Sam," he said shaking her hand. "This is my wife Emily."

Emily shook Piper's hand and they went through a whole round of introductions.

"So, you all know…" Paige said suspiciously.

Sam, Emily, and the rest of the pack nodded.

"You told all of them?" Paige asked, turning to me.

"They all have a connected mind. Its not like I could help it." I said defensively.

Piper raised her eyebrows and put on a very forced smile. I knew I was going to get it when we were alone.

"Sam, do you think you can explain your whole wolf thing to them?" I asked, sensing Piper's discomfort and anger.

Sam nodded to me and told them everything he pretty much told me.

"Alright," Phoebe said putting a hand on her forehead. "So what happened today?"

"A demon attacked." I stated. "I was just waking up and he was already there."

"In the house…" Leo guided.

I nodded.

"I wasn't really awake and he just…well he got a heads start."

"and where were you Chris?" Leo asked.

"I was behind the door, off the porch talking to you guys."

"And you didn't hear anything?"

Chris shook his head. "Not until I got off the phone with you guys. There was a big thump."

"Why were you behind the door anyways? You can orb." Paige said.

"I was trying to be normal." He said.

"And you were also supposed to be around her 24/7 till we figured all this out." Piper said in a reprimanding voice.

"That's my fault. I told him to go home and get some sleep. Everyone was in the house and I figured nothng would happen."

"He still should have been here." Leo said.

I rolled my eyes. "Give it a rest would you?"

"Defensive." Paige commented to Phoebe.

Phoebe's eyes narrowed at me, and then Chris.

"You two did it didn't you?"

"Say what?" he and I both asked.

Phoebe let out a chuckle and rolled her eyes.

"You two are a couple!" she exclaimed with happiness.

I bit my lip and looked at Chris.

"Oh no," Piper said with another forced smile.

"Piper, come on," I said.

"You guys couldn't have waited until this whole thing was all over? Now we have to worry about you two." She said standing up, obviously stressed.

"Piper, they love each other." Paige said.

"You can't really stop them can you?" Phoebe asked.

Piper sighed. "I don't mean to stop them. But why cant you guys just…wait?"

"Because I remember you telling me the story of you and Leo. You guys fought against all odds. Especially with the elders. It was something you wanted more than anything. You went with the feeling and overpowered the bad with the good because you knew right time to be with each other would never come. You know there is no such thing as the right time in our line of work. So now here you are telling me to wait? Like we have all the time in the world?" I asked.

"Bella, its different."

"How?" I asked. "I am a witch just like you were. He is a white-lighter just like Leo was. The difference? Its not just the power of three anymore. It's four. Chris is from the future and oh, that's right, I may just be part demon. So please, tell me how you can find the right time for Chris and I to have a relationship."

Phoebe raised her eyebrows and looked at Piper.

"She has a point," she muttered.

A throat cleared and I saw Sam looking at me. Gazing at everyone else I found Embry looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Can we just focus on the point at hand here?" I asked Piper.

Piper nodded and sat back down.

"Alright, so lets try to explain this as best as possible." I started.

"You all need to swear to keep this secret between just you and the pack." Phoebe said to them. "We cant have the cleaners coming."

I bit my lip. That would not be good.

"The cleaners?" Sam asked.

"They are people who come and clean up witch's messes." I said essentially.

The still all looked so confused and I felt bad for them.

"When a witch makes too much of a scene publicly, they come and fix it so the world of magic stays hidden." Piper said.

They all nodded and I let out a breath.

"How did this happen?" Jake asked. "How did you become a witch?"

"How did Sam become a werewolf?" I asked.

"Im guessing our parents. Dad would or could have been the wolf."

"And mom could have been a witch. We don't know."

"You could ask them." Paige muttered under her breath.

I shot her a look and everyone's ears perked up.

"What does she mean by that?" Sam asked quickly.

I sighed and turned my full attention to him. "I can contact the afterlife."

"You mean mom and dad." He said.

I nodded hesitantly.

"Have you done it?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Bella, maybe you should give it a try. Paige is right. We can get some answers then."

I shook my head.

"Bella, Phoebe said kindly.

"Why not?" Sam asked. "Don't you want to see them?"

"Of course I do." I told him.

"Then why?"

I felt raw and naked. Like everyone could see how vulnerable I really was.

"Because I know I will crave them. I will end up abusing to my powers because I know once I see them and talk to them, I could never go back. I could never go down that road of loss again because I know they would be just a spell away."

The sisters along with the pack looked at me sympathetically.

"Leo, the demon I fought today. He wouldn't blow up. I had to use a fireball to destroy him."

Leo looked at me concerned.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him.

"I think we need to set up some protection right away. If the demon is forcing you to use your demonic powers, then the source must know something we don't."

"Great," I muttered. Chris put a hand on my shoulder and kissed my cheek.

"I'll go get the crystals." He said and orbed off.

"What else?" I asked Piper.

"We can set up some charms around the house and make some potions." She said.

"What can we do?" Sam asked, referring to the pack.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

Everyone shot me a look, including the sisters.

"Oh come on," I told them. "We don't know the extent of what they are capable of or what can happen. What if it ends up being something more harmful than good?"

"She's got a point," Leo said.

"I'm not just about to sit here and watch the game of predator and prey," Sam said to me.

"We need you all to watch your backs. It is possible that people may come after you to get to Bella," Phoebe said.

A feeling of nauseousness crept upon me and I held my stomach tightly.

"It probably wont happen, but we have to be safe Bella." Paige said watching me.

I nodded and then had a really weird thought.

"Hey Leo, I was able to reflect things, like Wyatt can. Do you think…well maybe…"

I struggled with my words. It made sense but didn't at the same time.

"Maybe I can absorb powers. Or copy them."

"Explain." Paige said confused.

"Well, its seems that I have something like Wyatt's powers, I have yours, Prue's, and a demons. Couldn't it be that I have the power to copy other magical creatures powers?"

"If so, you would be awfully powerful. And still extremely wanted."

I bit my lip.

"But I guess it is possible."

We all looked at him wide eyed.

"Like you said, it makes sense." He said. "I'll go check with the elders."

Leo disappeared and then within seconds Chris reappeared.

"Got the crystals. How do you want me to set them up?" he asked.

"Maybe we should just wait?" I offered. "Don't use them till we really need them? I can call them with my powers if im in trouble and they will be here if needed later on anyways."

Chris looked hesitant.

"We might as well see if charms and spells can work first." I added.

Phoebe nodded and got up.

"All right. Then Piper and Paige go back to the manor and fix up potions. I can grab some paper and start writing some spells."

The sisters nodded and were off.

_Man this life is crazy._ I thought to myself.


	16. Chapter 16

"Bella, wait, woah," Sam said as he pulled me back from Phoebe and Chris. Phoebs gave me a nod and I stayed behind to talk with Sam and the pack.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"What is going on? Potions? Charms? And Crystals?" he asked slightly overwhelmed.

"Sit," I commanded.

"In order to keep us safe, the sisters and I need to put up some things around the house- just to keep the bad guys away and out of the house."

"Define things." He said.

"Potions-, which will be kept in the house. They come in little glass bottles and you throw them at a demon or unknown person. There are charms, which are just things that hang around the house. They will look like decorations and such. As for crystals, those are a little more complex." I said slowly.

"These Crystals we are talking about are powerful. They can act as a shield and at times an entrapment- it just depends which side of the crystals you are on. If and when you form them in a circle around a person/people, they keep them in there. A magical creature's powers will not work to get them out and until someone can remove the crystal from its alignment, you are pretty much stuck there."

"You make it sound so easy." He admitted.

"I've been around it for a while. You learn the whole hecticness of it all. It will get easier in time. You all just need to adjust." I said to all of them.

"If you're confused or need anything, just let me know." I said getting up from the couch.

"Wait, what is going to happen with our shifts?" Quil asked.

Sam looked at me and I gave him a look of cluelessness.

"Well obviously Bella needs round the clock protection." Embry spoke up.

"No, that's what the charms and spells are for. Im fine." I told him.

"You guys said yourself that may not work. Sam, I don't want to take a chance." He said as he looked over to Sam.

My eyes narrowed at Embry. He may want to protect me and care for me, but I got another thing coming.

"Sam, no. I will be fine. I have the sisters to call for if needed. Chris will be around. I can orb or project myself back and forth if needed and there is nothing you guys can really do."

Sam looked torn. Emily came over, rubbed his back gently and whispered something in his ear.

He visibly changed and nodded slowly.

"All right, here's how it's going to go. Patrols will be everyday. I want at least two men out there at a time. You boys will be taking a 12-hour shift. I want you all on your full attention and no messing around. Approximately three times a day, I want someone to stop by the house. Especially if Emily or me are out. Bella, you can consult with the boys when the sisters or Chris is around- meaning they wont have to come in," Sam said to me before I could protest, "But they will be circling once around the house. And if they hear anything suspicious, they have a right to come in. Got it?" he asked.

I nodded, finding he was fair enough.

"If for any reason you boys can't do your patrol, you need to switch with someone. I don't want anyone taking slack in this job. As for tonight, you boys need to go home and get your rest. Embry and I will start first tomorrow. The rest of you, I will assign you later. Now get out of here." He said.

Everyone nodded, stood up and walked out the door. Of course, many of the boys stopped to give me hugs, especially Embry before they left to get sleep.

"Hey Sam? Aren't 12-hour shifts kinda…long? You know I will be okay right?"

Sam raised his eyebrow at me.

"I just- I feel bad." I admitted.

"Bella, we can handle it, don't worry. Plus it's only about once a week. I'm sure if you give the boys some food, they will find you to be heaven sent. Stop worrying so much."

He came over giving me a big hug. "I just don't want you guys burning yourselves out for me. I can handle this. And you- between work and patrols, when are you going to fit in Emily?" I asked.

"Emily knows what I have to do. And we always fit time in for each other. Like I said, stop worrying. We will all be fine."

I rolled my eyes, pulling out of his embrace.

"Okay, I have to go start hanging up the charms." I said.

He gave me a quick kiss to the forehead and sent me on my way.

* * *

"Everything okay?" Chris asked as he was stringing through some fishing line to hang the enchanted charms.

"Yea, just figuring out the wolves' schedule. You will be sticking around with me right?" I asked him as I began to help.

"Of course." He smirked and kissed my cheek.

"You two are just too cute." Phoebe said with a smile as she sat at the kitchen table.

Chris rolled his eyes while I blushed.

"How are the spells coming?" I asked.

"Good," she replied. "I put a few different enchantment spells on each charm and luckily Chris brought enough from the manor to hang one up like every two feet."

I let out a laugh and continued to string.

"The rest of the spells should be ready within the hour." She said.

I nodded and continued with my work. A few times Sam came in wondering if he could do something but just shooed him away. After that, Emily would come in, worried that we were doing too much work and felt the need to do something.

Like Sam though, I turned her away and told her to go relax. It was after the fifth time Sam came in the kitchen that I finally gave him a job.

"You, Emily, and I can go out and hang these around the house." I said grabbing the charms.

We each took as many as we could grab and hung them up. Luckily, they had a nice wrap around porch so it was easy to just hang up and not find unusual.

"These are beautiful." Emily commented as she hung them up.

"Thanks, Chris found them somewhere." I laughed.

I heard a giggle from Emily and looked over to find her and Sam having 'a moment'. I stared for a quick second just finding how cute they were. They truly were a great pair for each other. Sam had changed so much, it was finally then that I realized how greatly things have transformed. He was no longer my loveable goof ball brother trying to find his fairytale.

He was now my serious loveable brother who _was_ living his fairytale.

"I got more," Chris said coming up behind me.

"Great," I groaned as my arm felt like it could fall off.

"You need to work out more," he laughed.

I shot him a look and continued to go around the house hanging the beautiful metal charms. Each was shaped into something else. Some had a moon; others had a sun; but each was different.

"I think I have worked out enough to kick your ass," I muttered mostly to myself.

"Oh really?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Heck yea," I said.

"I think with all the combat training I learned this summer, I could beat anyone in sight."

"Then what happened when the demon attacked?" Chris joked.

"I killed him…unlike someone who decided to fly out the door." I joked.

"Hey, its not that easy to get right back up when you get thrown through a door plus give or take 20 feet." Chris whined as I laughed at my joke.

"Mmhm." I teased. Patting him on the shoulder, I passed him to hang up some more charms and snickered.

"You laugh now, but once you get thrown through a door…"

"Newsflash Chris. I have. Its like everyday life at the manor remember?" I reminded.

He rolled his eyes, as I did mine.

"Fine you win. But I can still beat you."

"We'll test it out one day." He chided.

"Your on." I said. "You are **so** on."

When we all came back in the house with the charms all hung up, Phoebe came in the room with sheets beyond sheets of paper.

"Alright, I think I am done." She said exhausted.

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"You think? You have like a whole book there." I exclaimed.

"Hey, you can never be too prepared." She said as she came to sit on the couch with Chris and I.

"So what's next?" Sam asked.

"We wait for Piper and Paige to get back." I said simply.

* * *

It felt like forever till they finally got back. Everyone was on edge and curious of what to do next. It was like feeling helpless- and nobody liked that.

"So what now?" I asked the sisters in the awkward silence.

"Here are some potions I made up," Piper said handing them to me. "They should do any job. Its like a copy of my power to blow up but stronger."

I nodded and looked at the red liquid.

"This blue one is pretty powerful too so be careful." Paige warned. "We kind of mixed everything together into one."

"Wonderful," I groaned.

When everything was explained, we all sat around the living room. I could tell it was still awkward- after all, our worlds really didn't mix.

"Bella, maybe you should try seeing your parents," Piper pushed.

"Piper," Leo warned.

"No." I told Piper.

"Bella, it could help," she tried to reason.

"Piper, no." I said again a bit more forceful. Everyone gave her and I looks.

"Then what about Sam? Sam are you up for it?" she asked.

Sam popped his head up and opened his mouth to answer.

"Piper, no. Stop. I told you no so quit pushing."

"Bella im just-"

"trying to help I know! But your not. You're making this worse. I know the outcome and I don't want it to happen so stop." I snapped.

She looked away hurt and I sighed.

"You know the outcome?" Paige asked.

I threw my head back and sighed again.

"Bella? Phoebe asked.

I looked down at my hands and away from everyone else.

"Before you guys sent me to live here, I was thinking about casting a spell to see them." I said softly. "You guys were all out of the house and it seemed like the perfect opportunity. I went up to the attic, found the spell and rummaged around for the candles."

I bit my lip, "I saw you guys do it once before so I knew how you set everything up. I put the candles in a circle and went to look for some matches. When I touched the lighter, I had a vision. It was me talking to my parents, and when they went away I collapsed to the ground. I felt so empty and lost."

My head turned to look outside window. "So I went back upstairs and put everything away- I shut the book of shadows, cleaned up the candles and put the lighter back away."

The sisters sighed.

"I know that vision was a sign telling me not to do it. It was obvious the magical world was telling me what would happen."

My eyebrows furrowed and I continued on, "The pain I felt was indescribable. I was lost and hurt and it was like I couldn't breath. It felt like I lost them all over again."

I looked up at Sam and found him a bit teary eyed.

"I know you want answers just as much as I do, but you cant do it. Because I know you will hurt just the same as me. Piper, I know you want to help, but this is something you just can't do." I said softly.

Everyone stayed quiet and with that, I got up and walked out of the house.

* * *

I felt bare and naked again. Pouring my heart out to everyone was just…tiring. I walked along the woods for a while just thinking to myself.

Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I should see them. But the vision still haunted me. It still made me get those Goosebumps up and down my arms.

"Hey," Chris said orbing in front of me.

"Chris, I don't really want to talk right now," I groaned.

"That's fine," he told me, "but in order to keep you safe, you have to stay in and around the house. Out near these woods are past the boundaries."

"Chris," I groaned yet begged at the same time.

"Come on," he said taking my hand and walking me back towards the house.

"I don't want to face them," I told my boyfriend after we got closer to the front of the house.

"Bella," he said tugging my hand.

"No Chris, I really don't want to," I told him with my feet planted on the ground.

"Why?" he asked coming to face me.

"Because I just don't okay?' I whispered looking away from his blue-eyed gaze.

"Give me a reason- a better reason." He said trying to catch my line of sight.

I took a few seconds. Was I really ready to open my heart?

"Because I hate feeling like this. I hate being so open and naked. It makes me feel sick that I am this weak. I don't want to do this; I don't want to be here. I don't want to-"

"To what? He asked hugging me.

"To be me," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Why would you ever say something like that?" he murmured against the top of my head.

"Because its true. I hate who I am and what im doing. I hate being responsible for all the unhappiness and security. I hate knowing that I am taking up the space in peoples lives and I just- I feel lost."

Chris took a long pause and then pulled away to look at me. "I need you to stop bottling yourself up to me."

I gave him a look and went to pull away.

"No," he said in a serious tone as held me against him a bit tighter. "I'm done with this. I'm done with you not telling me things- how your feeling, what's on your mind. I can't take how you feel because you never give me a chance to help you."

"And before you say anything," he added as I opened my mouth to protest, "no matter how many times you say you are fine and you don't need help, I know deep down inside you do. I see that mask you put up and the happy face you think you put on so well. I see right through it and don't believe it for a second."

"Then why have you said something about it?" I asked confused.

"Because I didn't want to push you. I wanted you to tell me when you were ready, but I can obviously see, now, that that day may never come and im tired of waiting- I'm tired of seeing you hurt and acting like its all fine and dandy and I'm especially tired of standing by and waiting for you to come to me."

I buried my face in his chest and stood there for what seemed like the longest time.

"I love you too much to let you go," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered moving to listen to his heartbeat. Tears ran down my cheeks slowly. It felt good to just let them fall freely.

After a few moments, we pulled away and Chris took my face in his hands.

"You don't have to do this alone."

"I know," I whispered back.

"Do you?" he asked staring into my eyes.

I couldn't answer. My thoughts and words seemed to have escaped me. Did I?

He put our foreheads together and whispered, "no more secrets."

Nodding slightly, I tilted my head and leaned in for a kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

Instead of walking back inside the house, I talked Chris into sitting out by the big rocks and watching the waves. It felt like forever that we just sat there and talked. It felt good.

"Think we should go back inside?" I asked as the sun was starting to set.

"Are you ready to go back in?" he asked uncertain.

"Maybe in a few," I said turning back to the water. Chris' body shook with laughter and he kissed my cheek.

"So what now?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what do I do? I can't just walk back into that house now that everything is fine. I walked out upset and they are all going to be looking at me for an explanation."

"Well, you don't have to explain everything but I don't know, play it by ear. If you feel like talking then talk. Its whatever comes to you."

I sighed and stood up from his arms, "Alright, lets go."

We walked back hand in hand and I was dreading the moment I walked into the house.

The pack was still sitting in the living room and looked up when I came in.

Before I could turn to Chris, he squeezed my hand and whispered in my ear, "You are going to hate me."

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"The elders are calling for me," he said sympathetically.

"Chris," I groaned, glancing over at Sam who was getting up from his seat.

"I know, im so sorry Bells. It seems important."

I sighed and kissed him, "go, I will see you later."

He nodded, giving me a sorrowful look and orbed away.

"I know what you are going to ask but im okay now. I was being over-emotional," I told Sam as I looked in the spot Chris once was.

Turning towards my brother, I was startled as he wrapped me in a hug.

"Hi Em," I choked out to the woman as Sam continued to hug me.

"Bella," she giggled as she passed me on the way to the living room.

"Boys, dinner is ready," she called.

Sam let go of me, kissed my head and then walked into the kitchen.

"Oh thank god," I said as I pulled myself together. Embry led me by the shoulders into the kitchen.

"pushy pushy," I teased.

Rolling his eyes, he gave me a kiss to the cheek and went to grab himself a plate.

"oh food," I claimed, grabbing a carrot to munch on.

"Grab yourself a plate," Emily told me. I nodded, taking a seat on the counter as I watched everyone grab a plate. Emily sat on Sam's lap, eating a plate on her own, while the rest of the guys inhaled their food- stopping to laugh and talk for a few seconds.

"What?" Jake asked me as I observed everyone.

"nothing," I muttered, taking a bite of another carrot.

"You know you guys eat like dogs right?" I blurted out.

Everyone looked at me and I shrugged, "what? Its true. You guys really need to learn some manners."

"Says the girl sitting on the counter" Paul countered.

"hey," I said jumping down, "Its better than me coming to sit on your lap," I pointed out.

He grumped but nodded nonetheless.

"alright well im going to get some shut eye, see you all in the morning," I called over my shoulder.

"You know its like 8 o'clock right?" Sam asked.

I sighed and turned around, "and im tired."  
"or up to no good…" Quil mumbled. I shot him a glare.

"Bella, what are you really going to do?" Sam asked.

"I was just going to bed!" I defended.

"Liar," Embry called out.

Shooting him a glare I crossed my arms. "You don't know that."  
"Yes I do." He said. "You're my imprint. I know when you are lying and telling the truth."

I stood there not knowing what to say. The whole imprint thing was still a sore subject yet I wasn't about to give up my lie.

"So Bella? What are you going to do?" Jake asked.  
"You're in a corner, just admit it." Seth told me.

I rolled my eyes and put up my hands, "fine. I wasn't going to bed. Well, I was going to…just not right away."

"So you were going to…" Jared asked.

"Jump out my window and practice some magic okay?" I huffed.

Everyone was quiet again. The forks were dropped back on their plates and everyone was looking at me.

"Please tell me you weren't serious just now," Sam groaned.

"no?" I asked with smile.

"Bella, why on earth would you do something so stupid?" Embry asked.

"Hey!" I protested, "Its not stupid. I want to go back outside and try and get another vision. Maybe I missed something. Plus, it will be good to stretch out my powers."

"Did we not just go over how dangerous it is for you to be alone today?" Sam asked.

"you did…" I said, "but, I can handle it. No offense but you guys' cant do much. That we know of," I said before they could say anything, "I need to make sure I am ready for anything and by doing that, I cant just sit around here. It's going to drive me crazy. You **all** are going to drive me crazy."

Most of them rolled their eyes and Emily smiled at me, "well, before you go on your suicide mission, maybe you can grab something to eat first?" she asked as she stood up to put her plate in the sink.

"Its not a suicide mission," I told her while walking back to the food.

"Yes it is," Quil added.

"Its not suicide! I'm not going to die and you all know I will be outside. See its all good." I told them while standing there with my plate of food. Embry got out of his seat and had me take it.

"Thanks," I smiled as I began to eat.

"When you are done, Jake and Paul will go out with you," Sam told me.

"Sam," I whined, "I can do this all by myself. If you want your boys all prepared for the long haul and your crazy patrol schedule, they need to get to bed early to be on their tip top shape."

Sam gave me a look.

"And I will probably be out late, so, I think you just need to let this go, let me do my thing and I will let you do yours," I said sweetly.

"As great as that sounds, my 'boys' have a lot of stamina, can handle themselves and will be watching over you no matter what you say." Sam told me face to face.

"you're a jerk you know that?" I said leaning back and taking my last bite of food.

"but you love me anyways," he replied.

"that you know of," I muttered, getting up to put my plate in the sink.

"Lets go," I told the two boys while walking out the door, "Thanks for dinner Emily," I said over my shoulder.

We got outside into the dark night and I went over to the tree near my bedroom. I touched the place where I once had a vision. I waited and waited but nothing came. Walking around the rest of the tree, I couldn't get anything.

I let out a frustrated sigh and looked over to where the boys were. They sat on the front steps watching me curiously.

I tilted my head up and got an idea. There was a small ledge to where my bedroom window sat. The tree was pretty tall and sturdy. I wonder…

Projecting myself up, I started climbing the tree. Below me I could see Paul and Jake get up.

"Ouch," I exclaimed as I the tree cut my upper arm.

"Bella, what are you doing? Get down." Jake commanded.

"I'm not a dog Jake," I commented as I continued my tree climbing.

"Dog or not, get your ass back down here Bella." Paul added.

"I'm fine," I told them, swinging my leg over a branch.

"What are you even trying to do? Climb the whole tree?" Paul asked.

"Something like that," I told them.

I didn't see a branch in the darkness and it cut the side of my face.

"Shit," I cussed.

"Okay, seriously. Get down Bella," Jake said nervously. Both of the boys were standing underneath the tree acting like they were ready to catch me if I fell.

"I'm fine, just a stupid branch," I told them. I was almost there. I could see how close I was to the ledge.

I climbed up a few more limbs and was there. There was a pretty big gap between the thick limbs of the tree and my window ledge.

"Don't you dare," Paul growled.

Jake ran off doing god knows what.

"I'm fine. I just want to see if I can get a vision." I shouted below.

"Bella, don't be stupid!" Paul yelled again as I stretched myself out to try and reach the ledge.

Just a bit closer…

I scooted up on the branch and felt my heart pump faster. The farther out I was going out on the limb, the less sturdy it became. I held onto a branch above my head and continued to stretch my body to reach the ledge. I was almost there. The tip of my foot barely touched it.

"Isabella Uley, get your ass down here!" Sam roared.

I let out a huff and rolled my eyes. "I'm fine!" I yelled back and continued to move further along the branch.

Quickly glancing downward, I saw the whole pack now joining in on my stunt.

I could tell how nervous and mad Sam looked but I kept moving.

My body finally reached from the tree to the window ledge and I gasped.

It was like fire hit my body and I went tumbling down. I could hear yelling and everyone shouting my name. I knew I was falling but I couldn't wake up. It wasn't until it felt like something hit me in the air that I awoke and used my powers to help me land on my feet. I landed on the grass in a crouch and felt my thoughts shift. My eyes flashed black and I stood up shaking my head to get it clear. The dark thoughts left and I was back to being me.

"What the hell?" Sam yelled at me as he ran over to hug me.

The air in my lungs left me as he held me tight.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could have died! I told you to get down and you-"

"Okay!" I let out as he stepped back to check me out.

"Bella," Emily breathed, giving me a quick hug before looking at my cheek, "we should get you cleaned up."

I shook my head and stepped back, "'im okay, I think I need to go take a run and get my thoughts together."

"Did you see something?" Sam asked.

I paused and then shook my head, "I just need to go clear my head."

Sam looked at me suspiciously. "Jake and Paul, I swear to god if you don't watch her-"

"it was my fault Sam," I interjected, "I just started climbing without thinking. They didn't even have time to react."

"Don't do it again Bella," Sam said sternly.

I nodded, feeling this darkness in my chest.

"I need to go," I told them and began walking off to the woods.

Paul and Jake were right behind me. I put a hand to my chest as I felt the odd feeling. What was going on?

"You okay Bella?" Jake asked looking at me.

"Yea," I breathed still rubbing my chest.

"You don't sound too good…" Paul said grabbing my arm and stopping me.

My skin was burning and I pulled my arm out of his grasp.

My hands felt like they were on fire.

"Chris!" I said as loud as I could. Obviously it wasn't too loud since the boys were looking at me worried.

"Call for Chris," I told the two of them as I held my hands together tight. I knew this feeling. That hot tingly sensation. It was when I would create a fireball. Somehow I couldn't control it. What was happening?

As they called for him, I slowly opened one of my hands and saw a huge fireball floating.

Jake looked at me and his eyes went wide. We were in the middle of the forest. If I let this thing go, we would be having a huge forest fire on our hands. Jake hit Paul and got his attention. Both of them stared at me nervously. I doubled over in pain as I felt my body feel like it was being split into two.

I shut my hand and slowly staggered to get up.

"Bella," they both said nervously.

I felt the rush of warmth again and I took off. My body was loosing control. I knew Jake and Paul were behind me trying to catch up, but I couldn't worry about them right now. I got to the edge of the forest, just where I wanted to be. Without a thought, I ran faster than I ever have and then jumped off a huge cliff and into the water.

I sank deep into the cool water and felt my body cool down. I let my hands go and felt them return back to normal. Swimming back up to the surface, I came up and gasped for air.

"Bella!" Jake called down to me. I looked up and found Paul and Jake staring down at me from the cliff I just jumped off of. I nodded to them and watched as Paul went running off. I was assuming that he was coming to get me so I began swimming to shore.

As I was swimming, that weird feeling came over me again. I suddenly felt super cold- colder than I should have been. I felt my hands start to turn cold and numb and my teeth were beginning to chatter. I tried to swim faster and that's when I noticed my hair starting to freeze together a bit. I stopped swimming and felt my lips. I swear they were probably blue.

"What the hell?" Paul asked as he stood at the shore. He was noticing the temperature change. I watched as he could see his own breath. It was not supposed to be this cold.

He turned back to me and I swim to meet him.

"What's going on?" he asked, hugging me to him. His skin broke out in Goosebumps and I began to worry. They ran hot. I should start to warm up. Why was I still freezing cold?

"Shit Bella, how are you this cold?" he asked still trying to warm me up. I could tell he was starting to freeze. His body was shaking a bit, and I knew it wasn't to change into a wolf.

"Get away from me," I told him, pulling away. He looked at me like was crazy and I shook my head. Before I could say anything else, I felt pain again. My thoughts were shifting back and forth and I knelt down in pain. I put my hands to my head; feeling like my head was about to explode.

Before I knew it the pain was gone and I stood back up.

Paul looked to me and then let his mouth fall open.

"Wha-?"

My jaw dropped as I saw what happened. The water was frozen. Like literally a big chunk of ice.

"What the hell?" I breathed in the air. I could now see my breath too.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." Paul said guiding me away. I looked back at the water one last time before walking back with Paul.

We met Jake at the edge of the forest and Paul jut gave him an indescribable look. Paul had put his arm around me and tucked my body against his again. This time, I was actually warming up. It was weird. I could feel his heat now.

Both Jake and Paul walked me back. We were walking to the front of the house, when I saw Chris in the kitchen. He obviously saw me as I noticed the shocked look on his face.

Running out, Paul let go of me and he grabbed me in his arms.

"What the hell happened this time?" Sam asked pinching the bridge of his nose. Emily rubbed his shoulders as she stood behind him.

"Chris, something happened," I said as I looked over my shoulder to the woods.

He looked at me confused and I felt tears pool in my eyes.

"Boys?" Sam asked, as they were quiet. Both Jake and Paul looked at me and I swallowed hard.

Turning back to Chris, I took a breath and looked him in the eye "I think im loosing control," I whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone was quiet.

"I-I think my demonic powers are growing so much I cant control them. I almost started a forest fire and then I almost- well I did- freeze the beach water."

"What?" Sam, Chris, and Jake asked.

"Chris, what's happening?" I asked.

He shook his head and took my hands. He looked at the fronts and the backs but didn't seem to find the answers he wanted.

"I don't know. I really have no idea- this-" he stumbled on his words and then let out a frustrated breath.

I looked over Chris' shoulder and glanced over at Sam.

"What were you doing here anyways?" I asked Chris in the eye.

"I heard you call once and when I tried to orb to you, I couldn't reach you. It was like a one-way call thing. It was like you were blocked off. So I orbed here to see if you were home, but Sam said you were out with Paul and Jake so we were talking about what happened. Bella, what happened when you climbed the tree today?" he asked carefully.

"I thought maybe I could get a premonition off the tree branches closest to my bedroom window. Then when that didn't work I thought maybe I could get one off my window but when I touched it, it was like it electrified me. I ended up falling. It was weird because I swear I could hear everything around me, I just couldn't get my body to move. Then when I finally regained control, I landed on the grass fine."

"Anything else?" he asked.

"I don't think so why?"

He let out a breath and looked at me.

"Some of the guys said your eyes turned black for a second."

My face paled and I felt sick. My eyes turned black? That's bad. That's demonic.

"Bella," Chris started.

"Chris if my eyes turned black, you know what that means. I think- maybe we should use the crystals on me," I told him as I looked at my hands.

"What? Are you crazy?" he asked.

"Chris, if I cant control my powers, who knows what I could do. I mean- come on! I just turned the water from a swimming pool to a ice rink."

"We are not trapping you in the crystals," he told me as I walked past him.

I shut my eyes and tried to keep my emotions in check.

"Chris, you have to." I told him.

"I'm not going to do it Bella." He said right back.

"Do what?" Sam asked for the rest of them. To be truthful, I kind of forgot they were standing there.

I couldn't look to any of them. I felt so ashamed and frustrated.

"Bella wants me to trap her in a circle of powerful crystals," Chris supplied.

"Are you crazy?" Sam growled.

"Sam, im losing control. I don't know how but I am and I need to be stopped."

"We will stop you," he told me.

"Sam you guys cant do anything! And this is my choice. I'm not going to allow myself to hurt any of you. I don't want to take that risk."

"Bella, this just means we have to watch you more carefully," Chris said coming towards me.

"Chris! You were barely gone for the night; you think you can keep round the clock watch on me? Come on, you know I am right."

"No, you're not. None of us are going to keep you surrounded by the crystals Bella."

"Its not a big deal," I begged him.

"Are you kidding? Yes it is. You are asking for confinement. You are asking for one of us to set you in a magical prison cell. Bella, we don't know what the crystals could do to you- they may hurt you or maybe even kill you."

"Chris, that won't happen."

"You don't know that. It's happened before Bella. Not to mention, you also become an easier target for the demons."

"I will be trapped in the crystals."

"And they can easily move them- with or without touching them." He told me.

I huffed as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Just…lets think through this first okay?" he asked me.

I sighed in frustration but agreed. He was partially right, but so was I. I wonder what the sisters would say?

"Chris, look, I have thought this through…okay, so maybe I haven't thought of everything but Chris! Chris…hear me out," I told him as he tried to walk past me and ignore me. I held him at the shoulders and felt my heart drop when he wouldn't look at me.

"If and when I lose control, its going to be dangerous. You know it; I know it;" I let out a laugh, "practically everyone here knows it. And I know that if it wasn't me- if it wasn't someone you knew or had feelings for… if I didn't know you and wasn't your girlfriend, you would go along with this. And I need you to okay? I am a danger and I need to be stopped."

"You should know me better," he said meeting me in the eyes. "You should know that just because you are my girlfriend- the most beautiful and amazing person I have ever met and love- that I wouldn't stand for this. I know you think you are dangerous, and maybe you are, but so are the crystals. We don't use them a lot for a reason Bella. And I know you think you have it all down, but maybe you could be wrong."

I quickly broke eye contact. I wasn't wrong…was I?

"I believe in you." He whispered, "I believe that you are strong enough to overcome anything and everything without submitting to imprisonment."

"Y-you love me?" I stuttered out as I analyzed all of his words. He let out a little chuckle and raised a hand up to my cheek.

"You got that, out of everything I just said to you?"

I met his eyes and flashed him a smile, "no, I heard everything else…that particular thing stuck out."

His chuckle made my heart lift, along with the tension in the air.

"Yes, I love you- and its forever," he smiled.

My body went all tingly and my heart sped up as he bent down to kiss me.

A throat cleared- particularly Sam's- before anything escalated with Chris and I.

"Okay, so…then what? No crystals and increased Bella watch." I said with question and sarcasm in my voice.

"Yup," Chris confirmed.

I shook my head and gave him a look, "No." Biting my lip I tried to find another peace offering. "What if you taught me some more control?" I spoke to Chris.

He gave me a puzzled look as Sam escorted us all into house and in the living room. Grabbing a seat on the sofa I turned towards Chris, "remember back a while ago when you came fresh out from the future…you commented on how I needed more practice and control. I eventually grew stronger and closer to you, so it was kind of forgotten but…"

"I was talking about control as in a temper attitude control thing. I remember you had some troubles with that," He cut in teasingly.

I rolled my eyes and shot teasingly dirty looks at the snickering boys.

"Well…im still having a hard time with temper and maybe a little bit with the attitude too… So couldn't it be applied to everything else?"

"We can give it a shot in the morning I guess," Chris shrugged.

We both looked at Sam for approval and he just looked lost.

"Sure, why not?" he voiced with a hand on his neck.

"Alright," I breathed, leaning back against Chris' chest. His arms came around my waist and my hands settled on top of his.

* * *

The next morning hit before I was expecting it. I had woken up to a cold bed with Chris nowhere to be found. I felt funny. I wasn't sure how to explain it, but I didn't feel like myself. Quickly brushing it off, I changed into some work out clothes, I went downstairs.

"Morning," Chris said as he took a bite of food Emily made him.

"Morning," I replied back giving my brother, his wife, and my boyfriend a hello.

"You okay?" Chris wondered as I started to have a hard time focusing on the things in front of me.

"Yea," I said. Suddenly watching everything spin and feeling queasy, I looked up at Chris. My body was feeling like it was being called- almost like it was being split in two. "Chris," I spoke panicked. Grabbing a hold of the table, I looked over at my boyfriend helplessly and then I was gone.

"Chris?" I asked a bit out of it. I was now in the underworld. My stomach went the pits. What was I doing here?

"You," a voice rang out as I got up from the ground. I looked around, wondering where I heard that. Walking out of the darkness was…Cole?

"What the fuck?" I said, my voice echoing the cave walls in shock.

He flew me against the wall and I let out a groan.

"Was that necessary?" I asked. His eyes turned black and I knew I wasn't dealing with Phoebe's ex husband/boyfriend/father of her baby.

"What's up?" I asked trying to get me out of this ugly situation. Before Cole could do anything more with a flick of his hand, the source stopped him.

"Oh and look at this," he said coming closer to me. Now this guy, he was an ugly thing. He was ugly, and beyond bygones scary.

"So much power," he said circling me. "So much talent."

With a flick of the wrist by Cole, I was forced against a cave wall and practically glued to it.

"You should be ours," the source said. With the two of them walking over to me, I tried my hardest to get away but I was stuck. Literally. Panicking, the two were right in front of me.

"And you will be. Now," he said and pressed a finger to my forehead. The pain was blistering. It was like my head was pounding with anger. Everything felt like I was burning in hell. Oh wait, I was in hell. I let out a painful scream and everything went crazy. I broke out of the powers Cole had over me and flicked him against a cave wall. Take that buddy, I thought to myself. The pain hit my head again, this time burning my eyes. Doing whatever I could possibly do to get away, I thought hard of Sam's place and vanished through the underworld.

"Ahh!" I screamed out in agony as I landed on hard wood. I kept my hands on my head, crying out in pain.

"Bella!" I could hear faintly.

"Make it stop!" I gritted out. My eyes must have flashed black because when I opened them, that was all I could see. It was I was looking through a black lens. There was a faint gasp beside me, but the pain was so unbearable I just held my head and cried out. Shutting my eyes again, I felt myself losing control. Those feelings that I felt when I was on fire started to come back and I quickly ran outside.

"Get away!" I called when I made it outside. An extreme rush of wind hit us, almost acting like a tornado. Then it became freezing. Then there was lightening and thunder. My body went from hot to electrified. Everything was in a frenzy.

"Bella!" someone called. I gasped out in pain. My head. God, my head.

"You will be ours," the source called in my head as I tried to fight what I was feeling.

Gritting out in a large amount of pain, I kneeled down putting my head to the floor and fought as hard as I could. I was strong, I could get through this.

"Fuck!" I yelled out as everything continued to pulsate around me. The winds were still strong and I couldn't grab control. After fighting with the darkness for what seemed like hours, something began to subside in my head. The pain began to dull and I could breathe. Looking up in a haze as everything started to slow around me, I saw Grams, the Halliwell's mom (Patty), My mom and my dad.

"Mom," I breathed out looking at her figure. It was like they were all out in front of me. Every one of them gave me a kind smile and then I blackened out.

I woke up with a start, immediately flying whoever was in front of me to the wall. I saw it had been Embry and Piper.

"Oh god," I said looking at what I did. As I opened my mouth to apologize, I suddenly got hit with a wave of nauseousness. Rushing to get up, I rushed to the bathroom and held my hair as I spilled my stomach contents in the toilet.

"Bella," a bunch of people said as I continued to gag. When I was done, I flushed the toilet and slugged over to the sink, leaning my head in. God I felt like shit. What was happening?  
"Are they okay?" I asked Chris who was behind me rubbing my back.  
"Yea, they are fine," he answered. I threw cold water over my face a while later and stood up.  
"I'm so sorry," I said to the two of them as I stumbled out of the bathroom, only to fall down and slide against the hallway wall.  
"Its okay," Embry said brushing some hair out of my face. Piper moved him and now all three sisters were in my face.  
"Bella? What happened?" Paige asked.  
"You're ex," I mumbled to Phoebe as I tried to stay conscious. "He is a mean one. I can see why he's out of the picture now."  
"Who?" she asked confused.  
"Cole," I said sounding a bit drunk. Everyone in my magical world sucked in a breath.  
"Bella, that cant be true," Piper said.  
"He threw me against a wall," I told Leo who was hovering over his wife as she bent down to my aid. He would believe me.  
"I need to sleep," I mumbled closing my eyes.  
"Bella, no. We don't know what will happen if you do," Piper said.  
"Goodnight," I said ignoring her then passed out.

* * *

I woke up again in my bed. Sitting up groggily, I felt like I was run over by a monster truck. As I sat at the edge of my bed, I slowly got up. My feet were wobbly, along with my head.

The door opened and I saw Embry. "You're up," he said.

"Yea," I mumbled still not feeling too well. I made it to the middle of the room before I had to stop.

"Embry?"

"Bella?" he wondered looking at me.

"I don't feel so good," I said before my legs gave out. He caught me just in time, watching as I was passed out again.

* * *

I didn't wake up for two weeks. I almost felt like I was in coma. Sometimes I could be somewhat conscious enough to hear Emily come in my room and check on me, or the guys talk to me, but I wasn't lucid enough to get out of my dream like state. When I finally did open my eyes though, there were balloons, flowers, and cards everywhere. I pulled back my covers and felt stiff. My head was still a bit dizzy. Sitting at the edge of the mattress, I thought of what happened. Cole, The Source, loosing control, mom, Embry.

"Mom," I croaked out. She was real. I saw her. She saved me.

"Bella!" Sam said busting into my room. I stared up and found my brother.

"Sam," I grumbled out with a major headache. He immediately ran over to me, hugging me in his arms.

"Good to see you too big bro," I said patting his back.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Should I get the sisters? Let me get them." he said pulling away.

"Sam," I called again. I was still weak and unstable.

"Just stay for a second," I said leaning against him. "I just need you."

He stayed by my side, hugging me as I felt a bit stronger. I was getting to be more lucid and in control. Thinking of seeing Chris and the sisters again, I found them orbed in my room.

"Hey, it worked," I said weakly as I pulled away from Sam.

"Bella!" They all shouted, rushing over to me like Sam did.

"Everything feels a bit funny," I announced as a bunch of people crowded my face.

"You were out for a while," Paige said guiding me back to my bed.

"Is Embry okay?" I asked gruffly to Sam.

"He's good," he said standing near me.

"Sorry to be gone like that," I told everyone.

"Bella, what happened?" Phoebe asked.

"I think your ex is working with the source," I told her. The charmed ones looked very displeased.

"I don't know how either one of them is alive, but they are."

"Do you think they were trying to get you?" Sam asked. Piper called up for Leo.

"I know they were. The source said I was going to be theirs. I can imagine they wont go without a fight," I spoke.

"Hey Leo," I smiled softly. Wyatt was in his hands now reaching out for me.

"Bella," he sighed with relief.

"Hey my man," I cooed to the toddler as he came into my arms. He hugged me softly and then sat on my lap, sitting there perfectly. I stroked his hair for a while as he rested against me. "So I think we need a new plan of action. Obviously they can pull me down to the underworld and I would really like it if I could stay above ground."

Everyone chuckled.

"I think it's best you stay at the Manor now," Piper spoke as she played with the back of his hair while he was in my arms. I could only imagine the glare Sam was giving her right now.

"She's my sister," he declared.

"She's ours too," Paige said right back in a calm tone.

They all got into some pissing quarrel. Piper started to speak up against Sam and Sam continuously threw the sibling card at her.

"Hey guys?" I croaked out. I glanced down at Wyatt who had now grabbed Chris's dog tags from around my neck. "Can we just have a day together? I would just really like to spend my time with both worlds for a bit before everything changes."

They all gave me sorrowed looks and nodded. Sam and Piper stopped fighting and everything went quiet again.

"Bella!" Emily shouted as she ran in my room. Wyatt put up his shield to protect us but I had him quickly take it down, as I knew that voice.

"Hey," I smiled weakly as she hugged me. "Oh gosh, I can't believe it. Are you okay? Did you need something? How about some Orange Juice? A bagel?" she offered. I laughed.

"I'm okay right now. Can someone just get Embry for me though? I feel really bad for passing out in his arms like that."

"So you remember," Sam said. I nodded. "For the most part yea. There are some things that are still coming but I think I can gather the whole picture."

"Leo, with the source and Cole beside him, wont that make them…"

"Nearly invincible?" I finished for Paige. She nodded and bit her lip.

"Well, we have Bella. As long as she is able to continue to fight, I think you guys can get past this. We just have to be careful now with the power of three. There can't be any distractions."

"Right, cause life is just so simple like that," I said sarcastically. I passed Wyatt to Piper's arms. Embry came into the room before I could continue to talk with Leo and I beamed.

"Hey, I am so sorry," I said reading his facial expressions. He rushed over to hug me. "You scared the crap out of me."

"I know, I shouldn't have gotten up from bed. Hopefully I didn't cause too much damage to your brain though right?"

"As long as you are still awake, happy, and breathing, I can survive."

"Good," I smiled squeezing Chris' hand.


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I have a few chapters in the making so stay with me!_**

Just as requested I got a day with both of my families. Piper was like the alpha in our family so she and Sam tended to butt heads no matter how civil they tried to be.

"Hey Piper?" I asked quietly as we set up the plates on a big picnic table at the beach. After I finally got the energy to get up from bed, I showered and saw the rest of the gang. Everyone was ecstatic to see me, which made me want to get out of the house even more. "Do you think stripping my powers would be a good idea?"

She raised her eyebrow and looked at me, "We can talk to Leo about it, but it might do more harm than good. We don't know what could happen if we take away your good powers. They might just leave you with the bad."

"I don't think I will ever switch sides though," I told her while thinking it over. "I was raised with good. And I know, we can't put our faith in that either, but I want to give myself the benefit of the doubt. I don't ever want to look back on life and see I left all of this behind."

She smiled at me and walked across the table to grab me in her arms. "Sweetie, we are never going to let that happen either. Don't you worry, we are going to figure this out."

I stayed in her arms for a bit before all of the guys started shuffling out.

"Wyatt!" I cooed as he got put down. His little legs came running over to me.

"Yea, that's my man." I hugged him tightly as I finished setting up the table.

"Need any help Emily?" I asked her as she came out with some food.

"Oh, no that's okay Bella," she said now cooing at the baby. I held him out for her to hold.

"Its okay, really. You can hold him," I encouraged her. She set down the dinner rolls and took him out of my arms. He started at her for a little before touching the scars on her face and healing them.

"Holy…" I said watching them heal into thin pink lines. When he was done he smiled at her and clapped his hands. "Nice going Wyatt!" I cheered. Emily seemed puzzled. She touched her face and then gasped.

"Em?" Paul asked.

"Holy fuck," he said as she turned to him.

"Come here Wyatt," I said taking him as attention was drawn to my sister in law.

"Wait, come here Em," I said. I set Wyatt down on the grass and had her turn to me. They were still faintly there. I put my hand to her face and waited for it to heal some more. Wyatt was strong for his age, but I was stronger. The scars fully disappeared and I smiled. Even though she liked to claim that the scars were part of who she was, I knew having the disappear would make it so that it no longer defined her.

"Sam!" Embry called as he walked out of the house. He was staring at Emily frozen.

"Wha-" Sam stopped and gasped at Emily's face. They were gone. The three jagged lines down her face were gone. She smiled at him with tears in her eyes.

My brother raced to her, kissing her like mad. When the broke, he just looked at her face, touching it like it wasn't real.

"You're a smart kid," I said picking up Wyatt again. He smiled at me and played with my hair.

"Nice going," Chris said coming to join us.

"I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner," I told him.

Leo and Piper were holding each other with a little smile. Yea, her son just did that.

"Go get mommy," I said setting the little boy down. Piper gave him a grin and held her hands out for her son. He went running and a grin spread across my face. Perfect.

"How did this- where did-" Sam was beyond speechless as he continued to look at Emily. Without speaking Emily just turned to me and smiled with those shiny eyes.

"You…" Sam said still in loss.

"And the kid," I said nodding over to Wyatt who was captivated by his mom and dad.

"Let's help finish the rest," I told Chris as I grabbed his hand. I passed by my brother and his wife with a smile. Happiness- it was perfect. Chris and I grabbed some more food that Emily had prepared for everyone and took it back outside. Jake had now put on some music and Paige and Phoebe were just about done putting more spells around the house and the property.

"You guys are just too cute!" Phoebe teased as she walked by us. I rolled my eyes while Chris laughed.

"You think she would be over it by now," Chris said behind me as I set out more food.

"Its Phoebs, she will never get over it," I joked as he held me. We eventually walked over to our family as Sam and the Pack were still marveling over Emily's face.

"So, I have to say, this is pretty nice. We haven't had something like this in a while," Paige confessed with an eye roll. I let out a laugh, calling victory in my head.

"We have to get back to business tomorrow though," Piper reminded as Wyatt was set down to run off.

"Speaking of which, Bella, did you want to show me that tree? Maybe I can get a premonition," Phoebe said. I stuck my hands in my back pockets and nodded. We walked off together towards the side of the house.

"It was here first," I said touching the trunk, "and then up there," I said pointing to my window.

"Right at your window?" she asked. I nodded. She analyzed the scene for a bit.

"What?" I wondered.

"Well, if you were demonic, would you really stand here in the open? And then climb a tree to watch you?"

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"Demons could have had seers or have used other dark magic to watch you. Why come here?" she wondered. I shrugged, she had a good point.

"Do you think it was a trap?" I asked. The gears in my head were turning. My mouth opened, still processing what was going on. "When my eyes first turned black, it wasn't like a premonition. It was kind of more like I was on a plane of nothingness…I could hear what was going on but didn't have any control of my body till I snapped out of it."

"Do you think you were in limbo?" Phoebe wondered. I shook my head. Limbo was a place where you were stuck between worlds. I couldn't see anything just hear. "I didn't actually go out of my body. It was kind of just like I was stuck in it."

"Lets check it out," she said touching the trunk of the tree, She touched all around it in a circle and didn't get anything.

"Alright, come on," I told her jumping up the limbs. I levitated my way back up the tree; going over every step I walked on before.

"Watch yourself here, cut my arm on the twig," I said looking back to her. We climbed a little ways, "and watch your face here," I warned. We got up to the branch where my window was. Neither of us went farther or attempted to touch it. All we did was look. Phoebe made up a quick spell to reveal any dark magic and a little ripple appeared.

We both gave each other a look. What was it exactly?

"Come on, lets go down and tell everyone," Phoebe said climbing her way to the ground. Stepping off the branch, I leaped down, landing perfectly on my feet.

"Show off," she called to me as she struggled to climb back down. I let out a laugh and held out an arm for her when she was close enough.

"Okay," she huffed while dusting herself off.

"Find anything?" Piper wondered as we came back into view.

"There's some portal thing," I said. Piper raised her eyebrow at me while Paige looked concerned.

"Is that possible Leo?" Paige wondered.

"That was the firs time my eyes turned black and I lost control," I said. Leo thought long and hard. "I guess it could be. They could have done some dark magic so when you touched it, it somehow brought out your dark powers."

"So it was a trap," Paige clarified.

"And I fell for it," I said guiltily.

"They were baiting you," Chris said. I felt so stupid. How could I not put that together?

"But why didn't she go anywhere?" Piper asked. "If it was a portal, why didn't it take her to the underworld?"

"It could have just been a burst of dark magic. When she touched it, they could have brought that forth in her. It didn't necessarily have to take her anywhere," Leo explained.

"Or she's strong enough not to be called anywhere," Phoebe thought.

"But I got called down to the underworld," I said glancing at her confused.

"By Cole, who is one of the strongest demons besides the source."

"True," I said thoughtfully. So where did this leave me?

"Either way, they know you are here," Piper said concerned. I groaned, knowing where this was going.

"Piper," I whined. Today was not the day to do this.

"Everything okay?" Jared asked coming to break up our conversation.

"Yea," I smiled putting on a fake happy face.

"I'll go check with the elders," Leo said before orbing off. I sighed, just great.

"Phoebs, how did you make the portal appear?" Piper wondered.

"I just made up a spell to see the unseen. It only showed up for a second, but it worked," Phoebe said with ease.

"Think the power of three can close it?" Paige wondered.

"We should try. That shouldn't stay there," Piper said. She set down Wyatt and kneeled down to talk with him face to face.

"Hey Sam?" Jared called while standing near us. His eyes never left our bodies.

"What? No!" I scolded to Jared. Sam looked over to us, kissed Emily and let her go.

"Jerk," I scolded as Sam came walking up to us.

"Come on," Paige said guiding me to the side of the house. I could hear Piper ask Sam if he would watch Wyatt for a second. As we waited for the last sister, I showed Paige where we had to go.

"Well unlike Phoebe, I can't levitate, and I'm not climbing up that tree," Paige said with her hands on her hips.

"Paige," Phoebe scolded as she was already half way up the tree. I opened my mouth to warn Phoebs of the branch, "Watch-"

"Ow!" Phoebe said cutting the side of her face as she continued to climb.

"Told you," I muttered.

"What's the problem?" Piper asked now slightly pissed off.

"What happened?" I asked partially afraid to ask. When Piper was mad it was never good.

She went to speak but the Pack had now joined us. Emily was holding Wyatt and Sam seemed a bit angry too.

"You both got at each other huh?" I guessed. Chris came out from the bunch and stood by me. "Piper's very unhappy right now."

"Lets get this over with," she barked. We all winced. Turning back to the tree I saw her fighting with Paige.

"Its just a tree Paige! You can handle demons but not this?"

"I don't climb trees! Not only is it the height but there are nasty bugs and crap on there!" she argued.

They continued on and on. Finally I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Alright!" I yelled. "I can levitate you guys. Now would you both stop?"

"Levitate us?" Paige asked confused.

"Yea, its like Prue's power where she could move things except I can actually hold them there."

"When did you develop this?" Piper asked.

"I don't know. But I did, now can we please get on with this?" I asked.

Everyone looked unsure.

"Stay still," I commanded before taking a deep breath and lifting my arms up. They were lifted off the ground, each exclaiming their own 'woah' in the process. When they got up to about Phoebes height, I had them get the show on the road.

"Phoebe, you have a spell in mind?" Piper asked.

"You couldn't have thought of that before I lifted you two up in the air?" I yelled. Paige rolled her eyes while Piper went to snap at me.

They ended up chanting some weird made up spell for a while. Leo orbed back beside us and glanced at the girls.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked taking his son from Emily.

"Getting rid of the portal," Chris said carefully watching the girls and I.

"What did the elders say?" trying to somewhat keep my focus on them. My head was getting a bit fuzzy.

"They think it was a trap for you- to unleash your greater powers."

My thoughts flickered for a second and I scrunched my forehead. What was that? The sisters continued to chant and the fuzziness got stronger. My hands dropped a bit which caused the sisters to come down too.

"Bella!" They shouted at me. I immediately refocused back on them. What was that?

"You okay?" Chris asked cautiously.

"Yea," I said blinking a few times. "Guys hurry up!" I called to them. The sisters continued to chant and as my eyes down casted I swear I saw mom.

"Mom?" I called out in a breath.

"Bella, stop," she said softly. "You need to stop before you drain yourself."

My eyes widened. Was it really her?

"Bella, you are still recuperating," she said.

"Bella?" Sam asked hesitantly. He glanced over to where I was looking but didn't see anything.

"Chris, do you see her?" I asked, not taking my eyes off my mom. She was just standing there smiling sadly at me.

"See what?" he asked.

"They are almost done," my mom smiled to me. "The hole will close."

"How are you here?" I wondered. "How can I see you?"

"We didn't mean for this to happen Bella. I didn't mean for this to happen. The worlds don't mix. I shouldn't have mixed them baby," she said in her gentle guilty voice. "I love you," she said slowly. The swirls of lights went around her and she disappeared. Within seconds the sisters were done and calling me to get down.

"Okay Bella!" Paige yelled. I slowly brought my arms down and stood there confused. Was that really my mom?

"Bella?" Piper asked watching me.

"I think I just saw my mom," I said carefully. "No one else saw that?" I questioned as I continued to look where she once was.

"Maybe you need to take it easy," Leo cautioned. "It could be a trap again."

I wasn't sure what to think. Were my eyes playing tricks on me? Was she really just a vision from the underworld? Or was it real? Was she really warning me to not mix the worlds?

"Come on, lets eat," Emily spoke. The Pack followed her along, and slowly my family did too. Chris gave me a tug on my arm, but I just let his hand go and continued to stand there. He sighed, kissing my head before walking off.

"Did you really see her?" Sam asked me as he stood there beside me.

"I don't know," I breathed in perplexity. "I really don't know."


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Gahhh! I am sooo sooo soo terribly sorry. I'm slacking, i know. I've been extremely busy so I'm beyond apologetic for taking long on this story and the chapters. I will get working on it right away and have updates more frequently. Stay with me?**_

I had now seen my mom twice. Once before I passed out from fighting off dark magic and another time using good magic. What did this mean? And why was she warning me not to mix my world and Sam's? Didn't she want me to be with my brother?

"Stop worrying," Chris said in my ear.

"I know," I sighed. My thoughts were hopeless. Only time could tell.

"You will be in college in a few months," Chris reminded. Woah, that's right. I was. The only reason I came to see Sam was to make peace, and now that I had, I was gone.

"Just let it go," he said squeezing my hand. This was actually the first time I felt off with Chris. I didn't want to let it go. I didn't want to leave my brothers life yet. Was this what my mom meant when she said our worlds didn't mix? Dad was really a werewolf and they fell in love- mixing the magic?

I moved away from everyone, taking some time to process everything on my own.

Maybe Piper was right. Maybe I needed to go back and see my parents. That premonition cautioned me not to, but maybe it was for that setting in time. Not now.

I wasn't sure if I should tell Piper or the other sisters. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to confide in Chris or Leo about this yet. It was my little secret for now.

"You know, I haven't had the chance to thank you yet," Emily said coming up behind me.

"For what?" I asked still looking out at the forest.

"Making my scars go away," she said. Maybe this is why our magic shouldn't mix with the worlds. Maybe my life with the sister- their type of magic- was too powerful for this world.

"It was all Wyatt. I just finished up the job," I spoke quite bluntly.

"Well either way, I still owe you a thank you. I can feel this weight lift from my heart. Sam doesn't have to be reminded of the horrid memory."

My thoughts continued to turn. Maybe I messed with fate or destiny or whatever. What if by using magic here I was offsetting the balance of things. I brought the evil and good here- that wasn't right.

"Glad I could help," I spoke softly as I bowed my head. This was all my fault.

"Did you want to talk?" Emily wondered coming to stand beside me.

"There's nothing to say," I said sadly.

"Doesn't appear that way," she prodded gently.

"Hey what are you two doing?" Sam's voice boomed as he came to hug Emily.

"Just looking at the view," I told my brother. He seemed happier. A lot happier. Instead of kissing her scars on her face first, he kissed her lips. She was right. He was thankful for having the reminder of what he once accidentally did disappear.

"I should go," I told the two, turning back to join the table.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asked me.

"Great," I said forcing a smile. I made my way back to the picnic table and sat down with my family eating food. Today was supposed to feel easy and light, so why didn't I feel like that anymore?

"You know, its not too bad hanging around here," Paige said oogling at the half naked men. I almost gagged in my mouth. Eww.

"Those people you are practically drooling over are my brother's friends," I stated while stabbing my fruit on my fork.

"So?" Paige asked now examining Paul.

"Eww, stop," I said as Paul looked over to give her a wink. Gag- again.

"You need to lighten up," Paige said.

"Yea because you know, there is nothing like an ex- source and an original source, who, might I add, was supposed to be dead, come after you make your day just a bit lighter," I said sarcastically, "oh and lets not forget seeing your dead mother talk to you, that's just another added bonus to the day," I snapped.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at me, which caused me to sigh. I couldn't do this. This world wasn't meant for me.

"You're right Piper, I think I need to return back home with you guys," I grumbled.

"What?" Jake, Embry, Seth, and Quil asked.

"We don't have to talk about this now Bella," She said with Wyatt on her lap. Her look seemed very sympathetic.

"Might as well get it over with right?" I asked her with my mood in the dumps. "I can't stay here. Not enough protection and obviously its too dangerous for the others. So when do I leave?"

"Bella, you have to be kidding," Embry said.

"Nope. Not really," I said dryly.

"What has gotten into you?" Jake asked.

"Still me. Just ready to get on with life."

"So you leave?" Quil asked confused.

"The sooner the better right Piper?" I asked. "That way we can defeat the sources and go on like nothing happened."

"You're crazy," Paul concluded.

"Or just smart enough to see the right answer."

"Sam is never going to let you go," Embry said.

"Sam is never going to let who go where?" my brother asked as he rejoined us with Emily.

"Bella, move away," he said.

"Where to?" he wondered now glaring at Piper.

"Home," I said speaking up. "I'm going back to San Francisco- my life, my choice."

"You just got here," he said slowly.

"Not really," I spoke monotone. "Been here for a while. And now that we are on talking terms and I know you are still alive and happy, we can go on with life."

"I'm not letting you leave again," he said.

"I can go with or without your permission," I said with no emotion in my voice, "You might as well just take the easy route and let it happen."

"What is with you?" he asked confused.

"Like I said to Jake, and then later to Paul, nothing is wrong with me. I am me and I am making the smarter choice by leaving here. There is nothing here I need to stay for."

"What about me? I'm your brother," Sam said hurt.

"You are a 20 some year old man with a wife and a werewolf pack. I really don't think you are going be dwelling on the fact that I am gone for too long," I said still stabbing at my food.

"Why is she being like this?" Sam asked the sisters.

"I am being rational," I said now turning to look at him before they could say anything. "Lets face it, if I didn't come here, you would still be living the life you are living today. Nothing about me here really matters. Yes, I am your sister, you are my brother. And now that we can get passed the family ties, its time for me to go. I have a life to live."

My eyes were void of emotion as we stared at each other. I could see numerous emotions through his eyes that he wanted to express to me, but I couldn't let that get to me. Emily's scars proved I shouldn't mix magic like this- mom had even warned me. And even if it wasn't her, this was my choice.

"Is this because I brought up college?" Chris wondered to me. Even he found me strange.

"No. This is for me. I see the right choice, so I am going to carry through with it."

"Bella, you can have some more time to make this decision," Leo said observing me.

"I know, but I don't need it. I appreciate Piper and Sam going at each other for my protection and such, but I made my choice, and I would like you all to be behind me on it."

I got up from the bench, grabbing my plate to clean up. Walking into the house, I dumped everything in the trash and sighed.

This was the right choice. It had to be. I needed to return back to the manor and get life straightened out again. It was good to see and hear my brother. Now I understood why he left- but we live two separate lives. If I hadn't had made the effort, the worlds would have never crossed.

I was compelled to call upon the spirits to bring my parents and down to talk to me with such a great opportunity, but ignored it. No more magic here. As long as I was in La Push, I wouldn't use my magic. It was doing more harm than good.

Shuffling upstairs, I shut the door behind me and plopped on my bed. There were so many unanswered questions going around. How was the original source alive? Why was Cole really back? What was going to happen to me? Was I good or evil? Speaking of which, how was I both sides anyways?

"Your mother isn't always right," my dad's voice spoke. I shot up from my bed. "Holy shit!" my dad was standing right in front of me.

"Hey honey."

"How the hell are you in my room?" I asked. There were no candles lit in a circle and I definitely did not call the spell.

"You thought of me. With or without the calling I appeared."

I grunted in my head. Of course, just like I did with Chris that one time.

"I know your mother contacted you. You saw her, yes?" he asked.

"How do I know you aren't in my head? Or part of the underworlds plan to take me and convert me into an evil warrior person?"

"The underworld does not have contact with the spirits. We are dead- in heaven if you would like to call it that."

"Still skeptical," I said watching him like a hawk.

"When you were 8, I brought you home a huge teddy bear for your birthday. You named him Ted. We spent the whole day together at the beach while your mom and brother got ready for the surprise party we planned for you. When you saw my arm with the tattoo, you asked what it was and I said a tribal mark. You then told me you wanted one just like me, but not ugly like that."

I laughed, yea, I sort of remember that.

"Okay, so you're my dad. What's up?" I asked sounding nonchalant.

"I wasn't expecting that," he said with an interested face.

"Can I touch you?" I wondered. He shook his head but I tried anyways. He reached his hand out and my hand fell right through it. Awesome.

"As I was saying before you tested to see if I was on your side, your mother isn't always right. Mixing the worlds wasn't such a bad thing."

"Right," I said sarcastically. He sighed, "still have that edge to your attitude don't you?" he asked.

"Of course, got it from Sammy boy," I grinned. He laughed and oddly sat next to me.

"So you can sit on my bed but not touch me."

"I don't know how it works," he said now staring at his actions. "Look, your mother blames herself for mixing our worlds together. And although the outcome wasn't what we expected, I wouldn't change it for anything."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We didn't think that when we had kids, a second kid, things would be different. I guess we thought that we were blessed with children. Sam was a bit unfortunate to carry my dominant genes, but it wasn't anything too bad."

I sat there confused.

"We oddly thought that if we were to have children- they would be normal- No powers, no turning into a wolf, but it didn't happen that way. You both had a part of us."

"So I have moms dominant genes, like Sam has yours?" I wondered.

"You've always had more of your mother than me inside you," he said trying to lighten the mood.

"So you're the wolf and moms the witch."

"Yes," he said.

"Then why am I part evil?" I wondered.

He sighed, "When we mixed the two worlds and had you, we disrupted the balance of things."

"But why didn't that happen when you had Sam?" I asked.

"It did," he said softly. "Vampires came back."

"Okay," I sighed taking this all in. I had a feeling life was about to turn upside down again.

"Since you have your mothers dominant genes, you were blessed with the powers of being a witch. But since we had tipped the balance of things, to correct the wrong mistake, you were granted with powers of the good and the bad." His face scrunched. "We tried to raise you both as best as possible. We wanted to surround you with as much good as we possibly could. Neither of us wanted to take any chance of you becoming evil- it just wasn't right."

"But how did the underworld not find out about me?" I asked.

"Your mother was a powerful witch- she put up numerous charms, spells and kept potions around to keep us safe."

"So my magic works here?" I asked carefully.

"Of course it does," he said, "I wouldn't be here if it didn't."

I nodded.

"We tried to protect you Bella. Your mother always felt so guilty for burdening you with her life, but it happened. There was nothing we could do about it. What was done was done. And when the vampires came to attack us, I had to fight. Your mother stayed behind with you and your brother…but it was a losing battle."

"Excuse me?" I asked. "You died from a vampire?"

He looked at me funny and nodded. Anger ran through me. I was absolutely positive Sam knew that. "Go on," I gritted.

"La Push wasn't safe. Vampires were on the loose and unfortunately, some demons came sniffing around here too."

"But what about mom's magic? Couldn't it keep us safe?"

"From demons, yes, but not from vampires," he spoke. "It couldn't stop them from walking into our house and biting or taking one of you guys. We were low on men. We never expected the Cold Ones to come back for a fight."

I furrowed my eyebrows. So our magic didn't necessarily work on vampires.

"One of the members of my Pack came to tell your mother about my death. He told her what it was like out there and she wanted to fight. And as hard as it was for her to leave you two, she felt like it was her obligation to the tribe. Obviously she didn't want to worry you both or raise suspicion. Your mother and I always used to disagree on when you both would really find out the truths about yourselves, but anyways, she used a spell to make my Pack brother look like me and she told you both that we were going out for a bit. Then they went to go out and fight."

"That's how you two died," I scoffed. He nodded sadly. I pushed my anger aside and continued to watch my dad.

"Your mother was a brave woman. But even today, as ghosts, she blames herself what you are going through. Her warning to you today was from the goodness of her heart and as much as I love her for that, I believe you can do good here in La Push."

"That's great and all but I have two sources to fight off," I said bitterly.

"I heard about that," he sighed, "the elders were talking. Nothing like this has ever happened, which caused your mother to further her self blame."

"I like who I am," I said softly. "Even though it's so…difficult sometimes, I like it."

He smiled. "Then listen to your heart. I know it can be scary sometimes and unknown towards the future, but your mother and I will guide you along as best as possible."

"Dad, I really don't think I belong here," I said softly. "As much as you think I do, there is nothing here that says I need to stay. Mom is right."

"What about your brother," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"You belong here as much as he does," he said softly. "You even have your own tattoo to prove it."

"What?" I asked. I looked at my arms and found nothing.

"Your back," he said.

Twisting behind me, I lifted up my shirt. Shit! I had a huge black tattoo on my lower back. It was swirly and hard at the edges unlike Sam. Mine was like flames or something weird.

"It's not exactly like mine or your brothers, but its unique and only to you."

"I have a tramp stamp Dad. Why do I have a tramp stamp?" I asked my father. He laughed whole-heartedly.

"It's not a 'tramp stamp', as you call it honey. It symbolizes you are in the Pack. You belong to La Push."

"Please don't tell me I am going to go all seizure like and furry," I begged. He let out another laugh and shook his head. "No, you stay just the way you are."

Relief flooded me. Not only would I not be able to take turning into a large dog from time to time, but taking orders from my brother? Hell no.

"Bella, the tattoo is to show you, you are meant to be here too. You don't need feel like you are just a guest in La Push. This is your home too."

I sighed.

"They are calling. I love you," he smiled. Standing up, he gave me one last smile before the lights swirled around him and he was gone. My heart felt empty as he left. I liked his presence.

Getting up, I turned around and pulled up my shirt. The tattoo ink was so black. It was a large design that was the whole width of me. Swallowing hard, I ran a hand over it. Just like my dads, but mine.

A vision hit me. We were standing in the woods in La Push. Werewolves and witches on one side, demons and vampires on the other. Good versus evil- Just like mom and dad had once fought.

Shit.

My vision ended and I stared at the tattoo. Why hadn't I noticed this marking before?

Anger suddenly crossed me. Vampires. My parents died of vampires not a car accident and my brother knew that.

"What a-…"

I ran down the stairs at full speed and shoved my brother.

"You fucker!" I yelled. "I can't believe you! You are a stupid, arrogant, prick! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" I yelled while shoving him some more.

"Woah, chill out!" Jared said coming to grab my arm. I pulled away and shoved him. He stumbled back; looking surprised I could do such a thing. I was fuming. Steam could have come out of my ears.

"Bella," Chris warned getting up. "Calm down."

"Calm down?" I asked dangerously. I glared at Sam, who now was protecting Emily.

"You are a fucking liar," I cursed to Sam. "I never want to see you again."

"What is going on?" Piper demanded as Leo now orbed away with her son.

"I'd like to know that too," Jake said watching the scene in front of him.

"How did our parents really die Sam? Huh? You want to explain the truth?" I asked.

He paled a bit, which made me even angrier.

"Okay, calm down," Chris said now coming towards me.

"Don't touch me," I barked to Chris while still glaring at my brother. "Tell everyone how they really died Sam," I gritted out.

"Bella," he pleaded.

"I lived with that lie for years Sam. And even when I finally knew your secret you didn't tell me?" I asked incredulous.

"What are you talking about Bells?" Leah asked.

"Our parents," I said acidly. Everyone stayed silent, totally confused. "Come on guys, you don't know? Pack mind right?" I asked skeptically with anger. The Pack knew. Of course they knew. They had to.

"They don't know," Sam spoke up sadly. "They have no idea."

"I hate you," I spat out, tears now gathering in my eyes.

"Bella," he said sadly. He stepped towards me, but my jaw set and he knew to stay back.

"What is going on?" Piper asked a little more forcefully.

"This has nothing to do with our world Piper. It has to do with my brothers," I said. My teeth were now grinding against each other. "Tell them," I said.

Sam just stared at me.

"Sam, what did you do?" Emily asked.

I waited and waited. Finally Sam cracked.

"I lied to Bella." He shut his eyes briefly before speaking again. "Our parents didn't die in a car crash. They were killed by vampires."

"That's right," I said a tear rolling down my face. "Lie to my face. Lie to it again, and you **will** be sorry," I spoke with the threat evident.

"Bella, I didn't mean to hurt you!" he called as I walked off.

"Hurt me? You didn't mean to hurt me? Are you kidding?" I asked. "Dad was bitten by a vampire! Sam you should have told me! When you laid all of your supernatural crap on me you should have told me something like this! You had so many chances to do so and you never took them!"

"I just wanted to keep you safe. I didn't want you to think of their death going down like that," he begged.

"You don't even know the whole story," I cried, "it wasn't just your world that got mom and dad killed, it was mine too!"

"When did you first find this out?" Emily asked her husband.

"I was eavesdropping sometime after the battle when we were younger. The elders were talking about how they were killed. And when our parents didn't return home, I claimed that I heard they were in a car crash."

Tears rolled down my eyes.

"The elders went along with my story- I am pretty sure they saw me eavesdropping on them. I couldn't handle the truth. Vampires? I just told Bella that they were coming home and car hit them."

"And then you ran off," I said. "You got in your car and took off," I clarified.

"Bella I am so sorry. I didn't want you to-"

"Stop making up excuses!" I cried out. "You had ample time to tell me the truth when I returned but you didn't. You kept your lie and now I have to suffer because of it."

"What do you mean?" Embry asked.

I shut my eyes and let out a shaky breath. "Piper, I have to stay here. The charms and spell will work. Magic works here for the most part," I added.

"Bella, how do you know this?" Chris asked.

"My dad," I said with tears running down my cheeks. He slowly came up and took my hand in his. "I was thinking about him and accidentally called him to my room."

Chris squeezed my hand. "He explained things to me. I have to stay here because the war is going to come here. The good and evil are fighting in La Push."

Everyone looked up at me surprised.

"Get the book of shadows here. I want as much protection as I can get."


	21. Chapter 21

**_A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I truly appreciate them and have to apologize a thousands times for being so slow on this story. I am focusing most of my time on a Pretty Little Liars story so my updates may be slow again. Soo Sorry and thank you!_**

Emily was now furious with Sam. She yelled and yelled, till she finally gave up and started ignoring him. He was upset, that was for sure, but so were she and the Pack. He kept a secret, not only from me, but her and his brothers. Everyone was mad.

"Emily please," he whined as she played the silence game with my brother. I walked down the stairs; ready to learn some more magic while they continued to fight. Sam was sorry, yes, it was obvious in his voice, but being sorry didn't do anything. What he did hurt us all and it caused us to scramble to get ready for the fight.

Everything made so much more sense now. I was so wanted because I had both sides of magic- magic given to me by my mother. I was the only thing stopping both sources. Oh and both sources are back because I am so powerful. The underworld tried to compensate itself for that because I was technically on the 'good' side. Make sense? Doesn't really make much sense to me either. Truthfully, it drives me crazy. Crazy because as much as my dad thinks my mom should have blamed herself, she was right. She shouldn't have mixed worlds.

"Stay in the house," I told the fighting duo as I went to make sure everything was safe. Sure, we couldn't take precautions against vampires, but I was going to do anything I could to make sure I could protect Emily, and whoever else, from demons.

"You need to breathe," Chris said orbing down to watch me. I was still on the verge of losing control, but hey, I didn't care anymore. I was drilling it in my head that I belonged to the good side. My parents sacrificed their lives for Sam and I, and I wasn't going to turn myself over to the world of hell.

I continued to check the charms, making sure they were all still hanging. Unfortunately stripping my powers wouldn't work either. That would just leave me defenseless when the war came and I would be as good as the human Emily, which wouldn't do me any good. I sighed. Sometimes I wished I just didn't exist.

"Then where would I be?" Chris asked. I turned slightly. Oh, I must have said that last part out loud.

"Do I have to go on suicide watch too?" he asked coming close to me.

"What?" Embry asked, now stopping to a halt as he came out of the woods.

"No, you don't," I said ignoring Embry's alarmed glare. "I was just merely saying if I wasn't here anymore, none of this would happen."

"No," Chris said turning me to him. "If you were no longer here then we would be doomed. We would have two sources on our hands and not enough good magic."

I sighed, Chris was true. The sources wouldn't just disappear if I were to off myself.

"Look, I'm not suicidal," I said as Embry continued to watch me. "I just-…life _really_ sucks sometimes."

Embry stopped glaring and sighed. Yea, it did. He picked up his feet again, now walking into the house as I checked the rest of the hanging charms.

"It's going to get better. I promise you, when this is over, it will get better."

"Yea, because I wont be here any longer," I told Chris in his arms. "Think you can still train me? I want to try and get my dark side under control and use it against the demons."

He nodded and kissed my forehead, "yea we can try."

There was more yelling by Emily. I think she was telling off Embry now.

"Come on, lets go fix this," I huffed as I took his hand to go inside.

"Enough!" I yelled out with low tolerance. Embry barely made it inside of the house before telling Emily just to talk to Sam.

"Embry, Emily doesn't have to do anything you say. She is a grown woman who is fighting with her husband. Stop trying to push her over the edge," I said.

"And Emily, I get that you are mad. He hid things from pretty much everyone, but just because I am upset doesn't mean you have to be. You are a really forgiving person. You love my brother and I don't want it to hurt you like it does me. "

She sighed, "Bella, I am okay. Don't worry about me."

"But imprinting makes everything stronger. I don't want you to feel like you have to be mad because that's how everyone feels. You can forgive him. It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world."

"You're too sweet," Emily said coming to hug me. I returned it one handedly as I still was in attached to Chris.

"No, you are just really forgiving- more than most people."

She let out a teary laugh.

"And as for me?" Sam wondered as we all stood there.

"I have nothing to say to you," I said with my eyes looking to anywhere but him. "When all of this is over, I'm leaving- End of story. Don't even bother trying to stop me."

"You'll come visit though right?" Embry asked. I assumed he was worried about the imprint. We couldn't stay away from each other too long- even as a friend role.

"You can come visit me," I said trying to pull up a smile. It just turned out forced and sad looking. "I'm not coming back here. This world wasn't meant for me."

Chris squeezed my hand. He knew not to push that topic any further. My mind was made up and although he might not have fully agreed with me, he could understand my choice.

"Bella, yes it-"

"Don't even start Sam," I said still not even looking at him. Emily hushed him too.

"Who's running patrol?" I wondered.

"Quil and Seth," Embry spoke for me.

"Will you tell them I will be at the rocks near the water with Chris? If they see or hear anything to let me know?"

He nodded. Giving Embry a quick hug, I turned back around and left with Chris.

"Why the rocks?" Chris wondered.

"My head hurts. Plus, there is water- I can control water with my demonic and non demonic powers."

He nodded and brought me to his side. "Love you."

"Love you too," I smiled lightly. It was dark outside and really pretty. The moon was shining and the night seemed peaceful- if only. We sat on the flat large stones just calming down from all of this drama. The sisters went home to look over the book of shadows and see if they could do any more. If there was really going to be a fight here, we were in for trouble. Although my dad said our magic worked here, we didn't know to what extent. Time has changed and unfortunately it hasn't always been on our side.

* * *

Chris walked me back to Sam's. I slipped inside carefully and shuffled upstairs to go to bed. It had been a long day. Tomorrow, Chris promised to start training me, while the sisters would stop by and visit. I was somewhat of excited yet nervous to start practicing my powers with Chris. I knew I couldn't really hurt him since he was from the future and all of that, but it still worried me. What if I was to lose control? What if we learned I really had no control over my life anymore?

* * *

I plopped down on my bed with a loud sigh. Sometimes I hated the unknown.

The next morning was unusually sunny. It didn't help that my mood wasn't the greatest. It was another day here in La Push, dealing with all of the crazy drama- which included my brother and his twisted life. I got up and out of bed, putting on some sweat pants for the day. Grabbing my music player, I headed downstairs.

"You look energized," Emily commented with a glass of orange juice ready for me.

"I'm about to go for a run, thanks," I said holding up my morning drink. She nodded and tossed Sam his toast.

"Is that the best idea? What about the protection?" Emily wondered.

"That's mostly for you, not me," I said grabbing a quick energy bar. "And I will be quick. Chris is coming here in an hour anyways."

"Bella I still don't know…" Emily said motherly.

"I'll go," Sam offered. I shook my head. "No, I'm fine."

"Bella, Emily is right," he said. I bit back a snarky remark as some of the boys shuffled in.

"Hey, where are you going?" Embry asked kissing my cheek from behind.

"Out for a run," I told him with another bite of breakfast in my mouth.

"Alone?" Quil asked. I nodded and warned him not to start.

"I'll go with you," Paul suggested. "I haven't been human running in a while."

I chuckled a bit at how that sounded. Human running?

"Sure," I said taking my last few bites of energy bar. "I'm leaving right now though. You're welcome to catch up when you're finished," I suggested.

"Nah, Emily will save me a plate," he said getting back up. I put on my tennis shoes and stuck in my ear buds. Walking out of the door, Paul and I set a quick jogging pace. We ran around for a while. It was calming and therapeutic. It helped all those crazy thoughts die down.

We made it back to the house with a few huffs. It had been too long since I really ran. I definitely needed to get back in shape.

Following Paul's lead, we went back inside and I found Chris already here. "Hey, you ready?"

He smiled at me and tossed me an apple; "eat some more before we start training. I don't need you passing out on me or something."

I rolled my eyes- that happened once.

"How was the run?" Sam asked. I stayed silent. Paul was here, he could answer.

"Good, fast. She's quick," he commented.

"Yea, and totally out of breath," I added with a smile. Everyone laughed. I grabbed a water from the fridge and sat on the counter.

"So you guys are really training today?" Embry wondered. I nodded and took another bite of my fruit. "That's the plan."

"Aren't you a little worried? I thought Bella wasn't in control," Sam asked Chris. Chris shook his head, pretty calm about it all.

"She'll be fine. That's what today is all about- to see how much control she really has. And it's not like I can die."

"Why not?" Embry asked.

"From the future," Chris supplied. Everyone looked a little shocked.

"Ready?" I asked my boyfriend, trying to break the awkward tension. He nodded. Hopping off the counter, I flashed everyone a smile and went outside with Chris. We practiced around the edge of the trees and near the rocks and water. Most of the things I did were easy and basic. It was more like yoga or meditating than anything. Soon, Chris wanted me to start using my dark magic. We were both hesitant at first, but it needed to be done. I created a fireball in my hand, easily thinking of something that angered me. As our practicing continued, my eyes turned black again which made Chris anxious.

"Bella?" he wondered, watching me cautiously as I still had the dark magic in my hand.

I took a few minutes to fight the darkness away. It was like a constant buzzing in my ear telling me how much I hated things- like Sam or the way Chris was pushing me. It always gave me a reason to continue to fall into the darkness. Pushing it aside, I focused on my boyfriend's voice and all of the positives about him.

"Nice," he said surprised. My eyes were no longer black and I was still holding a fireball. I had evened my thoughts and emotions out. Closing my hand, I made the ball disappear with a small puff.

"That's probably enough for today," he said.

"So I learned some control," I smiled with pep in my step.

"You did," he grinned, hugging me to him as we walked back to the house. Stopping after a few minutes, I turned my head to the side and tried to figure out what I was feeling exactly.

"Bella?" Chris wondered.

I put up a finger, signaling to wait. It wasn't magical; it was more like a…pull or some nagging sensation. I wasn't sure how to describe it, but I could feel something. Suddenly there was something whooshing around and I caught it in my hand as it came after me. It was a vampire. A beautiful, long black haired vampire with cold pale skin and red eyes. I stared at it confused, wondering what it was doing. Suddenly it opened its mouth and I saw the hungry fangs. Putting up my shield, I kept her in my hand, making sure to watch her closely. A clan of vampires whooshed close to Chris and I and halted.

"Please, let her go. Let us take her," the one lady with red hair pleaded. The taller man, with blond hair stopped her with a sad look on his face.

"Who are you?" I wondered.

"Carlisle Cullen," he said hesitantly with a step towards me. I remembered Embry talking about them once. They were vampires, who were animal drinkers. I watched his actions, still intrigued why he was so cautious with me.

"Bella, come on," Chris commanded, watching the vampires out of the corner of his eye.

"I thought you weren't in the state of Washington anymore," I said to Carlisle.

"We came back just a few hours ago. The woods are the best to try and help her," he explained talking about the vampire in my hands.

"Her diet is still humans?" I wondered glancing at her eyes.

"Hasn't been for a few weeks, but it's a day-by-day process," another man from their clan spoke. I analyzed him too- he was tall, buff and pretty friendly looking.

"Why haven't her eyes changed?" I asked them.

"It's still too soon," a pixie like vampire, answered.

"What's your name?" I asked the lady in my arms.

"Sasha," the girl gritted out as she squirmed wit my hand on her neck.

"Please, just let her go," a woman pleaded with me. This one had blonde hair and was even more gorgeous than the rest of them.

"Bella," Chris said. He looked at me as if he really wanted us to go.

"Don't let her do this again. People could get hurt," I said, signaling for someone to take her. A copper head man and the big muscular guy took her from my hands and silently thanked me.

As I turned to walk away, the leader of the group, Carlisle Cullen, stopped me. "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"Bella…Halliwell," I said not using Sam's name. I didn't like it anymore. He ruined our family; he ruined what I was.

"Thank you Bella," he said kindly.

"Of course, just please, don't let it happen again," I said curtly. With a smile, I walked into Chris' arms and went home.

* * *

Chris left me before I walked into the house, telling me he had to go do his white lighter duties. With a kiss to the lips, I watched him orb away.

"Hey," I said stepping back into the house.

"How was it?" Emily asked from the kitchen.

"Good, I think I am getting a handle on things," I smiled, stealing some cookie dough. She lightly scolded me, telling me to wait till they were baked to eat them.

"Hey," Paul said coming into the kitchen. He went to the fridge and grabbed a pop. As he walked out, he called for my brother "Sam!"

Sam came walking down the stairs, wondering why Paul was calling him. Emily and I looked at each other curiously, wondering the same thing.

"It smells like vampire- Bella, smells like vampire," he clarified.

All eyes were on me then, and I knew I was in trouble.

"What?" Embry said coming into the room. He took a sniff of the air and growled softly.

"Bella," Sam said with an authoritative voice. They were all waiting for an explanation.

"I met the Cullens," I said as casually as possible.

Everyone growled and Sam took in a deep breath. "They broke the treaty, lets go boys," he commanded, rushing everyone in a hustle. Everything became so chaotic and confusing that I had to take a second to catch up.

"No wait!" I called before all of them could go wolf.

"They weren't crossing the boarder. I just…was there, in the no man's land part," I said.

"Excuse me?" Sam growled.

"Don't start," I snarked to my brother. "I was practicing my the rocks and forest where no one would see me."

"Bella!" Embry scolded me while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What? I can't be exposed and that place was the best to practice at. You all need to relax," I said defensively.

"But why do you smell like them? Did you touch them? Hug them?" Paul wondered. I bit my lip. Did I want to go deeper in this conversation?

"Bella," Sam growled again. My eyes narrowed at him, not saying a word.

"They need to know Bella," Emily said coming out to take a look at the situation. Putting a hand on my shoulder, she smiled at me softly.

"Chris and I were walking back and some girl Sasha was speeding through. I caught her by the neck and asked some questions."

"Red eyes or Gold?" Quil wondered to me. By now I was wondering if I should play dumb, but by the look on Embry's face, he knew clearly that he explained the information to me.

"Red…but wait!" I said rushing down to them as they all took off again. "She's still learning the diet. The effects of the eyes don't show up right away. She's not a human drinker anymore," I said trying to get them all to stop rushing off to the woods to phase.

"Move Bella," Sam said as I pushed at his chest to stop.

"No, you have to listen!" I said. He caught my forearms and was breathing deeply, "Vampire's are our enemy. I know you know that. You have to back off, they have a human drinker with them."

"Not anymore!" I rebutted. "Just stop," I told them all, freezing each and every one of them. With a whisk of my hand I unfroze just their heads and they all began to freak out.

"What the hell?" Quil said.

"My body wont move," Embry said panicked.

"I know," I said crossing my arms.

"Quit it Bella," Sam growled.

"Don't you growl at me," I barked, "now all of you listen. You cannot and will not attack them. They didn't break your treaty. I don't know much about it, but I know that they didn't cross the line and they aren't feeding off humans. They are still veggie vamps so lay off."

"You're defending them," Paul growled.

"No, I'm playing a neutral status. I'm giving the facts of both sides. If you go over the line and attack them, it will be you guys calling war."

"No one touches you," Sam growled.

"Get over it," I said harshly. "I am not a regular human. Look what I can do to you," I said. "You cant be a protective older brother anymore. You don't have that right and you don't have that power. Stop thinking I can't do shit, because I can."

"These are vampires!" he barked out with a growl.

"Yea, and I've faced worse! Unlike you, I've faced real vampire- you know, the ones that turn into bats. So untwist your panties and pull it together," I said with steam practically coming out of my ears. I unfroze Embry and Quil, finding them to be a bit calmer.

"Bella," Embry said almost as if he was overcoming a heart attack.

"Really, I'm fine," I said with a smile as he came to hug me. Sam growled again, trying his hardest to move his limbs.

As soon as Paul calmed down, I unfroze him too and he let out a breath, "just calm down Sam, she's right. We would be starting the war. Life is a lot easier when you can move your limbs," he told the alpha.

"You are to never go around there again," he growled.

"Don't tempt me," I said with narrow eyes, as I looked at him face to face.

"Bella…what's going on?" Emily said with confusion as she saw Sam's head move but not his body.

"Hey Em," I smiled with a blush. She had gone inside to check on her cookies when this all went down- oops! "Sam is learning he can't control everything. Sometimes his alpha needs to step aside and cool down," I said with a pointed look to him.

"Boys," Sam barked.

"Don't even think about it," I warned to all of them, "I will freeze you again if I have to."

Sam growled, getting even more annoyed with the sensation of being stuck.

"All I am asking is for you to calm down. Try and think rationally for once," I said calmly. Emily nodded, taking my side against his. With a few large gusts of air, he finally calmed down and I unfroze him.

"You ever do that to me again Bella," he growled.

"And what," I countered, "you'll do what? You've already taken away half my life away by leaving me. You've left me to fend for myself- making me sibling less, you've lied to my face…so what more could you possibly do? What could you possibly threaten me with?" I challenged. His eyes were soft and his shoulders slumped.

"Bella, you know I-"

"Don't start now," I said cutting him off, "don't even try to start now," I said referring to the big brother act. Walking inside the house, I magically shut the door behind me and went upstairs.

_**A/N: Think Bella has a right to be mad at Sam? How should it end?**_


	22. Chapter 22

**_A/N: Alrighty folks! I'm back in the groove of things. I've got most of this story finished now so updates are coming hopefully every day? There isn't much left of the story and I thank all of those who have stuck around to review, favorite, and follow this! Please enjoy!_**

* * *

Over a week went by and I was progressing pretty well on my training. I had overcome the anger sensations really well and now had full control over my fire and electricity balls.

"Hey Embry," I said as Chris and I came walking back from practicing magic. "Piper and the girls are calling for me, I'll be back in a bit," Chris said kissing me quickly. Saying goodbye, I watched him orb off before sitting next to my imprinter on the steps.

"So what's up?" I wondered.

"Just thinking," he commented.

"Anything you want to share?" I asked, bumping shoulders with him.

"It's already end of July," he commented, "school will start soon."

"Yea," I breathed somewhat amazed. Time flew by.

"I wish you could stick around here," he said softly.

"It's not like we won't work things out," I spoke, "We'll see each other."

"When?" he scoffed.

"Embry come on," I said with a small whine, "its not like I will always be busy. I can orb, and call things to me. We'll have some time to spend with each other- the imprint will be fine."

"I'm not-…is that what you think this is?" he wondered.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Bella, its not just the imprint that makes me want you to stay. I like you for you, no magic in between. I just thought…we had a friendship," he grumbled softly.

"Yea, I know we do," I said still slightly bewildered, "and what I'm saying still applies. We will see each other."

"You made it clear you're never coming back to La Push though," he sighed. I braced myself knowing where this was going now. The conversation was more about Sam and I than anyone else.

"Embry don't okay? I don't want to go there. You know how I feel about him," I spoke.

"Bella come on though," he whined, "how much are you going to hassle the guy? Hasn't he had enough?"

"Not nearly," I returned with a tone of disgust, "I can't face him. I can barely look at him. Embry, I don't have enough in me to forgive him." Calming myself, I glanced at him, "I'm sorry, I just don't."

"Can't you try?" he wondered with little hope.

"Honestly, I don't want to," I spoke. "I'm tired of trying. I'm tired of the one always coming to him- no one would know me here if _**I**_ didn't come to La Push. Do you see that?"

"But he is trying to get forgiveness," Embry said.

"How?" I asked. "By opening his house to me? Yea, well it was our parent's so it's partially mine. So is he doing it by following my every decision? No. He puts himself, the alpha, before anything. I don't have to remind you of the vampire situation last week. So what does he do Embry? Besides pleading with me for forgiveness he doesn't try to do anything to show he earns it."

"It doesn't mean he doesn't deserve forgiveness though," he said weakly.

"I know, and sometimes I wish I could forgive him. But then I remember the lies and everything he's put me through. There's only so much one person can take."

"Even though he lied for your own sake?" Embry asked.

"He could have told me when I came back here," I said, "he knew I was old enough to take it."

Embry sighed.

"Please stop putting yourself in the middle of Sam and I. I don't want us to-…I just don't want that."

"I'm just trying to help."

"You're help would be to be a bystander like everyone else. I get that he is your alpha and you have to listen to him- I don't have a problem with that, but in the role where he's my brother I need you to step back and be neutral."

"But it's upsetting you too," he quipped.

"It always will," I admitted, "as much as I dislike him and want to hate the guy, he's still my brother. And I love him, I think that's what kills me and fuels my anger even more. After all he's put me through, I still love him."

"Which is why it would be easier to forgive him," Embry spoke slowly.

"That's taking the easy way out. It shows that I gave in because I was weak. I'm not doing that. I'm not going back on my words just for me- it's not fair to the either of us."

Staring out in the sky, I patted his leg and got up. "Come on, I'm sure Emily is inside cooking dinner."

"Hey Em!" I called walking in the house. Moving to the kitchen, I found a large mess, which could be interpreted as a struggle and no one around to disprove my thought.

"Em?" I called again. Starting to panic, I looked to Embry. Fuck.

"Bella?" a sweet voice called. Snapping to look at the stairs, I found her coming down, looking like a mess. She had an ice pack over her arm, her shirt was full of red sauce and she carried a few towels.

"What the heck happened to you?" I wondered.

"I accidentally had a catastrophe in the kitchen," she sighed.

"Yea, I guess so," I said watching her walk the rest of the way down.

"Embry, will you go clean that up?" she asked giving him towels. He nodded and kissed her cheek.

"So how'd you do it?" I asked. "You had me in a panic."

"Sorry," she said giving me a hug. "I went to go pull the large pot of tomato sauce off the stove when I realized my bread was burning and with two things at once I accidentally dropped the pot on reflex and ended up burning myself."

"Ouch," I stated. "Let me see." Moving the ice pack from her forearm, I saw it all red and blistering.

"Eww," I stated and then moved my hand over the injury to heal it.

"You're a lifesaver," she sighed feeling much better.

"Actually, I'm more like you're on call healer," I smirked. The two of us laughed and walked into the kitchen to help Embry.

"What happened here?" Piper said orbing into the house with Chris.

"Hey Piper," I smiled turning back around from cleaning up the floor.

"Did you guys just have a food fight?" Paige asked orbing in the hall with Phoebe.

"No, just a spill," I said laughing as Emily was blushing slightly.

"Emily?" Sam asked calling in the house. All went silent except for the loving wife who responded to his call.

"What happened?" he asked immediately.

"I just had a cooking spill," she answered again. "Don't worry I'm fine," she said reading his face, "Bella fixed me up."

"You did?" Phoebe asked.

"What happened to no more magic here," Phoebe asked trying to impersonate me.

"Real smooth," I said at the terrible impersonation.

"And that's all gone. There is a war coming here and it's not my fault so might as well use what I can," I grumbled.

"Thank you," Sam said looking to me while having Emily wrapped in his arms.

"Don't mention it," I mumbled.

"Bella," he sighed.

"Really," I pushed, staring at him for once, "don't mention it."

Sam sighed again, along with a little noise from Embry.

"So what brings my family here?" I asked changing the subject.

"We came to check out your training," Piper answered, "Chris said you've been doing well."

"You came all the way here for that?"

"And this," Paige said holding up the book of shadows. "There are some more spells we should try here."

"Okay," I sighed. Throwing the dishtowel near the sink, I moved towards them.

"Bella, what about dinner?" Sam asked. I made a face but Piper gave me a look to answer him.

"I'll grab some scraps when I get back."

He went to protest but Emily thankfully shut him up for me. Dinner wasn't ready anymore anyways.

"You know, I would be happy to help you," Piper added towards Emily.

"Piper," I groaned out.

"What?" she asked defensively. "I've cooked for a ton of people before."

"That's not why im 'Piper-ing' you," I gritted out. She gave me a scolding look and turned back to Emily.

"That would be wonderful," Emily smiled with her own thank you.

"Awesome!" I said throwing my hands up in sarcasm.

"Bella," Piper scolded.

"Fine," I said, "I'm going out. You know where to find me," I murmured.

"Bella," Chris said walking after me.

"No," I groaned out to the air. "I know what's really trying to happen here and I don't want any part with it. I don't want these worlds to mix, do you understand? Having them come here and play family get together is the worst thing possible."

"They're bonding," he stated.

"I know!" I said throwing my hands up, "and it's disgusting. I don't need that here. I get to leave in a little over a month."

"Bella," he scolded, "there is a war coming."

"And?" I asked impatiently as we fought out in the front yard.

"We should be bonding. We are trusting each other with our lives. It's something we need to do. It's not just about you and what you want."

I felt like I had just been invisibly slapped. Chris has never said anything like that to me.

"Oh," I said taken back.

"What I mean is that bonding is okay and everyone understands you are leaving. That's not the only reason why this is happening."

"Right," I said disconnecting myself from him. Moving backwards, I began to walk off again.

"Don't even try following Chris," I said not even looking back at him. I heard him give a large sigh and I shook my head. Life seriously sucked.

I wandered around La Push for a while. Everything was aggravating to me. I was super sensitive and on edge because of all this shit between Sam and I, and the war coming up made it worse. What happened to just being here because of college? Shouldn't my last summer before adulthood be fun and free?

Sitting on the large rocks, I gave a groan and put my head on my knees. Stupid family issues and this damn world.

"Bella right?" a voice called to me. Turning back I found that girl Sasha I had once caught in my hands looking alive and healthy. Well, for as much as a dead, inhuman person could look anyway.

"Yea, Sasha?" I acknowledged. She nodded and drifted over to me.

"I see you have officially stuck to the diet," I commented, as her eyes were a nice shiny golden.

"Yea," she chuckled sitting by me now.

"What are you doing here?" I sighed.

"Came to clear my thoughts," she said looking to the water and then me. "You?"

"Same," I said.

"How's it working?" she asked.

"Not well at all," I muttered with a small chuckle. "You?"

"Pictured it to be better," she smiled.

"What's your problem?"

"Controlling family," Sasha said looking to her lap, "and boyfriend," she added tilting her head.

"Who are you dating?" I asked.

"That copperhead, Edward," she said. I nodded, vaguely remembering him.

"What about you?" she sighed.

"Family drama," I stated, "I was adopted so now both families are coming together and getting all warm and cozy."

"That's weird," she said.

"Tell me about it," I muttered.

"So a dominating boyfriend?" I asked changing topics. "Shouldn't you get yourself out of that relationship?"

She chuckled, "he's my mate."

"So?" I asked lost.

She laughed again, "Vampires mate for life."

"But you guys…like…never die," I stated. She gave me a pearly white smile and nodded.

"Wow, yours sucks more," I said. Dealing with the same guy in a relationship for eternity? You couldn't just walk out or break up because you have to spend the rest of your life with the man…or woman.

"He just doesn't like being here," she sighed.

"Because of the wolves?"

She looked surprised to me and nodded. "I'm still new at this whole family diet thing and he's worried about what could happen."

"Don't worry, I have your back," I said.

"Thanks but…"

"No I mean," I said cutting her off, "the Alpha of the tribe is my brother."

"Samuel Uley is your brother?" She asked incredulous.

"Unfortunately so," I grumbled. "You seem like a good person…or vampire I guess. As long as you don't go on some rampage and abide by the treaty, I'm sure I can convince the guys not to be so uptight."

"Thank you," she smiled. I nodded, "The guys' aren't too bad when you get to know them."

"They don't seem like it," she said with encouragement, "I mean, they seem nice but very protective of their kind."

"Aren't we both?" I asked. She lifted a shoulder thoughtfully and nodded.

"So then family troubles with the wolves?" she wondered.

"My brother is a dick," I stated.

"But…" she said confused to what I just said.

"The wolves of his pack aren't but I'm declaring my brother one," I said. She laughed and said okay.

"He hid things from me, about our past. And I'm mad at him for it."

"Well, it's the past," she said like it was simple, "it shouldn't ruin the present."

"It was about our parents," I said. She 'oh'ed and went quiet. "They were killed by vampires and Sam knew that. But he lied to me and said it was a car crash."

"How did you find out?" she wondered.

"Long story short," I said with a small chuckle to my inside joke, "I put it together after learning about the worlds. I pushed it on Sam practically yelling in his face and he gave up and told me the whole story."

"Wow," she said. "I'm sorry, that must be rough."

"More than you know," I sighed.

"Well you can't be mad at him forever right?" she asked me.

"I can try," I muttered.

She gave a sigh and looked at me. "Bella, something about living forever and seeing the people around you die, it puts life into perspective." Her lips uplifted a bit and she patted my leg.

"He's you're brother, and even though he did something bad and totally messed up, you have to forgive him at one point, because when it all comes down to it, he's your family- your blood."

This time, it was me who sighed. She had a point but I was so mad I wanted to hold onto it. It was something that fueled me and kept me focused. Did I really want to lose that?

"You seem like a great girl," she pitched, "but there's a time you need to let go all of that anger you have bottled up inside and chalk it up to just another day in this crazy life. People don't live forever, and nobody likes to have a dark cloud always hanging over them."

"Well what about you?" I asked. "You're upset with Edward and the rest of the Cullens. Maybe you should take some of your own advice."

"Very true," she said going back to stare out into the water.

"Can I say something?" I asked. She nodded.

"I think that…even though the Cullens might be a little on edge and overprotective, you have to see that they are worried for you. When I caught you in my hand, before I could really even say anything, they were pleading for me not to hurt you. You may be a one of the few creatures that live for eternity and have seen a lot of death, but so have they. Even that family who loves you sees that it's easy to lose someone because of what you guys are."

"I think that us talking with each other has been more therapeutic than I have ever experienced- especially when sitting out here for hours staring at the waters," she chuckled.

I cracked a smile and nodded my own head, "yea, I think I can agree with you there."

"Alright," Sasha sighed, getting up from the edge. "Time to deal with our problems."

"Mine's already here," I sighed, looking over to the growling animal.

"Oh," she said backing up.

"Its okay," I said getting up.

"Sam, meet Sasha. Sasha, my big brother Sam."

Sam let out another vicious growl, coming closer to her.

"You really don't want to even think about hurting her," I threatened to him. He gave me a look and I narrowed my eyes at him. Backing down with a huff, he stared at her the whole time.

"Thanks Bella," she said giving me a smile.

"Go fix things with Edward? The Cullens too," I added.

"Will do," she said hugging me. Not expecting it, Sam immediately perked up, growling again, while I cracked another smile and hugged her back.

"See you around Bella," Sasha smiled walking off, avoiding Sam as much as she could.

"Bye," I waved and then turned my attention back to the black wolf.

"So," I sighed as he stared at me. "You were here because…"

His big wolf face stared at me and I rolled my eyes. "As much as I love to talk with myself," I said sarcastically, "will you phase back?"

His eyes stared at me a while longer before retreating to the trees. Taking that time to gather some air in my lungs, I sat back down at the edge of the cliff and stared out into the water. Sasha was definitely right. No matter how long I would stare out at these waters, her and I talking was a lot more therapeutic.

"What are you doing following me out here?" I asked when he sat down next to me. It was my turn to cut to the chase and skip all the 'I love you's and I'm sorry'.

"You're my sister," he said nonchalantly.

"When did family ties start mattering?" I asked with a scoff.

"When haven't they?" he questioned to me. I sighed again. Okay, so he had a point there.

"What do you want then?" I asked.

"I'm not expecting anything," he said still watching me, "I just had to make sure you were okay."

"I'm far from it," I muttered.

"I know," he spoke. "And I'm sorry."

"Wow, no lecture on the vampire talking with me?" I asked with a snap of sarcasm.

"Thought I'd lay off on that one," he sighed, "I'd like to keep movement of my limbs."

I gave a short chuckle and stopped myself quickly. I was supposed to be mad or unhappy with Sam. He wasn't supposed to make me laugh. The both of us went silent again and I wasn't sure how to continue. I thought back to what Sasha said and wanted to forgive him, but I didn't know if my heart could really mean it.

Laying my head on his shoulder, I exhaled a large breath and watched as the waters sparkles. A small smile spread across my face whether I liked it or not when Sam's warm arm wrapped around me. As much as I wanted to hate him and think I didn't need him in my life, I really did miss him. And I missed being his little sister.

"I wish things were different," I spoke breaking the silence.

"Me too," he said hugging me closer.

"Sam," I sighed leaning forward to gather more comfort from him. "I'm really scared."

He took in a breath and looked down to me. "We'll be okay."

"Will we?" I asked more to myself than others. "Between you and I, there's just something…I-… never mind," I said pulling away.

"Hey, no. What?" he asked reeling me back in. "what were you going to say?" he asked holding me against my will.

"Sam," I said trying to shift away from his arms.

"Bella, come on, tell me," he commanded lightly. Giving him a hard stare, I found he wasn't going to be backing own. His own reply was just pure curiosity, worry and love for me. Letting out a groan, I gave up fighting and mellowed against him again.

"There's just this bad feeling I have."

"Bad as in…"

"I'm not sure," I spoke sadly, "I can't tell if its really me feeling whatever I feel or its some evil thing inside me taking over. I feel darkness and that's all I know."

He swallowed with difficulty and then kissed the top of my head.

"We'll get through it Bella. We can do this."

"I don't want to lose anybody because of what we are," I said, my walls now cracking. With a tear rolling down my cheek I had some difficulty letting out my feelings, "I can't even think about the possibility of losing you."

"You won't," he said kissing my head again. "I promise you, you wont," he murmured.

Taking in a shaky breath, I closed my eyes and wished life was easier. If I was to ever lose Sam, I think that would be the last straw for me. And Sasha was right about that. He was my family- my big brother. Even though there were a lot of bad memories, those being the easiest to remember, we had a lot of good ones. He was my idol when I was little and we had some really good times.

"I love you," I confessed, looking out to the sky, "and I forgive you."

He gave me a small squeeze. "I love you too and…thank you," he said. I could feel his jaw tighten and I knew he was holding back the overwhelming emotional tears of his own.

* * *

**_A/N: How's the return from a long hiatus chapter so far? Worth the long wait? (haha, probs not but I'd love to hear from you anyways!)_**


End file.
